Child of Innocence
by AsItBegan
Summary: Sequel to A Travesty; In his fourth year, Harry is unwittingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Forced to compete, Harry must find his way at Durmstrang while trying to avoid the dark influences that could be responsible for his being there. The end of the year may just bring the end of Harry's innocence as things take a turn towards the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Sev'rus," Harry said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. "Sirius," he greeted when he noticed the other man sitting across from Severus at the kitchen table. They each held different sections of the newspaper and a cup of coffee sat in front of them. Harry looked between the two for a moment, suddenly struck by how odd this was. No fighting.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said, lowering his paper. In a moment, Sirius did the same.

"Morning, Harry!" he said, bright tone seeming the slightest bit forced.

Harry sat down and grabbed a piece of bacon off the tray. "What's up for today?"

"We have to finish the insect bite ointment," Severus said, raising his sup of coffee to his lips. "The final stage will take about an hour. Then, we must put it in tins."

Harry nodded. "Do we have any left after all that burn cream we made the other day?"

Severus nodded. "I expect so. If not, the potions lab is only one Floo away."

Sirius rolled his eyes at their serious potion talk. "Blah, blah. Dispense with all the serious stuff-"

"I would like to," Severus inserted snidely.

Sirius stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at him. "Ha. Very funny. Like I haven't heard a thousand puns about my name."

Harry snickered. Sirius gave him an outraged look. "Half of them were from him!" he said indignantly, gesturing with his coffee cup at Severus and splashing coffee all over the newspaper that lay on the table. "Oh, crap."

Severus was giving him a flat stare that implied he was far too used to accidents such as these. Midgy appeared in a sparkle to clean it up. Once she was finished, Harry surveyed the soggy newspaper. It was still readable but the dark stains had caused the letters to bleed into each other. He supposed he wouldn't be learning what the public's predictions for the World Cup were. Oh well.

"Anyway, what was it that I was saying?" Sirius asked himself with a frown. "Oh, right, I thought we could do something fun today."

"Isn't that what we've been doing all summer?" Harry asked with a light grin.

"Of course!" Sirius said, absurdly awake given the early time. He generally slept fairly late. "But given it's the last day and all..."

"The last day?" Harry asked. "You mean the trial's tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sirius admitted. "I got an owl a few days ago reminding me. As if I could forget."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded with a frown.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin our last days."

"Don't talk like that," Harry scolded him. "You'll get off and then we'll have all the time in the world."  
Harry did not see Severus frown behind his newspaper.

"You're right, Harry," Sirius said. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could take my old motorcycle for a spin."

Severus put down his paper. "Excuse me?"

Sirius looked around dodgily. "Just a short ride."

"Did you completely disregard the terms under which I agreed you could spend these last few months here?"

"Not completely..." Sirius said.

Severus gave him a look. "And I suppose riding a flying motorcycle does not qualify as 'endangering Harry'?"

"But you said I was allowed to endanger myself," Sirius protested. "Harry just may want to come along."

"Yeah," Harry said, backing Sirius up as he munched on a piece of toast.

"That is still putting him in danger."

"Not really," Sirius said. "It's perfectly safe."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"How would we get it anyway?" Harry asked. "Isn't it at Hagrid's?"

Sirius gave a sly grin. "We could always use the Floo. Isn't Snape's office tied into the fireplace here?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grin spreading across his face.

Severus looked between the two of them as they laughed conspiratorially. "You propose wheeling that thing through the castle and into the fireplace?"

They nodded. Harry looked at him hopefully. He folded up his newspaper.

"I honestly do not believe I am agreeing to this, but fine," he said, then held up a hand to stop Harry's exclamation. "Provided I come along to supervise."

He eyed Sirius suspiciously. Sirius donned his best puppy dog look and tried to seem innocent. Severus shook his head in exasperation.

"When should we go?" Harry asked.

"How about after lunch?" Sirius suggested. "By the time we get back it will be almost evening and hopefully a little cooler."

"Agreed," Harry said. He could feel the day hearing up already. Though it was comfortable inside the house, he did not relish the idea of flying beneath the hot midday sun. "Do you have to do anything to prepare for tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Sirius responded. "Would you- would you come?" he asked a little sheepishly.

"Of course!" Harry replied. "I'll be a witness if you need it."

"Thanks," Sirius said. He paused for a long moment. "And you?"

There was a moment of confusion where Severus didn't realize he was being spoken to.

"Snape?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely shocked. "Me?"

Sirius nodded. "You know me pretty well by now-"

"Far too well."

"-and I thought maybe you could vouch for me. You know, if you're okay with that. If you want to," Sirius finished awkwardly.

Severus looked at him for a long minute. "What makes you think I would not ruin it for you?"

"I know you better now, too," Sirius said candidly.

Severus frowned. "Alright. I will go. Though why you expect them to believe one such as myself, I have no idea."

"They don't know you are a Death Eater, do they?" Sirius asked.

"_Was_ a Death Eater," Severus corrected.

"Sorry."

Snape made a noncommittal noise. "No they do not but they have their suspicions."

"Wouldn't they just use veritaserum and find out one way or another?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus shrugged. "They ought to have. But they didn't. Either way, it would not matter."

"It wouldn't matter?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I can lie through veritaserum," he said casually.

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at Severus as he stirred his coffee nonchalantly.

"Wha- How?" Sirius stammered. "I've never heard of that."

Severus gave a small, sly smile. "You do not honestly think I turned spy before taking proper precautions?" He savored their rapt faces. "I brewed myself a large batch and built up my tolerance. I am not completely unaffected but I can still retain some of my will when under the influence of the potion."

"How long'd that take?" Sirius asked.

"A few hours to build up the tolerance," Severus said. "Longer to brew the potion. Why? Do you have something to hide?"

"I thought that it would be useful if no one knew I was an animagus," Sirius admitted. "Do you have any of that on hand?"

"You think I would waste it on you?" Severus asked, brows raised.

"Please?" Sirius tried.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But it is doubtful."

"Can you do that to me sometime?" Harry asked, thinking of the situations in which that could come in handy.

"Certainly. Right now?"

"Oh, you'll give it to Harry!" Sirius pointed out, offended.

The corner of Severus's lip pulled up. He was "smiling" more often these days. Maybe Sirius was having a good effect on him. "Yes, I will."

Harry grinned. "Sirius can have it first."

"As you wish," Severus said. He turned to Black. "Do you really trust me to put you under veritaserum? I could ask you anything."

Sirius's face twisted. "Hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously."

"Harry, you'll be there, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Harry said immediately.

Severus raised a brow. "Who is to say he will not be just as interested in your replies?"

Sirius pursed his lips. "It all comes down to trust, doesn't it?"

"That it does," Severus agreed.

Sirius sighed. "Is keeping my secret worth trusting a Slytherin?" he mused. "I'll think on that. Why don't we go get the bike a little early so we have time in case I decide to go through with it."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

After breakfast, they departed for Hogwarts. Luckily, the school was very near empty, for even the teachers had gone home for the summer. Only Filch, Hagrid and Professor Sprout remained for they had things to tend to that could not be left unattended for such a period of time. Less people would see them wheeling a large motorcycle through the castle this way.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry called as they neared Hagrid's hut. The large man straightened up from where he was prodding the dirt with his oversized fingers.

"Harry! Good ter see ya," he said. "An' 'fessor Snape and Sir'us Black! Well color me surprised."

Harry grinned, glad that Hagrid had been told that Sirius was innocent. It saved an awkward exchange. "How are you?"  
"Good, good," he said, wiping his hands off on his shirt. "What can I help yer with?"

"We came to see if you would mind terribly parting with your motorcycle," Sirius said politely.

"My motorcycle? Nah, it's yers! Always was," Hagrid said. "I was just keepin' it fer you."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks Hagrid."

"Come on," he said. "It's 'round back."

They followed Hagrid to the back of his hut where he pulled a large sheet off the gleaming motorcycle.

A look of wonder sprang into Sirius's eyes. "Gosh I've missed this. You've kept it nice."

Hagrid stuck his hands in his pockets. "I tried."

"Thank you," Sirius said earnestly. Hagrid merely nodded. Sirius pushed it over to the path that led from the hut to the school. He straddled the large bike and fired it up. It roared to life, a pleasant rumble causing it to shudder. Twisting the handle, Sirius revved the engine. He grinned. Smoke came out in puffs from the shiny chrome exhaust pipe.

Harry found himself grinning as well.

"Want a ride?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Sure!" he said with a glance at Severus. He nodded once, albeit warily. Hopping on the back, Harry held on tight as Sirius gunned the bike forward, flying over the stone path that wound its way up to the castle. Harry could imagine the horror that had to be coating Severus's face. The whole experience was utterly exhilarating.

Coming to a stop at the doors of the school, Harry hopped off. Both he and Sirius noticed Severus a long ways down the path, walking slowly up to the top. With a wink, Sirius turned the bike and shot back down towards him. Harry shook his head, imagining the argument that would break out if Sirius tried to get Severus on the bike. He smiled.

* * *

"I'm not getting on that thing," Severus said adamantly, walking at a leisurely pace up the path. Sirius paralleled him on the bike.

"Come on, Severus," Sirius said.

"Since when have you called me 'Severus'?" Severus demanded.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess Harry's rubbing off on me."

"Not enough, I daresay," Severus replied smartly.

"At this pace we won't get back until nightfall," Sirius complained. "Hop on."

"No."

"Don't make me force you," Sirius said threateningly.

Severus stopped and gave him a look. "I hope you are not forgetting that I am the one with a wand."

"I'm not," Sirius promised. "Get on or I will pester you all the way to the top."

Severus groaned. That was worse than the threat of a spell. With a look of deepest loathing, Severus climbed on the back, at first refusing to touch Sirius, even to hold on. He leaned back at an awkward angle.

Sirius let the bike shoot forward and Severus almost tumbled off the back. Though he had absolutely no desire to get closer to Black, he was forced to lean farther forward at risk of truly falling off. He gripped the seat tightly. Sirius wheeled the bike to a stop in front of Harry's grinning face. Severus got off with a sigh of relief.

"Was that intended to convince me that it is safe for Harry?" Severus asked with a scowl.

"I'm smaller than you," Harry pointed out. "It's more comfortable for me."

"That and the fact that you don't loathe him," Severus pointed out.

"You know he's grown on you," Harry said challengingly.

"I know nothing of the sort," Severus replied firmly.

Sirius and Harry shared an exasperated look. "So stubborn," Harry said. "You don't loathe him anymore, do you, Sirius?"

"I decline to answer that until after the veritaserum," Sirius replied uncomfortably.

"Wise," Severus commented.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get back so that we can go for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That was great!" Harry exclaimed, swinging his leg off of the parked motorbike. "You should've come, Severus."

Severus raised a brow without comment.

Sirius flipped down the kickstand and dismounted himself. "Gosh I've missed this beauty." He looked the bike over with a fondly appraising eye. He turned to Severus. "You sure you don't want to go? Don't want Sevvie to feel left out."

Severus's glare was something to behold. "Do you recall what I said about watching your tongue?"

Sirius shrugged with a sly grin at Harry. He clapped him on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

"Alright," Harry agreed, walking with him to the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder. "You too, Sev!"

Severus followed, scowling. "When have I given you leave to use that nickname?" he grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "'Severus' takes too long to say. I like 'Sev'."

"Me too," Sirius agreed. "It makes you seem almost human."

Severus glared at them both. As if reading their minds, Midgy was waiting in the kitchen with three ice cold butterbeers. Harry took a seat and sipped his gratefully. He looked around, stomach rumbling. Harry wondered idly when lunch was. Just as he thought that, it appeared on the table before him.

"All right!" Sirius said happily. "I've missed house elves almost as much as my bike."

Harry helped himself to a hot panini and a handful of chips. As they ate, Harry caught Sirius's expression slipping into one of brooding. Harry tried to draw him out, asking meaningless questions, but when the conversation lulled, the brooding silence would overtake him once more. Harry frowned as he finished off his meal. He wanted to say something to comfort his godfather but came up with nothing.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked abruptly.

"What?" Sirius said, snapping out of his reverie and looking up.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked again, slower this time, as if talking to a child. "The veritaserum?"

"Oh, right," Sirius said. "Yeah, let's do it."

Severus pushed his chair back and rose. He walked with slow, precise steps up to his potions laboratory. When he returned, he had three bottles of clear liquid in his hand. Severus gestured towards the sitting room and Harry and Sirius rose to follow him.

"This is safe right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

"And you won't ask me anything without Harry here to supervise?"

"No," Severus replied curtly. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not interested in whatever rattles around in that absurdly large head of yours."

"Good," Sirius said, then paused. "I think."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked as Sirius took a seat on the couch. "You really don't have a whole lot to hide."

"It won't hurt," Sirius said. He took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Severus uncapped a bottle and handed it to him. "This is a .450 molarity solution. They will most likely give you a .600 M. It is doubtful that you will be able to think through this, but after it wears off, we will increase the concentration and hopefully you will be used to it by the end. I should warn you that it will take a lot of effort to prevent it from clouding your mind. You will have to work hard in order to even remember what they asked you, let alone change the responses."

Sirius nodded.

"I hope you have the mental discipline for this," Severus muttered. Sirius looked to be wondering if he did.

"Go on, Sirius," Harry urged. "You'll be fine."

Sirius looked at the little bottle with apprehension. "Six moths ago, if you had told me that I would willingly drink a potion given to me by Severus Snape, I would have denounced you for the liar you were," he said with a hint of dark humor as he downed the bottle.

In seconds, Sirius went limp, eyes glazing over.

"What is your name?" Severus asked.

"Sirius Black," came the prompt reply.

"When were you born?"

"October 26th, 1959," Sirius replied without thinking.

"Lie to me, Black," Severus commanded in attempt to reach Sirius beneath the effects of the potion. "What was your mother's name?"

"Walburga Black," Sirius replied.

Severus looked at Harry. "Is that right?"

Harry shook his head that he didn't know. It was doubtful that he would make up such an odd name, but it was possible.

"Are you an animagus?" Severus asked. "Lie."

"Yes," Sirius replied automatically.

Severus shook his head. "This isn't working. We can only hope that this will prepare him for the effects of the more potent potion during the next round. We ought to just let this wear off."

Harry nodded.

* * *

They waited a good twenty minutes, Harry opened a book to pass the time. Severus scrutinized Black. He still seemed to be under the full effect of the potion. Severus knew full well that it could last for a decent amount of time if the antidote was not given. He could get it now or he could ask Black a few more questions. This was Severus's one opportunity to get revenge on his long time enemy.

"Harry," Severus said, "would you go to the kitchen and get a glass of water? I plan on administering the antidote if he does not wake up soon and he will be dehydrated."

"Sure," Harry said, leaping up. He walked leisurely into the kitchen.

Severus had only moments. He opened his mouth to ask a question with which he could blackmail Sirius, then paused. Why not ask something that he was actually interested in hearing the answer to?  
"What is your impression of my adoption of Harry?" Severus asked, surprising himself. He truly did not know why he was interested in the answer; why he cared what Black thought. Perhaps it was because he was an outsider yet knew them both better than others. Perhaps it was because he wondered at Sirius's true feelings being that he hated Severus. With this question, he could tell where his true intentions lie.

"Shocking but acceptable. It is obvious that Harry loves you and it seems you feel the same way," Sirius said in a lifeless voice. "I have come to peace with it and am happy for Harry and jealous of you."

Severus was taken aback. He had honestly expected the complete opposite answer. And to be jealous of him? Severus was jealous of Sirius for bringing out the playful side of Harry that generally eluded him. He looked at the limp man in a new light. Yet he still did not particularly care for him. Perhaps he was not quite as abhorrent now.

Harry came back in, setting a tall glass of water on the end table. Severus looked at him. Sirius had said that Harry loved him. His lip curled into a small smile as Harry looked at his godfather. Harry looked his way and Severus adopted his normal blank visage.

"I will go get the antidote," Severus said, rising and stepping out of the room. His thoughts were churning as he climbed the stairs towards his lab.

* * *

"What would my dad really think of me now?" Harry asked Sirius, knowing that he shouldn't. His eyes flickered to the doorway guiltily, wondering how long it would take Severus to return.

"He would be proud of you," Sirius said. "He would have been glad to know you know the truth about what he died for and that you knew me. He would have never accepted your adoption by Snape."

Harry frowned. "And my mother?"

"She as well would have been proud of and afraid for you. She would have been fine with you and Snape."

The moment Sirius stopped talking, Harry heard footsteps down the hall. He sat back hurriedly and opened his book, trying to cover up his racing emotions. Would his father really have rejected the notion of Harry's adoption? Sirius certainly believed so. It disturbed Harry but not as much as he would have thought previously. Severus was his father, not James. Even thinking that made Harry twinge with guilt. He frowned into his book as Severus returned with a purple bottle.

Stepping up to Black, he pulled open his mouth less than gently and dropped three drops inside. After a few moments, Sirius's eyes cleared and he came back to reality. Harry handed him the water which he accepted gratefully.

"So how'd I do?" he asked after taking a sip.

"The fact that you cannot remember whether or not you did well is not encouraging," Severus said.

Sirius frowned. "I don't remember anything. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Nothing more than usual," Severus replied snidely.

Sirius looked at Harry who shook his head. He let out a frustrated breath. "So what do we do now?"

"You should recover a bit, work on disciplining your mind, then we will up the dosage," Severus said dryly.

"Up the dosage? If I couldn't do the weak one, what makes you think I can handle a more potent one?" Sirius asked.

"I do not think you can but it does not hurt to try," Severus replied. "Perhaps you will prove me wrong and you will use the experience of the first time to drive the effects from your mind the second time."

Harry could tell that was intended as a challenge. Sirius acquired a determined look and Harry's respect for Severus grew. He knew exactly what to say to get Sirius to try his hardest. Harry hoped it worked.

They bided their time in relative silence for a half hour or so before Sirius professed his desire to try again.

"Occlumency would help in your success," Severus commented. "Have you cleared your mind?"

"It's a little difficult," Sirius said darkly, "what with my fate being determined tomorrow."

Severus shook his head and sent Harry an "I told you so" look. "No discipline," he said.

Sirius glared at him. "Come on, give me the potion. I'll do my best."

"First we must establish one thing," Severus said. Sirius looked at him worriedly. "Was your mother's name really Walburga?"

"Unfortunately," Sirius replied with a scowl. "Why?"

"Because we could not tell if you were lying."

Sirius grinned and accepted the potion from Severus's outstretched hand. "For future reference, my dad's name was Orion."

Severus raised a brow. "And people ask why you ended up so Sirius."

Sirius stared at him in shock. His mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth between Severus and Harry.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked, incredulous. Severus gave him a flat stare. Sirius collapsed back into the couch. "Merlin. Severus Snape made a joke. A poor one, but nevertheless..."

"Drink your potion," Severus snapped.

"Yes, sir," Sirius said, downing the bottle.

And so round two began.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes and glanced at the time. It was getting late.

"How long are you going to let him like that?" Harry asked.

"Until he can throw off its effects," Severus replied curtly.

"He's probably getting tired," Harry pointed out. He shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

"And he most likely will be tomorrow," Severus said. He turned back to Sirius. "What was your mother's name?"

There was a brief hesitation before he replied, "Walburga."

This was the third potion. If Sirius could not get it now, he would not master it at all.

"What was your father's name?" Severus asked, a note of irritation mixed with desperation in his voice.

"Or-" Sirius stopped. Severus leaned forward. "Aries," Sirius forced out with a gasp.

Harry and Severus shared a grin. Well, Harry grinned and Severus looked pleased.

"Where were you born?" Severus asked.

"...your face," Sirius said with visible effort. Harry chuckled. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fetch the antidote, will you, Harry?" Severus asked of him. "I believe we are done for the night."

Sirius came back to awareness grinning. "I remembered that one," he said with a teasing look at Severus. Again, Severus rolled his eyes.

"Since you insist upon acting like a child, I recommend you go to bed," Severus said.

Harry looked at him. It was as if he was trying to mask helpful advice in an insult. Naturally, Severus couldn't be seen being nice to Sirius. It was against everything he was.

"Good idea," Sirius said with a yawn. "How do you think I'll do tomorrow?" he asked Harry.

"You'll be fine," Harry said encouragingly. "You're innocent; they have to see that."

"I hope so," Sirius said. "Severus?"

Severus looked at him in mild surprise. "You are asking my opinion?"

"Yes," Sirius replied. "You'll be honest."

Severus paused. "You will have to be a little smoother at lying through the veritaserum. As long as they do not catch onto that, I do believe you will be acquitted."

Sirius nodded. "Thanks."

Harry stood and stretched. "I'm off to bed," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sirius said.

"Goodnight, Harry," Severus seconded.

Harry left the room, looking forward to a full night's sleep before whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Sirius stood at the doorway of Harry's room, soft light from the hallway spilling partway across the floor and illuminating Harry's sleeping face. He leaned casually against the doorframe. Sirius did not hear Severus come up behind him. In an unexpected move, Severus actually joined him at the door, standing next to Sirius in the doorway.

Sirius turned and studied Severus's face, framed by long black hair. His hooked nose stood out prominently in this light and somewhere deep inside, Sirius wished he could retract the hurtful comments he had made about it so many years ago. Watching him look at Harry now, it seemed as if Sirius was seeing a completely different Severus Snape than he had known as a boy.

"Severus, promise me something," Sirius said abruptly, prompting Severus to turn towards him.

"What?" he asked warily.

Sirius drew in a deep breath. "If... if I am convicted tomorrow, take care of Harry."

Severus raised a dark brow. "Have I, in any way, given you the impression that I would not?"

"No," Sirius said quickly, honestly. "I just..." Sirius shook his head. "I saw what fear did to people. The last time. If you really think He is going to come back... I just don't want that to happen to Harry. He deserves more. Promise that you will do your best to shield him from that? He, of all people, is entitled to his childhood."

Severus nodded curtly, once. "I swear I will do my best. That is my desire as well. It may not be possible, however."

Sirius nodded, looking back at Harry. "It's just so unfair."  
Severus was silent. Sirius could feel his dark eyes upon him. He closed his eyes for a long moment, took a steadying breath and when he opened them, Severus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's foot bounced with nervous energy. He and Severus sat outside the courtroom in stiff backed chairs, waiting to be called in if need be.

"How do you think it's going?" Harry asked nervously.

"It has been ten minutes, Harry," Severus stated. "They probably have not even finished filling out the paperwork."

"Right," Harry said. He tried to still his spirit. He was finding Occlumency hard to come by at the moment. Harry traced the mosaic pattern in the ceiling with his eyes in order to pass the time. After perhaps a half an hour, the heavy oaken door to the courtroom opened.

"Mr. Potter?" A woman's voice said.

Harry's head snapped to where a young woman stood looking professional.

"They have a few questions to ask you," she said in a slightly stiff tone.

Harry nodded, stood and smoothed out the dress robes that they had bought just for this occasion. He walked to the door, trepidation growing with each step. He glanced back at Severus who gave him a reassuring nod. With a deep breath, Harry followed her in to the courtroom.

Arranged in a tiered circle, the courtroom was an intimidating sight. Sirius sat in a chair in the center, surrounded by wizards who varied in age; many had gray hair and more than their share of wrinkles. Dumbledore sat on a square platform directly in front of Sirius, looking to be the center. Harry was led to a chair from which he could not see Sirius. The wizards in the stands craned to get a glimpse of Harry. He fidgeted nervously, then forced his hands to stop shaking.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, a comforting twinkle in his eye. "Do you know Sirius Black?"  
"Very well, sir," Harry said. He imagined that he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, talking only to him. The thought was relaxing and Harry's tension slowly drained away.

"How do you know him so well?" Dumbledore asked.

Though Harry knew that Dumbledore was aware of the answer, he said, for the benefit of the others, "He has been living with my guardian and I for the summer."

"And you feel safe sleeping in the same house as a murderer?" A witch spoke up from a few rows behind Dumbledore. Harry looked up in her direction. She sat looking smug in a ridiculous pink jacket.

"Yes," Harry said confidently. "He's not a murderer."

"How do you know?" She demanded. "He could have used tricks learned from the Dark Lord to fool you."

Harry smiled inwardly. "I think my guardian would have seen through that, ma'm."

"Your guardian being..."

Harry's brow lowered. He found it unlikely that she did not know, but perhaps she did not read the papers. "Severus Snape, ma'm."

Murmurs spread through the stands. She shut her mouth with a snap.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that Mr. Black broke into your dormitory and threatened you with a knife?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said, then hesitated. "Well, threatened my friend anyway. But not him, his rat." Harry cursed himself for his stumbling words.

"And you still do not feel threatened by him?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Harry said. "The rat was Peter Pettigrew." he stated as if that explained everything.

Dumbledore nodded. "That coincides with Mr. Black's story. Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Potter?" he asked the congregation.

An elderly wizard rose to his feet. "Why do you believe his story?"

Harry frowned. "I was there when Pettigrew pretty much confessed. He didn't deny anything, just begged for mercy."

"Mercy?" he asked. "Was his life threatened?"  
Harry winced, berating himself for letting that slip. "He did seem convinced that he was going to be killed, yes," Harry admitted. "Sirius didn't let it happen, though," Harry lied.

"Why would he have such a change of heart after threatening him with a knife?" the wizard asked suspiciously.

Harry inclined his head to look up at the man. "He realized that dead, the truth died with him. Alive, he was certain that the court system would realize the truth and let him free. If he was truly guilty, why wouldn't he have killed him then, figuring that he would be sent back to Azkaban either way? He could have killed us all."

The old wizard looked contemplative and nodded. He sat down. Harry saw a few members of the group talking to the people sitting next to them.

"Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. No one volunteered. "You may go, Mr. Potter."

Harry left the room eagerly, sneaking a quick hopeful glance at Sirius. He looked deathly pale. Harry rejoined his guardian in the hall, slumping into his seat with a shaky sigh. Severus knitted his brows and put a reassuring hand on Harry's back. A few deep breaths later, Harry had calmed down enough to speak. Just as he opened his mouth, the door opened once more and Severus was called in. He patted Harry once on the back then followed the same witch, steps confident.

Harry watched him go and hoped that the court would not use their prejudice against him to discount Sirius's story. He wrung his hands in frustration for he could do nothing but wait until Severus returned.

* * *

Severus stepped into the hall with a swish of his long black dress robes. He met Harry's anxious eyes as he moved to sit down.

"Well?" he prompted.

"From what I could discern it is going well," Severus said. "I am unsure of whether my testimony helped or hurt him."

Harry frowned. "How much longer, do you think?"

"I have no idea," Severus replied.

They fell into silence as they waited for something to happen. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened again. Witches and wizards filed out, some looking tired, some looking irritated. Many eyed Harry and Severus as they passed. Harry stepped forward to try to look for Sirius but was restrained by Severus's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Severus who subtly shook his head. He and Harry waited in that manner until the corridor thinned out. Harry looked worriedly at the trickle of people coming out of the doors. Where was Sirius?

Finally, Sirius stepped out, last. Harry's heart beat fiercely in his chest. No one was restraining Sirius, did that mean he had won? Harry ran over to him even though they were only a few yards apart. Sirius gave him a one armed hug and a smile.

"I'm a free man," he said in a vaguely excited tone.

Harry grinned. "That's wonderful! I knew that you'd get off."

Sirius smiled weakly.

"Congratulations," Severus said in a tone that qualified as gracious for him. Sirius nodded at him.

"Guess I didn't need that promise anyway," Sirius murmured. Severus raised a brow. Harry looked between the two before deciding not to ask.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, for his godfather did not seem as excited as he rightfully should be.

"Just a lot to take in. How about some lunch?" he suggested.

Harry laughed. "Free or not, some things never change."

"Come on," he said. "I'll treat."

Arm still around Harry, the three of them walked towards the lift, eager to get out of the Ministry.

* * *

"So did it work?" Harry asked. "The veritaserum?"

Sirius nodded. "They don't know I'm an animagus." He looked at Severus then shifted his glance quickly. Severus frowned.

Harry ate with a gusto. The morning seemed to have taken its toll on him, or at least on his appetite. Sirius pushed his food around with his fork.

"Why aren't you happy?" Harry asked his godfather with a concerned look.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess it hasn't sunk in yet. I'm free. I guess this means I should move out," he said with a weak smile.

Severus nodded. "I agree."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked in a tone of disappointment.

"I have a house. My parents'," he said glumly.

"You'll still come and visit though, right?" Harry asked.

Sirius glanced at Severus before patting Harry on the shoulder. "Of course. You can come over to my place too."

"Is it more cheerful than Spinner's End?" he joked with a light smile.

"Less," Sirius said seriously.

"Oh," Harry said. Looking a little uncomfortable, he excused himself to go to the restroom.

Alone now, Severus scrutinized Sirius.

"There is something else bothering you," he accused.

Sirius kept his gaze downward.

"Tell me," Severus commanded.

Sirius seemed to be considering whether or not he should obey. "I almost told them you were a death eater."

Severus raised a brow, heart speeding up ever so slightly. "Almost?"

"I caught myself but..." Sirius shook his head.

"So you did not tell them?" Severus asked. Sirius shook his head again. "Then what is the matter?"

Sirius looked up, seeming surprised that Severus would dismiss it so easily. "I stopped myself because I didn't want it to look bad on me, you know, living with a death eater when I was supposedly working for You-Know-Who." He frowned. "It wasn't because I didn't want to get you in trouble. I realize now that it should have been."

Severus was forced to choke down the surprise that threatened to overwhelm him. What was this madness?

"Black, I assure you, I care little why you did not tell them as long as you did not. Self absorption is merely one of the less desirable traits of a Gryffindor such as yourself," Severus replied. Sirius just shrugged. "Second only to your penchant for guilt."

Sirius didn't comment. Severus snapped his fingers under Sirius's nose. "Pull yourself together. I just said it was fine. Now be happy so that you do not have to explain all of this to Harry."

"Right," he said, looking up. "Sorry, Snape."

Severus waved a hand dismissively as Harry came to join them once more. Severus studied Sirius as he put on a lively countenance, mostly for Harry's sake. Perhaps he was not quite as bad as Severus had first thought.

* * *

Harry helped Sirius pack the last of his things into a small spare trunk that they had found in the attic. He truly did not have much.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Harry asked sadly.

"I think Snape will feel better if I do," Sirius said. "But there's not really much to do at my house; I'll be here so often you won't even know I left."

"Good," Harry said earnestly. "Can I come with you to see your house?"  
Sirius twisted his lips. "Not today, Harry," he said. "Let me get the place fixed up a bit first. In a few weeks, I promise."

"Alright," Harry said easily. Together, they carried the trunk down to the fireplace. Severus sat in an armchair reading a large book. He looked up when the entered.

"Leaving?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "I get the feeling you will not stay away for long, regrettably."

Sirius grinned. "Like I told Harry: it'll be like I never left."

"Fabulous."

They set the trunk down on the hearth. Sirius turned to Harry.

"Well," he said, looking at Harry softly. "Guess I'll see you later, kid."

Harry smiled. "See you, Sirius. I'm really glad you're free."

Sirius patted him on the arm. "Me too." He stepped over to the fireplace. "See you, Snapey!"

Snape shot him a look. Sirius chuckled, threw down some Floo powder and said, "Grimmauld Place."

He picked up his trunk, stepped in and was gone. Harry looked at the empty fireplace a little sadly.

"Good riddance," Severus muttered. Harry sat down heavily on the couch.

"What should I do now?" Harry asked glumly.

"Yes, now that your main source of entertainment has gone..." Severus drawled. Harry looked at him. "Perhaps finish tinning that insect bite ointment that we put off the other day?"

"Okay," Harry said eagerly. He had grown to like brewing and such after doing it so often with Severus. It was one of the few things that he and Severus had done without Sirius that summer and Harry found himself looking forward to those hours in the lab.

Severus set down his book and followed Harry up the stairs. Once inside the laboratory, Harry turned on the flame beneath the cauldron that contained the set cream. He sat on a stool to wait until it melted enough to pour. Severus stood close by, arms crossed.

"Do you really still hate Sirius?" Harry asked of him as they waited. "I don't think he hates you anymore. You've grown on him."

"Really."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well even if you won't admit it, you know he's grown on you too."

Severus was silent. Harry knew he was just being stubborn.

"Potion's ready," Harry pointed out after a few minutes. Severus moved stiffly to get the tins. Harry stirred the cauldron to ensure that it was entirely melted. Severus provided him with a ladle and they worked together to dish the cream out evenly. At first, the mixture in the tins was clear and shiny. Harry could see the bright eyes of his reflection staring back at him. In seconds, as the cream cooled, his reflection became cloudy, murky until he could no longer see who it was who stared back at him from the tiny metal dish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius came bounding into the sitting room nearly a week later. "Well? How do I look?" Before he got an answer, he was distracted by Severus's appearance. "Well don't you look dashing! You ought to wear something other than black a little more often."

Severus grunted and straightened the navy blue cloak that adorned his shoulders.

"Is that the cloak I got you?" Harry asked. It was a silly question really; it was the only colorful thing in Snape's wardrobe.

"It is," Severus confirmed.

"Looks good," Harry complimented him. He stood and smoothed down his own dress robes. "Are we Flooing?"

"Not in these shoes," Sirius said with a put-on stuck up air. Harry grinned.

"We are apparating," Severus said. "Which we can do now that Black has a wand."

"You got a wand?" Harry asked. "When?"

"Last night on my way home," he said. With a sly grin, he added, "You should have seen the children I scared in Ollivander's."

"I can imagine," Harry said. He patted his own wand pocket and felt the reassuring bulge. "Well? Ready?"

"I am not sure I will ever be," Severus commented dryly.

"You're getting an award," Harry said. "At least try and look like you appreciate it."  
"Order of Merlin First Class," Sirius said thoughtfully, testing the words on his tongue. "Didn't you say they were going to give it to you for catching me?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Though once they realized Pettigrew was the guilty one, he became the stated reason."

Sirius cracked a smile. "I like to think I'm important enough to cause someone to get a medal."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Who am I apparating with?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"Whomever you like," Sirius said.

Harry shrugged and stepped over to take Severus's arm. He looked down at him before they both disappeared and were relocated to the apparation point within the Ministry. After registering their wands, they proceeded to locate a small conference room in which the "ceremony" was to be held. Severus was assured that it would be a very small affair, only a few of the teachers and the minister present.

"Why can't they send the medal by owl?" Severus grumbled.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "It's an honor to know someone of your status," he said jokingly.

Severus looked down at Sirius's hand on his shoulder with disdain. Sirius removed it.

"Why did I agree to let you come?" he asked himself rhetorically.

They stepped into the conference room where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had already been gathered. They clapped as he entered. Severus's dark look told them to stop immediately. Harry had to swallow a grin.

"I believe congratulations are in order, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile. "The Minister should be here in a few minutes."

Severus nodded. Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Congratulations to you as well."

"Thank you," Sirius said gratefully. "It wouldn't have happened without you."

"Glad to help," Dumbledore said, smiling.

After McGonagall echoed Dumbledore's congratulations, they stood around awkwardly, waiting for the arrival of Fudge. McGonagall wandered over to Harry.

"Good summer, Harry?" she asked conversationally.

"Very good, ma'm," Harry replied politely.

She waved her hand. "Dispense with the formalities, Harry," she said. "I have."

"Yes, Professor," he said.

She gave him a soft look accompanied by a slight shake of the head. Harry blinked at her when the door opened across the room. A formally dressed Minister of Magic and his entourage entered. Everyone stood. Fudge shuffled forward.

"Shall we start then?" he asked. Those gathered nodded. He cleared his throat and stood looking important. Harry noticed that one of the people who had come in with him was a reporter with an oversized camera. He tried not to grin imagining a picture of Snape on the front page of the newspaper looking as grumpy as he did at the moment.

"You all know that we are here to honor one Severus Snape for his services in catching the criminal Peter Pettigrew," Fudge said breathily, glancing briefly, nervously at Sirius. Egging him on, Sirius adopted a haughty and challenging look. Fudge looked away. "Therefore, we would like to award him with Order of Merlin, First Class." He looked at Snape expectantly. He stepped forward.

"It would be an honor, sir," Severus said politely. Harry looked at Severus as if he had morphed into a hippogriff. He had never heard his guardian speak with that amount of deference to anyone.

Fudge nodded and gestured for one of the assistants hovering behind him to come forward. She presented a gold trimmed rectangular box of blue velvet. Opening it ceremoniously, she revealed a glittering badge of sorts. Severus was looking at it with a form of mild disgust. It was well veiled to the common onlooker, however.

"Who would you like to do the honors?" Fudge asked graciously.

Severus turned. "Harry?"

Blushing, Harry came forward, picking the delicate gold pin off of the cushion of velvet on which it sat. He fumbled with the backing until it released. Harry stepped closer to pin it on Severus's cloak, for he did not know where else it would go. For the briefest of moments, their eyes locked. Harry curled his lip with the hint of a smile and Severus's gaze softened ever so slightly. A light flashed beside them. Blinking through the spots that suddenly filled his vision, Harry struggled to close the pin. At last it caught and he stepped away. The photographer's camera was still aimed at them as Harry stepped away and Fudge shook Severus's hand. Harry noted that Severus's grip seemed extra firm for the minister. He showed no indication other than a flicker of worry or suspicion that was quickly dispensed with beneath his politician's façade.

As they broke off the handshake, the photographer stepped away.

"I apologize for having to run-" Fudge began informally.

Severus cut him off. "It is just fine. Thank you for coming, Minister. It has been a pleasure."

Fudge scrutinized him for a moment. "Yes, well, have a good day, all of you." With a nod to the rest and a wave at those hovering behind him, Fudge swept out of the door.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well, welcome to the Order, Severus!"

"Thank you, Albus," he replied dryly. Addressing the rest, he said, "You can all go now, if you wish. I appreciate your coming."

After a round of congratulations and goodbyes, only Severus, Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore were left in the room. Severus ran his hand through his hair.

"None of that was necessary," he complained.

"It goes a long way towards furthering your image," Dumbledore pointed out.

Severus raised a brow. "I was happy with it before."

"Of course," he said dismissively. "If you will excuse me, I would have a word with Mr. Black."

Sirius looked surprised. "Certainly."

They stepped out into the corridor, leaving Harry and Severus alone in the room.

* * *

"As you are assuredly aware," Dumbledore began, "Mr. Lupin is no longer at the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Sirius nodded. "He had said as much."

"Naturally, we are in need of someone to fill that position," the old man said, eyes twinkling. He waited expectantly.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "Are you asking _me_?"

"Yes, my dear boy," Dumbledore replied. "If you are amenable."

Sirius blinked. "And- but you don't think that me teaching kids is going to be an issue with the parents? That's almost as bad as a werewolf."

"You are forgetting that you have been cleared," Dumbledore reminded him. "They can say nothing other than to dispute the court's decision."

Sirius frowned. "Oh."

Dumbledore patted him on the arm. "You can certainly have a few days to think over such an offer. There will be a teacher's meeting next Thursday. If you decide you would like to join the staff, I believe Severus would not mind you tagging along with him."

"Sure," Sirius said distractedly. That gave him a little less than a week to consider it.

Dumbledore smiled once more then dismissed himself. He hummed a cheery tune as he strolled leisurely down the hall, away from Sirius. Sirius could do naught but blink at him and shake his head.

-[]-

Severus gave Sirius a flat stare when he finished his announcement.

"Well are you going to do it?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you should," Harry said forcefully. "I can come down and visit all the time."

Sirius looked at Severus expectantly. Severus deliberately took a slow sip of his coffee.

"I think you should," he said, surprising the other two. "After all, none of the recent teachers have lasted more than a year, who is to say you shall be different?"

"Who's to say I won't?" Sirius shot back.

Severus looked at him appraisingly. "You will not."

Sirius looked contemplative. "I think I'll do it. What else would I do with myself?"

"Good question," Severus muttered.

"That's great," Harry said. "You'll be a fun teacher."

Sirius put on a stern face. "Fun does not help you learn, Harry."

For a moment, Harry thought he was being serious until his face broke into a wide grin. Severus rolled his eyes.

"And here I was looking forward to the start of term," he grumbled.

Sirius punched him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, now we'll get to see more of each other."

"Fantastic," Snape replied sarcastically. "You do realize that you are going to actually have to _work_ at this job, right?"

"Hey, if you can do it, so can I."

Severus gave him a look.

"And that's my cue to go," Sirius said, standing. "I'll see you soon, Harry. And you're supposed to take me to the meeting on Thursday, Severus."

"Am I to be your babysitter as well?" Severus asked snidely.

"Don't be silly," Sirius said dismissively. "You'd be a horrible babysitter."

Severus glared at Sirius.

"See you," he said and disapparated.

Severus shook his head and picked up his coffee once more, enjoying the silence.

* * *

Harry writhed in his bed, sheets twisting around his legs. He was covered in a cold sweat and a look of pain graced his face.

"Harry?" a voice said. A cold hand touched his cheek. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open, hand flying to his scar. It burned fiercely. He drew in a shaky breath and was startled to find himself face to face with Severus.

"Harry?" he asked once more. "Are you okay?"

Harry blinked. He sat up and reached for his glasses. Severus turned up the lamp at his bedside.

"I think so," he said, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Nightmare."

Severus frowned, sitting next to him on the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

Harry gulped. "I think he's back."

Severus paled slightly, not noticeable in the dark. He placed his hand on Harry's. "Are you sure?"

Harry shook his head. "And if he is...he isn't quite right. It was really odd. I didn't see him exactly...but the other man called him 'my lord'."

"Tell me everything, if you can," Severus encouraged.

"All I saw was the back of his chair in front of the fireplace. There was a snake too. Whatever was in the chair was small; I didn't see a shadow on the arm. But the voice...Then someone came in. His hood was up but he sounded familiar but I can't... I can't place him," Harry said in frustration. "Then I think the person in the chair told the snake to attack someone but I couldn't tell who. It wasn't the man in the cloak. It went away and they were talking but I couldn't hear what they said. Something about a plan. That's not very helpful."

Severus was silent during Harry's speech. He looked contemplatively at Harry.

"It seems the prophecy has fulfilled itself," he said simply.

Harry frowned. "If only I could _remember_," he said, frustrated again.

"Remember what, exactly?" Severus asked.

"Anything. What they said, who the man was...anything helpful," he muttered.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand. "You have been helpful. We now know that we must be on our guard. You should go back to sleep."

Harry looked at him. "After that?" he asked incredulously. "What if I have another nightmare?"

"Would you like some potion?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't like the thought of not being able to wake up if..."

"Try to sleep then," Severus said, pushing Harry gently against the pillows. "If you need anything at all, I am only one room over."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

"Of course," Severus replied.

Harry pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. He felt the bed tilt as Severus stood. Had his eyes been open, Harry might have seen the soft, yet worried look that Severus gave him. As it was, he did not see Severus rub his forearm and leave the room with a deep furrow to his brow. It seemed as if he might have to break his promise to Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. The words of his book were beginning to blur.

"All right there, Harry?" Severus asked from across the room.

"Just tired, I think," Harry said.

"Did you get back to sleep last night?" Severus asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head. "Do you really think he is back?"

Severus hesitated. "I do not believe he is a threat at the present time."

"That doesn't answer my question," Harry pointed out. Harry hoped that he would tell him what he really thought. That was one of the things he valued about Severus; he did not soften the truth for Harry.

Severus looked thoughtful. "Yes, I believe he is on his way back. It was inevitable."

"But you don't think he's a threat?"

"Not yet," Severus said. He looked at Harry closely. "You ought to try and get some sleep now."

Harry nodded. "I won't argue with that."

Setting his book down, Harry curled up on the couch, head resting on a throw pillow. He was asleep minutes later.

* * *

Severus set aside the stack of paperwork he was working on and glanced over at Harry. He seemed to be fast asleep but was shivering in violent waves. Severus wondered if he should wake him. The fact Harry was in such need of sleep today held him back. He had been nodding off all morning. Though it was pleasantly warm inside the house, Severus got Harry a fuzzy blanket and threw it over him. He folded back the top edge so that it did not brush his face. He brushed his hair back, paused for a moment, then returned to his work.

* * *

"Morning, Severus," Harry said, coming into the kitchen Thursday morning.

"Good morning," he replied. He lowered his paper and fixed Harry with a narrow look. "Any nightmares?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. It was just that one," he insisted. "That was a few days ago, you can probably stop asking."

Severus pursed his lips. "I still have a hard time believing that you are sleeping okay."

In fact, Severus knew he wasn't. He had gotten in the habit of checking on Harry at random intervals through the night. Each time he did, Harry had a frown upon his face, covers thrown off and a cold sweat covering his body. Severus would replace his blankets, put more wood on the fire, then return to bed, at a loss for what else he could do.

Harry frowned. "They're just bad dreams. Pretty much replays of the nightmare," he assured him. "They're actually going away."

Severus gave him a skeptical look. "While that may be, I feel the need to remind you that you can wake me up at any time, even just to talk."

"I appreciate that, Sev," Harry said, taking a muffin. "But I think I'm okay."

Severus grunted and returned to his paper. It was not long before the Floo flared and Sirius stepped out.

"Hey there," he said, meandering into the kitchen.

"I suppose it is too much to ask you to come to the door and knock?" Severus muttered.

Sirius ignored him. "What time is the meeting?"

"In a half hour," Severus said without looking up. "Though we should arrive a bit early, I must speak with Dumbledore."

"Alright," Sirius agreed easily. "So what's been up with you, Harry? It's been like, two whole days since I last saw you."

Harry grinned. "Nothing much," he said. "Made some plans for the World Cup."

Sirius's eyes widened. "You're going to the World Cup?" he asked, both shocked and excited. He looked at Severus whose expression was long suffering.

"Yeah!" Harry told him happily. "Ron's dad got us tickets."

"Don't suppose you have an extra..." Sirius said jokingly.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright," Sirius said earnestly. "Have fun though! Tell me who wins."

"To be honest, I don't even know who's playing," Harry admitted.

"Bulgaria and Ireland," Severus spoke up.

Harry and Sirius looked at him. "Are you a closet Quidditch fan?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

Severus folded back his paper and pointed at one of the headlines. "I honestly do not know how you missed it."

Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, you want to borrow my tent? You're camping right?" Sirius asked.

"You have a tent?" Harry asked.

"My place has got one of everything," Sirius said in exasperation. "It's taken me the better part of the past few days just to go through everything in the spare room."

"Can I come over yet?" Harry asked.

"Before the end of summer," Sirius promised. "We ought to be going soon, right?"

"Indeed," Severus said, putting down his coffee.

They walked over to the Floo.

"You'll be fine on your own for an hour or two, correct?" Severus asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said. "Have fun."

Severus sighed. "These meetings are anything but."

* * *

"He claims that he has seen no more 'visions' but he is still plagued by bad dreams," Snape told Dumbledore before the meeting. "I am concerned; I do not know what to do to ease them. He generally refuses potion."

"I expect they will fade," Albus said. "Provided that there is nothing immediate to reinforce the danger at hand."

"You do think it is really him then?" Severus asked. Though he knew what the answer would be, he could not stop himself from hoping that Dumbledore would say differently.

"Unfortunately, I do," Dumbledore said. "I am very concerned about Harry's safety. Voldemort's first task will be to hunt Harry down."

Severus cringed at the name of his former master. "I hope I can protect him until he gets to Hogwarts."

Severus pushed the thoughts of Harry sitting alone in an empty house out of his mind.

"I do not believe he will do anything so soon," Dumbledore reassured him. "Severus, you do realize that he will be after you as well?"

"Yes," he said dryly. "That is not the main concern here, however."

"Of course not," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Though you agree that in order to protect Harry, you must also protect yourself."

Severus waved a hand in dismissal. "I will be fine. Come, everyone is here. I would like to get started so that I can get back."

Dumbledore nodded. "Naturally."

* * *

Severus stepped out of the fireplace looking irritated. Sirius followed close behind.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Sirius was saying. "It'll make life interesting."

"It will make more work for everyone. This is not what we need at the moment," Severus snapped, crossing the room and leaving Harry's line of sight. He saw Sirius follow. From his spot at the kitchen table, Harry strained to hear what they said.

"Relax, Severus," Sirius said.

"Relax?" Severus asked, tone that of surprise. "How do you expect me to relax when the Dark Lord could quite possibly be on the return and we are going to have a whole year without Dumbledore at the school? That is inviting trouble and opening the door graciously when it gets there."

"But I'll be there," Sirius said cockily. Harry could imagine the look Severus shot him.

The conversation seemed to have stopped. Harry decided he would learn no more by listening so he went to ask what was going on.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, coming into the room.

"Just fine," Severus snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Severus said dryly.

Harry looked at Sirius expectantly. He gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Harry. They specifically said not to tell you," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably because you would tell all your little friends, then they'd tell all their little friends and well... you know how it goes."

Harry pouted lightly. "I wouldn't tell."

"You say that now," Severus said. "I will be in my study." With that, he stalked off in the other direction.

"I've had to put up with that all morning," Sirius said. Harry gave Sirius a commiserating look.

"I'll have to put up with it for the rest of the summer," Harry pointed out. "You can leave anytime."

"I'll kidnap you if he doesn't cheer up," Sirius promised with a wink.

Harry chuckled. _Tap, tap, tap_. Harry looked around and spotted a tawny owl at the window. He slid the window open and untied the note from its foot. It sat on the windowsill, apparently waiting for a reply.

Harry unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_My mother insists that I invite you and Professor Snape over for dinner. I'm sorry for subjecting you to what is sure to be a boring evening but I would like to see you, it's been all summer. If you can't come, that's alright, we'll meet up at the World Cup. You are going, right? Anyway, does Saturday at 6:00 work for you? Let me know._

_Draco_

"What is it?" Sirius asked, craning his neck to look at the letter.

"A dinner invitation," Harry said.

"From who?" Sirius asked. "Snape has friends?"

"From the Malfoys. And it's for both of us," Harry pointed out.

Sirius tilted his head. "Oh right, I forgot you were friends with the little blond one."

"Sirius, be fair," Harry admonished. "Draco's really nice."

"I guess I'll find out, huh?" Sirius asked lightly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He walked into the other room, letter in hand. At the study door, Harry knocked. "Severus?"

"Come in, Harry," he replied, still sounding like he was in a bad mood.

Harry opened the door and stepped just inside. He held up the letter in way of explanation.

"We've been invited to the Malfoys' for dinner Saturday at 6:00," Harry said. "Their owl is waiting for a reply."

Severus's face remained blank. "Do you want to go?"

"Do you?" Harry shot back.

Severus shrugged, rather out of character. "I will leave that up to you. If you want to go, I will come."

"Okay," Harry said. He turned for the door, then hesitated. "You okay, Severus?"

Severus looked up at Harry for a long moment. "Yes," he said simply.

"Okay," Harry replied. He shut the door quietly behind him and went to pen a quick reply to Draco. In his messy scrawl, Harry wrote:

_Draco,_

_We'd be happy to come over for dinner. Saturday works fine. I am going to the World Cup and I think we are meeting up with the Weasleys. You should join us! But we can talk more about that on Saturday. I'll be looking forward to it._

_See you,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled it up, tied it to the owl's foot and released it into the air. It flapped twice to gain altitude then disappeared into the sky. He turned around to find Sirius leaning against the doorframe.

"Still here?" he joked.

"Just can't get rid of me, can you?" Sirius returned.

"I've tried all the household pest banishing charms I know but..." Harry shrugged, apparently helpless.

Sirius laughed. "I really don't want to go back and finish cleaning up that house, want to play a game of chess?"

Harry inclined his head. "You play chess?"

"Of course," Sirius said easily. "Who doesn't?"

"I don't know," Harry said. He grinned slyly. "I'd like to see you play Severus."

"I'd kick his butt," Sirius said confidently.

Harry grinned wider. "Let's see if you can beat me first before moving on to the master."

"You're on."

An hour and two games of chess later, they were forced to call it a draw. Harry won the first, Sirius the second.

"Up for a tiebreaker?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Harry replied. As they were resetting the pawns, Severus came wandering into the room. He looked at Sirius.

"I thought you left," he stated.

Sirius looked offended. "Why is that everybody's reaction?"  
Severus's lip curled into a sneer. At least taunting Sirius was brightening up his mood, albeit very slightly.

"You want to play?" Harry offered. "I'd like to see you go against Sirius."

Severus considered it for a moment. "Alright," he agreed. He set down the large book that he held on the end table and moved over to the chessboard.

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "You're going down."

Severus merely raised a brow and commanded a pawn to move forward two spaces. Sirius took this in then ordered a move of his own. Five swift turns later, Severus's queen had Sirius's king at her mercy. His sword clattered from his hands in a gesture of defeat. Severus sat back and examined his fingernails.

"You were saying?" Severus said smugly.

Sirius grumbled something unintelligible. Severus pushed his chair back and stood. "Thank you, Harry. Crushing Black was just what I needed."

Harry grinned. "Anytime."

* * *

Later on, Harry wandered up to his room. He organized a few things on his dresser and idly picked up the paper that sported the picture of Harry pinning the badge on Severus's cloak.

_Severus Snape, Hogwarts Professor, Awarded Order of Merlin, First Class for Capture of Peter Pettigrew, Convicted Felon_

Beneath the lengthy title, Harry saw himself fumble with the pin, share a soft look with Severus then step back as Severus shook hands with the Minister. He watched it several times, feeling a warm feeling spread through his chest as he did so. Harry used a cutting spell, even though he was technically not allowed to do magic, and cut the picture from the paper. He bent down and took the photo album that Severus had given him off of the bottom shelf of his bookshelf. Even though they could not hurt him, Harry was still wary of the spines on the Streeler shell that adorned the spine. He opened it to one of the last partially filled pages. He had only a few pictures with Severus there; Harry decided he should remedy that. He slid the black and white newspaper photo into an empty sleeve. Harry rubbed his thumb over the plastic thoughtfully, then closed the album with a faint smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome, do come in," Narcissa said graciously, opening the door to the menacing Malfoy Manor wide. And Harry had thought Spinner's End was dark and gloomy.

Harry and Severus stepped inside, Severus nodding politely as he passed their host. Draco appeared in the hall and shot Harry a wide smile. He replied in kind.

"I'm very glad you could come," Narcissa said. "I'll admit, we have had far too few visitors since... you know."

Severus inclined his head. "If I were in your place, I would not seek to remedy that."

Draco rolled his eyes lightly. "My mother loves company."

Narcissa gave a weak smile. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the sitting room. They followed her into a large room with a fireplace and ornate metal and glass table. Upon it sat a varied array of cookies, tea cakes and appetizers. It seemed that Mrs. Malfoy did not only like to have company, she also knew how to do it properly. She poured tea for everyone and Draco was the first to take a cookie. After he had set the example, Harry gladly took a cake of his own.

"So how has your summer been?" Narcissa asked Harry politely.

"Wonderful, thanks," he replied earnestly.

Coming in, Harry was unsure of what to expect from Draco's mother. He had known, at least from the way that Draco talked, that she was nowhere near as bad as Lucius. However, she had also married him. Harry felt as if he should tread carefully.

"Is Sirius still staying with you?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, he moved out," Harry responded, feeling more comfortable talking with his friend. "Did you hear the news?"  
"That he was cleared?" Draco asked excitedly. "Yeah, I saw it in the paper. That's really great, give him my congratulations."

"I will," Harry promised.

Narcissa looked from Harry to Severus. "Sirius Black was living with you?"

"Unfortunately," Severus said dryly. "It was either that or Azkaban," he said, causally raising his cup to his lips.

"And they allowed that?" she asked, interested. Harry wondered if she was thinking of her husband. He desperately hoped that there was no way that he would be allowed out, no matter the supervision.

"Being that it was merely in the interim between the time he was 'caught' and his trial, yes," Severus replied. "Not to mention, things that Harry Potter wants to happen are rarely denied," he said with a hint of his old snideness.

Harry shot him a look. "You could've said 'no'," he pointed out.

"If you recall, I did," Severus shot back.

"Right," Harry conceded. He shrugged and changed the subject. "Have you made your plans for the World Cups yet?" he asked Draco.

"Not entirely," he said.

"Then you ought to try and get a site near Ron's. That's where we are too."

"Sure," Draco agreed, glancing at his mother. "Is that alright?"

"It matters little to me," Narcissa said.

"I said much the same," Severus muttered.

"Great," Harry said. "Do you know if Hermione is coming?"

"She's coming with us," Draco said. Harry looked a little surprised. Draco shrugged. "Just paying her back for harboring me a few years ago."

Harry nodded. "Brilliant. It should be great fun. Who are you rooting for?"

"Bulgaria," he responded instantly. "You?"

"Not sure yet," he said. "I'll wait and see."

They chatted about Quidditch for a while, ignoring the two adults on the other side of the room. Harry was beginning to realize how much he missed talking with someone of his own age. He vowed to become more social for the rest of the summer.

* * *

As their children talked of sports, Severus and Narcissa sat in an awkward silence.

"How have you been?" Severus asked, peering at her closely. He wondered how much of an effect the removal of Lucius had been on her. From what he could tell this far, she seemed to be lighter hearted and less restrained. Severus could only imagine what the household was like with him around.

"Pretty good, actually," she said. "It's good to have Draco home."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I imagine it would be."

Silence fell for another minute. He thought for a second before posing the question rattling around in his mind.

"Did you invite us here as a sort of revenge on Lucius?" he asked quietly, genuinely interested in the answer.

"What? No, of course not," she said quickly. "I invited you because Draco is friends with Harry." She added, as an after thought, "And because I thought maybe we could become friends, or at least acquaintances. I lost most of my connections after I decided I didn't want to be associated with Death Eaters anymore."

"That was a good choice," Severus replied dryly. "They are rarely trustworthy. That being said, you do realize that I am..."

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "But you're not anymore, right?"

"No."

"Alright then," she said as if that closed the matter.

Maybe it did. The only sound was the clinking of china and the chatting of their children for a few minutes.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Narcissa said. When Severus merely tilted his head, she clarified, "Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Ah, that," Severus said. "Thank you." He did not comment further, instead taking a sip of tea.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner and dessert, Harry and Severus made their exit.

"Thank you for having us," Severus said politely.

"No, thank you for coming," Narcissa replied graciously.

"Hopefully that satisfies her urge for company for another month or so," Draco muttered to Harry. Harry grinned. "Nice seeing you."

"Same," Harry replied. "'Till the world cup then?"

"Sure," Draco said. "I'll owl you when we firm up plans."

"Sounds great," Harry said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Harry and Severus stepped outside and Severus apparated them away, the protective barriers having been temporarily lowered. They arrived back at Spinner's End and Harry collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Socializing is tiring," he complained.

"Now you see why I avoid it," Severus replied in a satisfied tone.

Eyes closed, Harry grinned. "Maybe I'll follow your example."

"Something tells me that will not go over well," he stated.

Cracking an eye open, Harry asked, "What?"

Severus smirked. "What with you being the Boy Who Lived and all."

Harry groaned. "Do you have a potion to remove fame? I can do without it."

"Not a thing," Severus said. "I suppose you have ruled out poison?" he asked snidely.

"That would only increase my fame," Harry muttered. "Dead people are so popular," he whined.

Severus actually laughed, albeit lightly. Harry peered at him closely.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked. "Did they drug you?"

"I assure you, Harry, I am just fine."

Harry shook his head as a slow smile spread across his face.

* * *

Severus was up early on Monday morning, for some reason finding sleep hard to come by. Harry had been up late the night before so Severus assumed he would be sleeping in. Midgy brought him a cup of coffee and he opened the newspaper. No sooner had he begun the first article than a knock sounded on the door. Severus's brow furrowed. Who would come calling this early in the morning?

Dressed in a long black robe, Severus hoped it was not anyone important. He looked through the peephole then opened the door with a growl.

"What on earth are you doing here, Black?"

Sirius looked offended. "How's that for a greeting," he muttered.

Severus gave him a dark look. "It is six in the morning."

"And...?" Sirius asked innocently. He produced a wrapped gift from behind his back. "It's Harry's birthday."

"I know," Severus said defensively. "I was planning on taking him to dinner on Diagon Alley."

Sirius stepped into the hall with a wave of his hand. Severus shut the door. Sirius said dismissively, "You can take him to dinner tomorrow."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "I thought we could have a party."

"A party?" Severus asked slowly, incredulously. "Where?"

Sirius gestured grandly to the hall. "Here of course."

Severus blinked. "You cannot be sincere in that notion."

"On the contrary, I'm serious," Sirius said.

"Everyday," Severus said.

"Will you stop with the name puns?" Sirius complained, rolling his eyes.

Severus sneered. "It is regrettably one of the few things that annoys you."

"Whatever," Sirius said. "Anyway, how 'bout you take Harry out for breakfast instead? That'll give me time to brighten up the place."

Severus looked at him. "Does it need brightening? Besides, what kind of party is this really going to be? Harry has spent most of the summer with the two of us, it is nothing special."

Sirius patted Severus on the arm patronizingly, then made his way to the kitchen. "Yeah, that's all right," he said dismissively. "You suppose I could get Midgy to whip up some French Toast?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Does that not defeat the pretense of my taking Harry out for breakfast?"

"Right," Sirius said with a frown. "I'm still hungry, though."

"I believe I have a box of dog biscuits in the cupboard," Severus said snidely, going back to his paper and coffee.

Sirius made a face.

* * *

An hour later, Severus roused Harry from his slumber.

"Good morning, Harry," he said, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Morning, Sev," Harry replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," Severus said. With a hint of a smile, he said, "Happy birthday."

Harry grinned in response. "Thanks."

"If you get up, I thought we could go to breakfast to celebrate," Severus said, stepping back.

"Alright!" Harry agreed eagerly, throwing off his sheets.

Severus nodded. "I'll be downstairs."

"I'll be down in a sec," Harry promised.

Severus returned to the kitchen and waited for Harry to come down. When he did, Sirius popped out of the sitting room.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't resist coming to say happy birthday to my favorite godson," Sirius said with a sloppy grin.

Harry snorted. "Your only godson."

Sirius shrugged. "Nevertheless, happy brithday!"

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?"

With a glance at Severus, he replied, "Nah. Snape loaned me a few teaching books that I was going to read through. _101 Ways to Make Students Cry With Minimal Effort_ and _Handbook for Handling Students You Hate._"

Harry's brow furrowed, looking between the two adults. "Are you being serious?"  
"Always," Sirius said with a wink. Harry laughed, despite himself.

"See, you do it as well," Severus pointed out. "And I own no such books."

"Maybe you don't but I bet you could write me one up," Sirius commented.

Severus glared at him. "Are you ready, Harry? We best leave before I do something for which you will rebuke me."

"Yep," Harry said easily.

Severus apparated them to Diagon Alley where they wandered into a small little cafe called Pamela's. It was quaint with green papered walls and a small bar area in the corner. The service was prompt and soon both Severus and Harry had ordered.

"You are fourteen now, correct?" Severus asked conversationally, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah," Harry said. He looked thoughtful. "It's hard to believe so much time has passed."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I am finding it more and more difficult to remember a time when you did not live with me."

Harry shivered. "I can still remember living with the Dursleys."

"That is not easily forgotten, I daresay," Severus commented, arranging his silverware so that it was straight. "Do you ever wonder about them?"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

Severus inclined his head. "What they are up to these days. Not that you would care, simply out of curiosity."

"Well, I can't imagine much has changed," Harry said with a frown. "Dudley is probably still getting spoiled and being a bully only now he's bigger and has meaner friends, I would guess."

"I am sorry," Severus said abruptly. "I should not have brought that up on today of all days."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright." He smiled slowly. "It just serves to remind me how grateful I am that everything worked out like it did."

Severus looked away, lest he betray emotion.

Harry continued. "Four years ago, I would never have imagined that I'd not only have a father but a godfather too. It was too much to hope for. And here it happened without me even trying."

Severus looked back at him. He felt unsettled and struggled for words. "Happy birthday."

Harry laughed. "Honestly, all this is worth a lifetime of presents."

"I am glad you think so, because I did not get you anything," Severus said, lip curling a bit.

Harry grinned. "That's alright," he said honestly.

Severus shook his head. "I was not being serious, I just wondered at how you would respond. You are a constant surprise, though I should have seen that coming. Your present is at home."

Harry was about to say something in return when the waitress returned with Harry's blueberry pancakes and Severus's omelet.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, looking up at the older woman. As he did so, the hair blocking his scar fell to the side.

"Goodness," she said with a gasp. "Are you Harry Potter."

Harry bit his lip and looked to Severus for help. Severus's expression was a mix between amusement and snide disgust.

"Uh, yeah," Harry responded hesitantly.

She grasped his hand and shook it tightly. "It is an honor."

"Er, thanks," Harry replied. She gave him a grandmotherly smile and bustled off, presumably to tell her coworkers. "Thanks for the help," Harry muttered at Severus.

"Only you," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Thank goodness you are not like Lockhart."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, look where that got him. The whole wizarding world hates him now." Harry stabbed his pancakes with a fork and doused them with syrup. Severus watched him critically.

"Would you like a little pancake with that syrup?" he asked with a sneer.

Harry looked up innocently. Harry pointed at himself with his fork. "Birthday for the Boy Who Lived, remember?" A long string of syrup dripped from the end onto his robes. "Oops."

Severus shook his head once more in exasperation. "Again, I say: only you."

Harry was too busy rubbing the spot with a damp napkin to comment. As he did so, Harry's head jerked as if he heard something. Harry looked up.

Almost every pair of eyes in the restaurant was focused on their table. Harry slumped down in his seat.

"Maybe we should pick a muggle restaurant next time," he commented.

Severus gave him an inquisitive look before noticing the rest of the patrons. He sent each and every one of them a glare. Most looked away after a moment or two of eye contact. Harry seemed to be watching him do this.

He grinned. "I knew you'd be good for something."

"Glad to be of service," he said sarcastically. "Perhaps you should wave to your adoring fans."

"Fat chance," Harry said. "Eat. I get the feeling this is only going to get worse."

Severus waved a hand ambiguously. "Yes, each of the patrons calls a few of their friends. 'Come to Pamela's, the wonderful Harry Potter is here'," he said snidely. "Soon a veritable throng of people will be clamoring for your attention."

Harry said grumpily, "It could happen."

"I surely hope it does not," Severus said.

"Believe me, I do too," Harry said, eyes wide in earnest.

The rest of the meal passed with idle chatter. Harry ate quickly and once he finished, he fidgeted in his seat, glancing around often. Severus raised a brow.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," Harry replied, almost before Severus got the words out of his mouth.

Severus waved for the waitress. She came bustling over, apparently waiting for them to signal.

"May I have the check?" Severus prompted when she stood mute for a moment.

"Oh, no check," she said. "That's Harry Potter," she pointed out as if he were not aware.

"I know that; he is my son," Severus said defensively with a scowl on his face. "And as far as I am concerned, he will not get special treatment here. May I have the check?"

She shook her head forcefully, looking between the two of them with an odd expression on her face. "Owner's orders."

"Fine," Severus conceded. "Let's go, Harry."

Harry looked embarrassed. He nodded in relief and slid out of the booth. Once released into the freedom of the street, Harry let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Too much pressure for you?" Severus asked.

"Definitely," Harry replied. He shook his head lightly. "Though I do love seeing the look on people's faces when they realize you adopted me."

Severus huffed indignantly but the corner of his lip curled up a bit. "That was the whole reason I did it."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at him strangely.

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am jesting, Harry. Relax."

Harry stared at him blankly. "When did you acquire a sense of humor? It's unnerving; I'm not used to it."

"I've always had a sense of humor."

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "Now that was funny!"  
Severus scowled, offering his arm for Harry to hold onto. In a few seconds, they were back on the doorstep of Spinner's End. Severus opened the door and held it for Harry. Harry stepped in casually. His brow furrowed as he looked towards the sitting room doorway; the edge of a red banner could be seen peeking out from the doorway. A burst of color was sure to tip him off. Severus followed as Harry went to investigate. As Harry stepped into the sitting room, decorated wall to wall in red and gold, a chorus of "Surprise!" spread around the room as people popped up from behind the couch, desk and chair. One even hid behind the potted plant.

A wide grin split Harry's face as the guests converged around him echoing the sentiment of "happy birthday". Severus stood in shock for a moment, being almost as surprised as Harry. He scanned the knot of people for Sirius. Spotting him, he stalked over, pinched him tightly by the elbow and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow!" Sirius complained, pulling his arm free. "What was that for?"

"You led me to believe that the 'party' was going to consist of the three of us, not a houseful of people," Severus growled.

"No, you assumed that and I didn't correct you," Sirius said with a shrug, plucking a stuffed mushroom off a tray of appetizers that sat on the table. He popped it into his mouth whole. Talking through the bulge in his cheek, he said, "Whot's wrong wif it anyway?"

"I like to have plenty of time to get used to the idea of people defiling my house," Severus stated.

After swallowing, Sirius replied, "You're just being antisocial."

Severus was silent for he knew Sirius was right.

"What are you mad about?" Sirius asked. He gestured towards the party room. "Did you see Harry's face?"

Severus couldn't deny that Harry was enjoying himself. From his vantage point, he could see Harry laughing at a joke told by the twins. He saw Lupin come over and clap Harry on the back. Harry gave him a grin. Begrudgingly, he said, "I did. He seems to be having a good time."

Sirius came up beside Severus. "Then relax and have a good time too. Harry would like that."

Severus wouldn't. Nevertheless, he conceded for the sake of his son. "Fine," he snapped. "Though in the future, I implore you to ask permission before inviting over a whole horde of people."

"So this can happen again?" Sirius asked innocently.

"NO."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry collapsed onto the oversized bed within the Weasleys' spacious tent. He gazed at the ceiling with a wild smile on his face.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. The mattress bounced as Ron joined him.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ron asked, wonder in his voice.

Harry nodded in a daze. In fact, the entire day had been amazing. They had taken a portkey from a little ways off the Burrow and arrived at a field which looked to be a sea of tents. The atmosphere was noisy but full of excitement. Harry took in the scene with relish. Vendors sold their memorabilia to adoring fans, sparklers crackled in colors of green and red. In fact, there was so much green and red that it looked like Christmas. Some went all out with their decorations, making Harry's eyes hurt. Severus looked irritated by the bustling hordes but Harry was swept up in the atmosphere.

"Come on, let's go see what they're selling!" Harry had told Ron, puling him into the crowd. He came out with a model racing broom that flew in circles around his hand and a two pairs of Omnioculars, one for him and one for Ron. They had returned to find Draco, Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy setting up a very nice tent beside Severus's. Hermione had greeted them happily and they fell to talking as they sat around the Weasleys' attempt at a fire.

"I heard Sirius got off," Hermione had said with a wide smile. "You'll have to give him my congratulations."

"I will," Harry had promised. "It's been an awesome summer."

"I'm glad," she had said, patting his arm. "He and Professer Snape still fighting?"

"Yeah, but I think it's fun for them. They don't hate each other quite so much."

After that, talk turned to other things and the time passed quickly before the match. The twins talked of betting and Ron told of each team's prospects of winning. Harry simply absorbed it all, offering no opinions on who he thought would win. He just wanted to wait and see.

The match itself was a memory that Harry would treasure for the rest of his life. He stared in amazement as Ireland rained gold upon the stands and the Veela's danced mesmerizingly on the field. At one point, he looked up to find Severus staring at him with a hint of a smile. Harry smiled back and looked into his Omnioculars for a better look at what was going on. The air buzzed with excitement as the match got underway. Harry watched the players' every move. He was so absorbed in the game that he did not even note the house elf or empty seat behind Draco. Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Regrettably, the game passed far too quickly.

Cheers went up from the Weasley twins as Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won. In fact, cheers spread throughout the stands; from Ireland's supporters anyway. Some Bulgarian fans cheered anyway, simply happy to see their favorite player catch the snitch in all its glory.

All of this replayed in Harry's head as if he were watching it through his Omnioculars. He let out a contented sigh as Hermione and Draco joined them, chatting happily about the match.

"Krum is really something, isn't he?" Draco said in amazement.

Hermione shrugged. "He didn't look very happy to be playing though."

Ron huffed dismissively. "That's just his normal face."

"I was sure Ireland was going to lose," Harry commented.

"Nah, I knew they'd win," Ron said.

The twins entered and lit some sparklers, telling jokes at Bulgaria's expense. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Slowly, the excitement drained away and left Harry exhausted. He said his goodbyes and returned to his own tent where Severus sat reading a book by the light of a lantern.

Harry shook his head. "You missed the party."

"I was there for a while," Severus replied. "It seems as if the party is still going on."

"I got tired," Harry said. "Night, Severus."

"Goodnight."

Without even changing his clothes, Harry climbed into bed in one of the sectioned off rooms in the tent. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Harry tossed in bed as he had the same dream yet again, though the details seemed to be fading. It was more of a blur than it had been previously. There was something new this time: screams. Harry could hear their terror in his sleep and sat up with a jolt when his name was called.

"Harry!" a familiar, urgent voice said. "Get up, we have to go."

"What?" Harry said, mind snapping into a state of feverish awareness. He heard screams from outside the tent. They were real. "What's going on?"  
"Death Eaters," Severus said grimly. "Hurry."  
Harry jumped out of bed and followed his guardian's long strides. "Where are we going?"

"Hide in the forest," Severus said. "The others seem to have already headed there. Wand out, Harry."

Harry nodded, gulping. He pulled out his wand.

"Nothing foolish," Severus said, gripping Harry's shoulder tightly. He fixed him with an intense look before stepping out through the flap of the tent. Harry followed. Fires burned, people screamed and several lay prone on the ground, unmoving. Harry took in the scene with horror. He saw people being levitated in the air, women shielding their children. It was horrible.

"We must move," Severus said, leading the way towards the forest. He held his wand out in front of him.

Harry followed close behind, not wanting to lose sight of Severus even for an instant. They walked hurriedly through the thinning herd of people. As the forest got closer, Harry's heart picked up speed, thinking in fact that they would make it. As he took his next step, a hand closed around his ankle. Harry stumbled, falling to the ground. He looked over and found a frail house elf gripping his leg. He shook it off and it ran away jerkily.

Severus stopped when he realized Harry was no longer following him. He was about ten feet ahead and turned to come back to Harry's aid when a black figure stepped out from between the tents next to which Severus stood. He stopped. Another stepped out to his right, then his left until he was surrounded by half a dozen Death Eaters. Harry watched in horror. Somehow, they didn't seem to have noticed him.

Severus raised his wand and fired off a spell, blocked easily by the Death Eater that stood between himself and Harry. An expelliarmus followed quickly, leaving Severus wandless. Harry slid backwards, hiding himself partway behind a tent until the time came that he could do something.

"Severus Snape," one of them said in a low voice. Harry could not tell who it was for they all had masks on. "It has been too long."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Yet not long enough."

A low chuckle emanated from one of the figures.

"You are a traitor," someone snapped. "You don't deserve-"

"To live?" another finished for them.

Harry froze. The circle closed in tighter, almost blocking Severus from Harry's view.

Severus said in a loud voice, "Run."

"What?" a Death Eater asked.

Harry knew that was a message for him but there was no way he was going to leave Severus here alone.

There was a murmur of whispering amongst the Death Eaters.

"Crucio!"

Harry saw Severus crumple to the ground. He had the feeling that something new would be haunting his dreams tonight.

"NO!" Harry screamed, feeling as if the breath had been sucked from his lungs. The nearest Death Eater turned around. Harry stepped out from between the tents and shot a Stupefy at him. He fell to the ground. The others turned to Harry as Severus pulled himself to his knees. "Severus!" Harry cried, tossing Severus his own wand. Severus caught it and in one fluid motion, brought it around in an arc and fired a spell. As he did so, several bolts of light shot towards Harry from the Death Eaters. Severus's eyes grew wide as he realized this. He cut off his spell midway and shot something that flew fast at Harry.

It was not fast enough. Harry was jerked backwards as something hit his chest. He felt his feet leave the ground and remembered no more.

* * *

"Hurry!" Draco cried, pulling Hermione along. "We're almost there."

"Draco!" Hermione protested. "What about Harry?"

"He's with Snape, he'll be fine," Draco assured her, even though he was not sure whether or not he believed his own words. They followed the bobbing spots of red hair in front of them in the dark.

"Duck!" Draco's mother screamed from behind them. Draco obeyed without question, pulling Hermione down with him. She fell on top of him as a spell whizzed over their heads.

She pushed off of him. "Sorry," she muttered.

Draco grunted as he pulled himself up and they continued on. Someone was following behind them. He reached for his wand to fire something at them and found it gone.

"My wand," he said, panicking. "It's gone."

"Keep moving," Narcissa insisted.

With no choice but to go on without it, Draco followed the others farther into the dark forest.

A few moments later, Hermione stumbled. Draco caught her by the arm. "You okay?"

"I twisted my ankle," she said with a grimace. "I'll hide out here, you go on. I can cast a disillusionment charm upon myself."

"Go, Draco," Narcissa said. "I will cast the charm and follow. Hurry."

There was still someone not far behind them, periodically firing a curse or two in their direction.

"No," Draco said, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Drac-" Hermione began.

"They're after Muggles and Mudbloods, don't you see?" he asked in exasperation. He looked towards his mother. "Help me."

Narcissa looked at him in conflict, clearly just wanting him to continue on. After a moment, she took Hermione's other arm around her shoulder. Draco helped her forward as fast as they could go. He huffed as she put more of her weight on him to keep from toppling over.

"Good thing I grew a little this summer," Draco muttered.

"Sorry," Hermione said with a weak smile. "Got stronger, too."

Draco managed a small grin as the hobbled along. He hoped their pursuer would give up soon. He had no idea how much longer they could keep this up, nor how they could withstand a fight if caught unawares.

* * *

Severus fired a shielding charm at Harry that hit just after he fell to the ground. Severus's chest tightened but he could not pause. Repeating the spell he had begun earlier, Severus swept his wand arm in a wide arc around him and murmured an incantation. The Death Eaters were just turning their attention back to him, having already dealt with Harry. Severus hoped that his spell was quick enough. He ended it with his wand tip in the air and a green burst came out of the end in a rippling disc moving outwards. Before it could reached the Death Eaters, two more Crucios were sent his way. He managed to dodge one but another hit him square in the chest. Severus gasped but maintained the spell. When the green light hit the Death Eaters, they flew backwards, high into the air. Several thumps could be heard as they hit the ground. Severus did not care.

He rushed over to Harry, now alone in a deserted sea of burning tents and similar destruction. Harry was still on the ground. Severus felt his pulse. It was definitely there and Severus's chest eased ever so slightly.

"Rennervate," he said. Harry did not move. His chest rose and fell slightly which provided a modicum of comfort. Severus ran a diagnostic spell and it flared green once then yellow, meaning that Harry's functions were normal but he was not conscious. Severus wondered why his awakening spell hadn't worked, if that were the case. He scooped Harry up in his arms, his limp form weighing more than Severus had expected. He was about to take his chances apparating Harry away from there when a mad laugh caught his attention from behind. Severus turned to see a silhouette of a figure raise his wand towards the sky and utter a spell that was all too familiar to Severus.

"MORSMORDRE!"

The rippling image of a snake slithering in and out of a menacing skull caused Severus to stiffen as a chill ran up his spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There is truly nothing you can do?" Severus demanded of the Healer. "I find that hard to believe."

"We have no idea what he was hit with," Healer Resswell said helplessly. "I will run some more tests back at Mungo's but we may be forced to wait and see if he comes out of it."

"And if he does not?" Severus snapped.

Healer Resswell looked grim. "I will be in touch," he said simply. "Call me if anything changes."

He stepped into the Floo and disappeared. Snape cursed and hurried back up the stairs to Harry's room. He had avoided taking him to St. Mungo's for fear that the media would catch on. That would be all he needed. Severus sat down gently on Harry's bed. He lay still, not having moved since Severus laid him there in the middle of the night. He seemed okay except for the lack of consciousness. That was a bit of a problem. Severus stroked Harry's hair away from his peaceful face. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do for his son. All of his potions were worthless if he did not know which one to use.

As Severus sat worrying about what would happen if Harry never did come around, he heard a quiet knock on the doorframe. Snape looked up as Sirius came in, looking grim. It was an expression that did not generally grace his features.

"How's he doing?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Oh, just fine," Severus replied bitterly. "Except for the fact he has not moved since he was hit."

"What was he hit with?" Sirius asked.

"I do not know."  
Severus had sent Sirius a note saying that Harry was hurt, feeling that when Harry woke, he would want them both there. Severus dearly hoped he would wake. Snape looked at Harry for a moment longer before the ache in his chest was too much to take. He stood abruptly and began pacing the room. Sirius assumed his spot on the bed. After a moment of thinking, Severus headed for the door.

"Watch him, will you?" Severus snapped.

"Of course," Sirius replied, looking down at Harry with a concerned expression. When Severus returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a large volume.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"A list of almost every known spell and its effects," Severus said dryly. He opened the front cover and started from the beginning.

* * *

The next few days passed in a state of heightened tension. Visitors came and went sporadically, each spending a little time at Harry's bedside. Severus was not much of a host. He walked around with his eyes glued to the book of spells, hoping to find something that matched Harry's condition. All he knew was that the light was blue. It was very little to go on. He generally ignored everyone who tried to speak to him, waving off their comments of concern both for him and for Harry. He did not need their well wishes, he needed his son back.

Hermione and Draco came to visit one day. She had been staying with the Malfoys for a few days after the World Cup for it was easier to come visit Harry that way.

"Hey there, Harry," Hermione said, sitting next to him and rubbing his hand. Severus watched as Draco placed a comforting hand on her arm. Hermione looked up at him sadly.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" Narcissa asked from beside him.

"I would rather no one did, but I suppose you may, provided you have something important to say." Severus was in a perpetually foul-tempered mood.

They stepped into the hall, closing the door to Harry's room.

"Did you hear what happened after you left the World Cup?" she asked. "I know you've been avoiding the papers and such. Well, avoiding everything really."

"No, I did not." Severus spoke impatiently, "I don't care, either, but I suppose you will tell me anyway, so get on with it."

Narcissa sighed in a feminine way. "You saw the Dark Mark cast?"

"Yes."

"It was done with Draco's wand," she said.

Severus merely tilted his head.

"Now they think Lucius is controlling him from prison and that he cast it," she said with a sigh. "In reality, he simply lost it or it was stolen. We told the Ministry that but I don't think they really believe us. The only reason they haven't arrested him is because they think him too young to know how to do that. So now they think we are helping the Death Eaters. They're very suspicious, Severus," she said forcefully. "Please, do you know who cast it?"

"No."

"Severus," she said imploringly.

"No, I truly do not," Severus said honestly. "I only saw his silhouette. I can assure them that it was not Draco but I doubt they will believe me, of all people." He paused. "May I get back to my book now?"

She looked at him strangely. "Of course."

* * *

Sirius had apparently moved back in for the time being. Between the two of them, someone was with Harry at all times. As each day went by, Severus felt his hope slipping farther and farther away. The Healers had come up with nothing and now over halfway through the book, Severus had not either. Severus stared at Harry, thoughts drifting.

Sirius's arrival brought him back to reality. "The Weasleys just left. Molly dropped off a casserole."

"I am not hungry," Severus said.

Sirius stepped closer. "Severus you haven't eaten in almost a whole day. Come on, I'll watch Harry for a while."

Severus shook his head forcefully.

"Severus-"

"No."

"That's not what I was going to say," Sirius snapped. "What if Harry's hungry?"

Severus looked up. That was true. It had been almost five days that he had been in this state. Though the Healers said that his functions were slower than normal, he would need sustenance sometime.

"Have Midgy bring up a cup of water and some sort of liquid nourishment," he commanded Sirius. Sirius disappeared.

When he returned, Sirius placed the cup of water and protein shake on the stand next to Harry. A straw poked out of each. Sliding an arm behind Harry, Severus shifted him to an upright position. With Sirius's help, they gave him some of each substance, using a swallowing charm to get it down. It required a great deal of patience and where Sirius grew fidgety, Severus remained steady. When at last they were finished, Severus lowered Harry down again, still caught in a state of indefinite slumber.

Again, there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

A week from the attack, Sirius and Severus sat in Harry's room once more. It was late evening and Severus was reading again. Sirius tapped his foot on the ground.

"Stop that," Severus ordered.

"Oh, come on, Snape!" Sirius said in exasperation. "Reading that book isn't going-"

"Shut up."

"Snape! It's-"

"I said, shut up!" Severus growled, leaning forward and staring at the book intently. "Here it is. Wenterment Curse. 'A difficult curse that interferes with the electrical signals in the victim's body, rendering him paralyzed. Automatic body functions continue as normal though voluntary movements are impossible. Manifests in a bolt of blue light and can be lethal if tissues go too long without re-establishing connection with brain signals,'" Severus's voice cracked. He continued, "'Remedied by a Bolarum Solution."

Severus's heart sped up.

"How long will that take?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I have the component solutions in my lab but it will take two hours to mix," Severus said. He prayed it was not too late.

"Can't you do it faster?" Sirius demanded.

Snape shot him an intense glare. "If I do this wrong, if I do it rushed, Harry may not come back."

He turned on his heel and stormed from the room. He headed straight for his lab, already planning out his every move once he stepped inside.

* * *

Harry felt the cool rim of a bottle at his lips and sputtered, spiting out the potion in his mouth. He forced his eyes open with effort and blinked a few times. Before Harry could register where he was, he was enveloped in a tight hug. Eyes clearing, Harry recognized the black hair next to his face and the faint smell of potion fumes.

"Dad?" he muttered, finding it difficult to think and speak. The figure holding him stiffened slightly. Severus squeezed him tightly one more time before letting go. Such a display of emotion was very unexpected from him.

"Harry," he said, voice thick. Harry noted his guardian's slightly watery eyes. What was going on?

"Are you okay, Severus?" Harry asked, fogginess of the brain receding. Harry could think clearly now. He was honestly concerned for his guardian's sanity, he was acting so strange.

His guardian's large hands gripped Harry's shoulders. "I am better than fine. I thought I would never get you back."

"What?" Harry asked, "What happened?" Memory came flooding back to Harry in a wave of such force that he gasped. "Severus! Are you okay?"

"You just asked me that, Harry," Severus said in a gently admonishing and slightly amused tone.

"But they... what did they do to you? You fell and I thought... I thought..." Harry stammered. He did not know the spell with which they had hit Severus but it didn't seem pleasant.

"I am just fine now, thanks to you," Severus said earnestly. He gave him another one armed hug. "Even though you should have run like I told you."

"I couldn't just leave you," Harry protested. For the first time since waking, Harry looked around, noting that he was back in his own room. He caught a glimpse of Sirius standing in the other corner. "Sirius!"

He came over with a wide grin and a hug. "Good to see you, Harry."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt the moment. You guys are really sweet."

Harry blushed lightly. "What happened to me anyway?"

"You were hit with a curse that left you paralyzed," Severus said. "We could not wake you until we figured out what it was. I read almost that whole book looking for it," Severus said, gesturing towards the thick book that sat on a chair across the room.

Harry's eyebrows lifted. "How long was I out then?"

"A week," Sirius said.

"A week!" Harry exclaimed. "What day is today?"

"August 15th," Sirius replied. "You hungry?"

"Very," Harry replied.

"I'll go ask Midgy to start something," Sirius said. He left the room.

Harry tossed back his covers. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, feet resting on the floor. Severus came over to that side as Harry tried to stand. His knees gave way and he was forced to grab the post of his bed to keep from collapsing.

Severus helped him to straighten. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "My legs don't feel right."

"I am hoping that is from a week of inactivity and not the curse."

"Me too," Harry said. With Severus's help, he made his way to the door. Slowly, they were able to descend the steps towards the kitchen where Harry collapsed onto a chair with relief. "Man, I really hope that gets better."

"You've have visitors," Sirius said, taking Harry's mind off of his condition. "A whole bunch."

"Really?" Harry asked, brow furrowed. "What'd they do? I wasn't really much company."

Sirius shrugged. "No one seemed to care."

In a few minutes, food appeared on the table. Harry dug in eagerly.

"Not too much, Harry," Severus warned. "Your stomach is unused to food."

Harry frowned and forced himself to slow.

"So what happened anyway?" Harry asked. "Why were the Death Eaters there?"

"Terrorism, I suppose," Severus said.

"And after I passed out?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Mark was set off by someone with Draco's wand."

"What?" Sirius and Harry said together.

"It seems it was stolen. He is suspect but is considered too young to have done it himself," Severus stated. "They do not know who did it."

"But what's the Dark Mark?" Harry asked honestly.

Severus considered him for a moment. "It was His symbol. He branded his servants with it. When the Dark Mark was set off over someone's house, they generally did not live to see the morning."

Harry shivered involuntarily. He pushed around the food on his plat, not as hungry anymore. Silence reigned for a moment before Harry built up the courage to voice his thoughts.

"Do you have one?" Harry asked. Immediately after he did, he wanted to retract it. Severus did not look mad, just odd. Even as good as he had gotten at reading Severus's elusive emotions, he could not tell what he was feeling. He looked uncomfortable, regretful. Guarded.

After staring at Harry for a moment, Severus unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. He turned it palm up so that Harry could see, face remaining inscrutable the whole time.

Harry didn't look right away. He maintained eye contact with Severus for another moment before turning his gaze to the skull and snake design etched in thick black lines on Severus's arm. Harry looked away.

"Is there any way to remove it?" Harry asked quietly.

"None has been discovered," Severus said, covering it up once more.

Sirius looked very uncomfortable. "i'm going to go and, uh, see if Midgy needs help."

He left. Harry and Severus sat in a strained silence.

"Sorry," Harry said.

Severus's brow furrowed. "What for? You have done nothing for which you need to apologize."

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry I freaked you guys out. Sorry I made you show me. I'm sorry."

Severus gave him an intense look. "You have nothing to apologize for. I am just happy to have you back," he said. "And as for this, it was entirely my fault. I must live with the consequences."

Harry frowned lightly. "I wish I could help."

"You have."

Harry smiled weakly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later, Harry was still recovering. When he stood, it took a moment to reach a point of balance where he could stand easily. Sometimes, his legs or arms would shake until stilled by his hand.

"Harry, your potion," Severus reminded him.

"Ugh," he moaned. "Guess you can't make them taste good, huh?"

Harry looked at the cloudy white substance with disgust. He made a face and downed it with a shaky hand. Almost immediately, his hand stilled.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Pass the pumpkin juice, please."

Severus did so. "Is it getting any better?"

"Yeah, actually," Harry said. "The potion is definitely helping, even if it is disgusting."

"Are you sure you do not want your friends to visit?" Severus asked. "They were very worried about you."

Harry shook his head. "I'd rather not until I'm totally better. I've owled them."

Just then, Sirius came into the room, having spent the night at Severus's because he didn't feel like going home.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius said. "Feeling better yet?"

"Not quite," Harry admitted. "Getting there."

"That's good to hear," Sirius said. "I thought if you were feeling up to it you could come over to my place today. I've been kind of imposing on Severus here. What do you say?"

Harry glanced at Severus who shrugged. "You should be alright until lunch at least."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Can we go now?"

"Sure thing," Sirius said. That gave them about two hours. Harry pushed himself off the stool and was able to stand almost normally. He has not lied; the potion helped a lot.

"Floo? Or are you up for apparating?" Sirius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really. We can apparate."

Sirius offered his arm.

"Be back in a bit, Sev," Harry said.

Severus nodded. Harry noticed that he had become much more relaxed about that nickname after the... incident. Harry and Sirius were whisked away and appeared in a narrow, dark hallway.

"I told you it was gloomy," Sirius said as Harry released his arm.

"I think this might top the Malfoy Manor," Harry said with wide eyes. The fabric wallpaper was fraying in the corners, though it was not very noticeable given the scant light. Harry stepped forward and the floorboard creaked in an ominous way. There was a rug partway down the hall that used to boast rich colors but now simply looked dead. Harry wandered through the house, Sirius in tow, inspecting each room. None of them were exceptionally large but each was decorated with garish extravagance. The woodwork was trimmed in gold; far too ornate and making Harry's eyes hurt. The carpets tried to be tasteful but failed miserably. The worst by far was the sitting room.

"What is that?" Harry asked, looking at the wall adorned with a tapestry of ivy vines and tiny faces. Sirius didn't answer right away and Harry looked at him questioningly. His face showed nothing but disgust as he gazed at the wall.

"My family tree," he said. "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Sirius spat bitterly.

Harry stepped closer, looking at the pictures. He recognized Draco's mother and Lucius Malfoy but he did not see Draco. Maybe it couldn't be updated. His eyes flitted from picture to picture, not recognizing most of them.

"You're related to the Malfoy's?" he asked.

"almost all pureblood families are interrelated," Sirius responded dryly.

"That can't be healthy," Harry commented. "Where are you?" he asked eventually. Sirius casually pointed at a charred black hole. Harry's brow furrowed. "You were burned off?"

Sirius shrugged. "I ran away. Disowned for not wanting to support You-Know-Who."

"Where'd you run off to?" Harry asked. He had thought about it himself during his time at the Dursleys' but had nowhere to go.

"Your dad's," Sirius said.

When he said "dad", Harry thought, for one wild moment, of Snape. It did not take long to realize that he meant James. Blinking at the odd feeling that confusion left behind, Harry focused his gaze on the wall once more to distract himself. It just so happened that Harry's eyes landed on a woman who looked vaguely familiar. He read the tiny tag beneath the picture.

He inadvertently read it out loud. "Lucretia Black," he whispered.

"What's that?" Sirius prompted curiously.

"I had forgotten..." Harry mumbled. He turned to Sirius's questioning face. "I forgot you were related to Lucretia Black. You know, the one who Voldemort possesed a few years ago," Harry clarified at Sirius's confused look.

Sirius made a noncommittal noise. "Never heard that whole story. But it doesn't surprise me; most of my family were You-Know-Who supporters, if not Death Eaters."

"Right," Harry said. "What made you different?"

Sirius shrugged. "I was sorted into Gryffindor, hung out with a better set of people. I never liked all that Dark stuff."

"Good," Harry muttered.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you the upstairs. Careful though; my mum's pretty nasty, better be quiet."

"Your mom lives here?" Harry asked, surprised.

Sirius gave a lopsided grin that lacked much humor. "Not exactly."

* * *

When Harry had Flood safely back to his house, Sirius sat alone in the quiet place. It felt so gloomy. He sighed loudly, glad that in a week or two he would be at Hogwarts rather than here. Though Sirius had been so glad to leave years ago, he was itching to go back. He grinned to himself. Teaching had the potential to be very fun indeed.

Wandering over to the end table, Sirius picked up a set of matching mirrors. He moved one so that it glinted in the light. He had been planning on giving one to Harry as a communication device while he was away at school. It now seemed to be unnecessary when they would be living in the same place. That was a good thing, Sirius thought. They'd have much more time together. Perhaps he could even show Harry some of the castle's secret passageways. That is, if he had not seen them on the map already.

Sirius set down the mirrors with a heavy feeling. He had nothing but a long day in an empty house to look forward to. Sirius briefly considered inviting Remus over but dismissed the idea quickly. It made him uncomfortable that Remus refused his offer to loan him money when he was in such dire need. Instead, he worked absurd hours at odd jobs. He was probably working now.

With nothing else to do, Sirius cracked open the large book of rules and regulations that he was expected to read. It would be tough to comply.

* * *

There was a knock on the doorframe and Harry looked up from his book.

"Hey, Severus."

"I wondered if you might want to get out for a bit," Severus said. "That is, if you do not count going to Black's."

Harry rubbed his temples and shut the book. "Sure," he replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought I ought to go to Diagon Alley and get myself a new wand," Severus stated.

"You never got yours back?" Harry asked in surprise. Severus shook his head. "That was over a week ago, almost two."

"I had more important things to worry about," he said, meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded. "Right. Well, sure, I'll come."

"Come drink your potion first then," Severus said, tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry groaned. Nevertheless, he pulled himself out of the chair and followed Severus to his lab where he ladled a nice, fresh cup of the nasty liquid. With Severus watching closely, Harry made a face and tipped the cup back.

"All of it," Severus commanded when Harry removed the cup.

Harry glared at him but finished it off.

"Thank you," Severus said. "Come. Unless you wish to let me borrow your wand, we must Floo."

Harry shrugged indicating he didn't care either way. In the end, they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, from which, they entered Diagon Alley. The walk to Ollivander's was slightly longer than Harry remembered and by the time they arrived, he was feeling a bit tired. He hadn't been in the best of shape lately.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked in concern.

Unaware that he was showing his mild discomfort, Harry straightened. "Fine," he replied curtly. Severus didn't push it.

A set of bells rang as he pushed open the door to the wandmaker's tiny shop and Harry followed him inside. Ollivander gazed glassily into the distance until Severus cleared his throat. The old man's eyes cleared and he looked at the pair with interest.

"You are in here more often than most, Mr. Potter," he said to Harry, skipping over Severus entirely. Even with Harry's fame, people did not generally ignore Snape's imposing figure. Harry shrugged and after a moment, Ollivander turned to Severus with a mild interest. "15 1/2 inches, Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring, correct?"

"Yes," Severus replied brusquely.

Ollivander scrutinized him and nodded slowly. "You are the one looking for a replacement, correct? I rather hope Mr. Potter retains his," he said with a questioning glance at Harry.

"Yes," Snape repeated. Ollivander shuffled off and returned with a stack of boxes.

"Black walnut, 16 inches, Unicorn tail hair," Ollivander said, presenting a handsome wand.

Severus took hold of it and flicked it. A very weak spray of sparks came from the end.

"No, no," Ollivander muttered. "Black Walnut is an odd wood. Loses power when its master practices deception," he said slowly with a searching look at Severus. He did not move a muscle. "Try this one. Hornbeam."

An unfocused bolt of light shot from the end when Severus waved it, temporarily blinding Harry.

"No," Severus said immediately.

Ollivander shuffled a few more boxes. "15 inches, Ebony, Thestral tail hair core."

As soon as Severus took it, Harry could tell that it was the one. The spell he cast went perfectly and he laid it in the box with a mild reverence.

"I will take it," he said, closing the lid.

Ollivander nodded and accepted his money. Harry hesitated before asking, "What does Ebony mean?"

Ollivander gave Harry a long look. "Courage," he stated, "Unyielding in their beliefs, refuses to be swayed." He turned to Severus with an interested gleam in his eye. "Fabulous for combative magic."

"Let us hope I shall not need it for such," Severus stated dryly. "Come, Harry."

As Harry walked to the door with Severus, he glanced back over his shoulder and found the old man staring after them with a scrutinizing look. Harry, feeling unnerved, shuffled out the door, glad to begone of that place.

"Can we stop at Gringott's? And Madam Malkin's?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a sideways glance. "Madam Malkin's, of course. Your robes are getting a little short. As for Gringott's, I do not see the need."

"To get money," Harry said in a tone that implied it was obvious.

"We have had this discussion before," Severus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, the whole 'I'm your guardian, I'll give you money' thing. Shouldn't it go both ways, though? I have money, let me share it."

"No," Severus said simply.

"But-"

"No," he repeated. An intense look that dared Harry to challenge him closed the argument.

"Fine," Harry huffed.

They turned at the next corner and were soon at Madam Malkin's. There were two young Hogwarts students in front of them getting fitted for robes and Harry had to wait his turn. One of them, seemingly an incoming first-year, was seated in the waiting room across from Severus and Harry. He was staring with wide eyes at the pair of them, looking scared.

Harry glanced at Severus who seemed indifferent to the child and assumed it was his job to make the newcomers feel welcome before school.

"Hi, what's your name?" Harry asked the little boy.

"Philip," he stammered in a shaky voice.

"Nice to meet you, Philip, I'm Harry," he said, extending a hand. The boy's grip was weak when he grasped it. "You're going to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes," he said politely.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked conversationally, wondering if the kid was from a muggle family or not.

"Hufflepuff, I think," Philip said, warming up to Harry a bit. Every once in a while, he would sneak a nervous glance at Severus.

Harry nodded. He jerked his head at Severus. "This is Professor Snape. He's Head of Slytherin."

The boy's eyes got even wider. "N-nice to meet you, si-sir."

Severus merely stared at the boy. Harry shook his head admonishingly. "He's really not so bad. Don't be scared of him."

Severus graced Harry with a chilling glare. It didn't bother Harry in the slightest but the boy paled.

"Philip?" a woman's voice called from the cash register. "Ready to go?"

The boy nodded fervently and hurried to his mother so quickly, he was almost tripping over his feet.

Harry looked at Severus and rolled his eyes. "You're didn't make a very good impression."

"You were trying to ruin my reputation," Severus shot back.

"The kid was eleven!" Harry protested. "You freaked me out when I was eleven, reputation or not."

Severus looked mildly satisfied. "I tried especially hard just for you."

Harry huffed indignantly. "Thanks."

"And look where that got us," Severus said dryly.

Harry chuckled. He was going to reply when Madam Malkin waved for him to come back. He settled for shooting Severus an amused and exasperated look and leaving the room.

* * *

"That took forever!" Harry complained. "I swear next time I need robes, I'm just going to use an enlargement charm on the ones I have."

"That would not be wise."

"Why not?" Harry asked, plopping on the couch as Severus brushed the ash off of the hem of his robes.

"Not all charms last indefinitely," he said by way of explanation.

"Right," Harry said. That would make for an awkward situation if it wore off at an inconvenient time. "Is it dinner time yet?"

"It is," Severus said, glancing at the time. He froze. "Harry, how do you feel?"

"Fine," he replied. "Actually better than I've been in a little while."

Severus inclined his head. "Interesting, seeing that you are two hours overdue for your potion. Time slipped my notice."

Harry lifted his head off of the arm of the couch and looked at him. "Does this mean I'm better?"

He stood up and walked purposefully across the room. He felt normal. His limbs didn't shudder or give way. Severus observed him.

"Quite possibly. One or two more doses just to be safe, I believe," he said.

Harry grimaced. "I was hoping I'd never have to drink that stuff again."

"It is in your best interest," Snape said.

Harry waved him off. "I know, I know." He grinned. "Does this mean, if I'm better, I can fly again?"

"After another day or two... I do not see why not," Severus conceded.

Harry's smile grew wider. "Brilliant."

Severus looked at him and a small smile of his own tugged on the corner of his lip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry drug his trunk out of the Floo and carried it to his room in Snape's quarters. Then, he wandered back to where Sirius was stepping out of the fireplace.

"So what do you do when you get here a day early?" Sirius asked Harry while pulling his own trunks out and setting them roughly on the floor.

Harry shrugged. "Wander around. Cause trouble. Get attacked by dementors. You know, the usual."

Sirius raised an eyebrow comically, seeming to wonder whether or not he was joking. "Do you want to help me set up my office? Not much trouble there, I'm afraid..."

"Sure," Harry said. "It beats reading another book."

"Agreed."

Severus arrived once Sirius had vacated the spot.

"I'm going with Sirius to the Defense office, okay?" Harry asked.

"Do try to avoid needing rescued along the way," Severus replied dryly. "A first for you."

"Right," Harry replied, picking up one of Sirius's boxes. He grunted under the weight.

"Harry," Sirius admonished. "You can use magic now."

"What, and stay as scrawny forever?" Harry asked. He gestured with his head towards the door. "I'm fine, let's go."

Sirius led the way, hovering the rest. He paused in front of the staircase.

"Hang on, where's the defense office? Still on the fourth floor?"

"Second floor, right corridor," Harry managed, the heavy box beginning to take its toll on him.

"Great," Sirius breathed, starting to walk again.

When at last they arrived, Harry felt as if his arms were about to fall off. He put the box down gratefully and shook out his tingling arms. He glanced around the room. It was bare but Harry could still remember the layout of Lupin's office.

Sirius took in the room then clapped his hands. "Alright. Furniture first, you think?"

"Definitely."

Sirius pointed to the box that Harry had just set down. "Go ahead, it's in there. You know an enlargement charm, right?"

Harry blinked and stared at the box for a moment. That explained why it was so heavy. "Of course," he managed. Opening it, he pulled out a small but very heavy bookshelf. It was rather cute miniaturized. "Engorgio."

The heavy oaken piece grew until it almost touched the ceiling and Harry let off the spell.

"Right size?" he asked.

"Perfect," Sirius replied, digging through another box. He pulled out a dark colored desk that fit in the palm of his hand. Enlarged, it was a beautiful cherry desk that sported elegant carvings around the edges.

"Nice," Harry commented.

Sirius toughed the tip of his wand to the center of the desk and muttered a stream of complicated words.

When he had finished, Harry asked, "What was that?"

"I linked it to Hogwarts' messaging system," Sirius explained. "So now things can be delivered to my desk."

Right on cue, two papers folded into tiny flapping birds came through the open door to rest on Sirius's empty desk. They unfolded themselves and smoothed into two thin sheets of parchment.

Sirius sighed. "And so it begins."

Harry grinned as he enlarged a wooden backed, leather padded chair. Sirius read over one of the papers. With it still in his hand, he stepped to the stone wall and tapped the block in the exact center twice, then one up from it and one down. It shimmered and became a door which Harry assumed led to his chambers.

"Did you see that?" he asked Harry.

Harry hesitated, wondering if he was supposed to or not, then nodded.

"Good, if you need me," Sirius said, laying the paper back on his desk.

Harry moved to another box and started pulling out books and trinkets and loading the bookshelves, figuring Sirius could rearrange them later.

"Got anything fun planned for your first lessons?" Harry asked his godfather conversationally.

Sirius groaned. "Besides figuring out how to teach?"

Harry gave a short laugh. "It's not too difficult, really. Just go up in the front and do a couple of spells."

"Fourth year... that's counter-curses, curses, shields and stuff, right?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.

"I think," Harry replied. "You're the teacher."

"Ugh," Sirius moaned. "Maybe it would've helped if I had payed attention in class all those years ago."

"Probably," Harry agreed. He held up an odd glass orb with something moving inside before setting it down quickly. "Do they teach you how to teach?" Harry asked curiously, a genuine question.

"Actually, kinda," Sirius responded. "Dumbledore mentioned something about having biweekly check-ins with more experienced professors. He said he would offer it to the senior staff, see who wants me."

"What would they do?" Harry asked curiously. "Like a mentor?"

"Something like that," Sirius said. "I guess they'd teach me the grading scale, give advice, answer questions." He shrugged. "Help me figure out how to deal with troublemakers."

Harry smiled. "That shouldn't be hard for you to figure out. Just think of how the teachers dealt with you."

Sirius grinned. "That was the plan."

* * *

Harry and his friends sat, happily full, at the Gryffindor table. They were chatting about nothing in particular, spirits high despite the fact that another year of taxing school work was about to commence. When the buzz and chatter in the Great Hall began to die down, Harry looked up to see why. Dumbledore had taken to the podium for his customary welcome speech. Harry motioned for his friends to be quiet and turned to listen.

"Welcome back, everyone, for another illuminating year at Hogwarts," the old man said with a smile. A few people clapped. "As is customary, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sirius Black."

A loud murmur spread throughout the hall and Harry heard more than one alarmed protest.

"Before you get your Kneazles in a knot, I would like to point out that Professor Black has been cleared of all charges against him and it was found that the rumors circulating last year were completely false. The one truly responsible is currently in Azkaban. Professor Black has my complete faith."

Accepting this, the hall quieted once more.

"Now that we have established that, I have another announcement to make," Dumbledore said, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "This year, the Triwizard Tournament will be revived."

Only a few people seemed to know what that meant. Hermione was one. Everyone leaned in to listen to her explanation.

"There was a reason it was discontinued- somebody died!" she whispered forcefully, seeming outraged that they would bring it back.

"But what is it?" Harry whispered back. She jerked her head towards Dumbledore.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition aimed at bringing three of the wizarding schools together. Namely, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. "Extra precautions have been taken this year for the particiapants' safety, not to worry."

"See," Ron said, elbowing Hermione. She frowned.

"Now," Dumbledore said clapping his hands, "the competition will be held at Durmstrang Academy. A group of students will go along as ambassadors to the other schools. One of these ambassadors will be the champion from Hogwarts."

"It's gonna be me," Fred and George chorused together. They looked at each other in mock outrage.

"It'll be me!" Gred said. Harry was having difficulty telling the two apart at the moment.

"No, I'll be the champion," Forge insisted.

Dumbledore's voice broke through their argument. "I have placed this selection bowl here in order to decide who shall travel to Durmstrang. You are not to enter your name unless you are willing to be the Hogwarts champion, should you be chosen. It has been decided that only those at or above 17 years of age shall be allowed to enter. It is unadvisable to attempt to do so if you do not meet this requirement," he said, a mild threat seeming to be buried beneath his clam exterior.

Harry frowned. He had not been seriously considering entering but the age thing caught him off guard. In a way, as he thought about it, Harry was actually relieved. Now he wouldn't have to decide whether or not he actually wanted to enter and now he could resist the pressure to do so. He hoped a Gryffindor was chosen.

Fred and George were loudly expressing their discontent with this rule but Dumbledore ignored them.

"Again, the champion will be chosen out of the lot that goes to Durmstrang. Do understand that before you enter. Even if you are not chosen as champion, you will remain at Durmstrang for the school year. I now declare this open for submissions. Three days from now, a group of students will be chosen to accompany me to Durmstrang," Dumbledore surveyed the room. "I am sure any number of you would be worthy candidates. Best of luck. Goodnight."

With that, Dumbledore returned to his seat and clamor broke out in the hall once more as everyone moved to leave.

"Wow," Draco said. "I wish we could enter."

"Why?" Hermione demanded. "It is a horribly dangerous thing; they should never have brought it back.

Draco shrugged. "It would at least be neat to see Durmstrang."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "That's where Viktor Krum goes."

"You're like a teenage girl, Ron," Hermione complained, rolling her eyes. "Next you'll be wanting his autograph."

"I do," Ron muttered.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry replied, snapping out of his daydream of being Hogwarts champion. "Oh, uh, I hope the champion is a Gryffindor."

* * *

"So is that what you wouldn't tell me?" Harry asked as he sat in Snape's office later that night. He had no real reason to come down here but Harry had wandered in anyway.

"Yes," Severus said. "I am less than happy that they picked this year, of all times, to have a pointless competition."

Harry shrugged. "I wish they were having it here. It'd be cool to watch."

"I wish they were having it here simply because I am uncomfortable with Dumbledore being gone for the entire year," Severus said, anger as an undertone. "This year, when the Dark Lord is on the cusp of his return..." Severus shook his head.

"Who's going to be the Headmaster then?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall, being Deputy Headmistress, will step up to the position," Severus said. "I have no idea who will become her deputy."

"We'll manage without Professor Dumbledore, I guess," Harry said with a shrug.

Severus sighed tiredly. "My one spot of consolation is that you will remain close so that we can protect you."

"I don't need protection," Harry grumbled. Deep down, however, he was comforted by the thought.

"So you say."  
Harry huffed.

"It is late; you ought to get back to your tower," Severus suggested.

"Right," Harry said. He headed for the door, then paused and turned back. "Just out of curiosity, if I were 17, would you have let me enter?"

Severus looked at him for a moment then actually let out a low chuckle.

"That's what I thought," Harry muttered, leaving with a furrowed brow.

* * *

"Well, thank you all for coming," Sirius began awkwardly.

"It's not like we had a choice," Draco muttered to Harry from his seat in the first row.

Sirius shot a nervous glance at Harry. Harry nodded in encouragement.

"Right, well I'm Professor Black and I am obviously your new Defense teacher," Sirius said. He opened his mouth to say more when he was cut off by a Slytherin.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Pansy asked snidely in her annoying high pitched voice.

"No," Sirius replied firmly. He turned his attention back to the class. "Alright, we'll be learning about shields, curses, counter-curses and the like this year. So, uh, let's start with some basic shields."

He looked around the room, surveying his lot of fourth years. "Who knows a defensive shield?"  
Harry, Draco, Hermione and a Slytherin whom Harry did not recognize raised their hands.

"That's all?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"If we all knew them, what would be the point in your teaching?" a Slytherin called derisively. Harry felt embarrassment for Sirius.

"Five points from Slytherin," Sirius said. Harry stifled a grin. "Now, uh, Harry, why don't you come up an demonstrate. And...um... you there. What's your name?"

The Slytherin at which he was pointing straightened in his seat and muttered, "Blaise Zabini."

"Oh," Sirius said, not succeeding in masking his dislike of the boy. "Didn't recognize you. Might as well come up and demonstrate though," he continued. "You can do a basic leg locker curse, right?"

Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked to join Harry in the front of the room. "Of course."

He gave Harry a look that made Harry's insides twist in loathing. This was the boy who had practically tried to kill them the year before. Blaise took up a position across from Harry.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Go ahead and spell Harry with a normal power leg locker curse. Harry, you will block it, okay?" He turned to the class. "Watch Harry closely, you'll all be trying this by the end of class."

Harry got into a defensive stance as Blaise raised his wand. Harry glared narrowly at him and noticed a flicker of something pass beneath his face.

"Locomotor Mortis," Blaise said, moving his wand in the appropriate way.

Harry specifically chose a shield that he had read about in one of Severus's defense books. He raised it and the bolt of light from the curse ricocheted off of his block and struck Blaise in the chest. Harry lowered his wand as Blaise tumbled to the floor.

Apparently thinking that Harry had done that on purpose, which was partially true, Blaise shot something back at him from where he lay on the floor. Harry did not have time to raise his wand before he was thrown in the air in a tight spiral and landed with a hard thump on the floor. He winced as he pushed himself up and prepared another spell to send at Blaise when his wand was ripped from his fingers.

Sirius looked appalled and Harry felt a little guilty. "Ten points from Slytherin," he said. "I asked for a simple demonstration, not a duel. I am sure Harry did not intentionally send that back at you." With a frown, he released Blaise and handed him his wand back. "Back to your seat," he commanded.

Sirius offered a hand to Harry who sat on the floor, partially upright. Harry took it and pulled himself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Harry nodded.

"What block was that?" Sirius asked. "I thought you would go with a simple shield charm."

"It was a variation of that," Harry explained. "I guess it is more prone to ricocheting."

Sirius nodded and handed him his wand. "Go sit down." Harry did so with relief. "Okay, the incantation is 'Protego'," Sirius told the class. "Partner up."

Harry shot Blaise a glare and stayed far away from his side of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron rushed into the common room, face flushed with excitement.

"You should've come with me!" he told Harry, foolish smile on his face. Harry lay sideways across an armchair, legs dangling off of one side.

"Ron, I wasn't going to go with you just to mail a letter when there's a Potions essay due tomorrow," Harry said without looking up at him.

Hermione shot him an approving glance. "You're finally making sense."

Ron waved dismissively. "Anyway, on the way back, I ran into Fred and George who said they were going to put their names in the bowl. So naturally, I followed them and when they did, it worked! Can you believe it?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? And I had told them it wouldn't." She sounded disappointed.

"So they're in the drawing then?" Draco asked, looked to be thinking of trying the same in order to go to Durmstrang.

Ron shrugged. "We'll find out tonight, I guess." He sat down on the couch. "Actually, it's almost dinner time now. You ready to go down?"

"Not 'til I finish this," Harry muttered, quill scratching on the parchment.

Ron groaned. "You've been working on that for hours. It's Snape, he's not going to fail _you."_

Harry gave him a look. "He may not fail me but he definitely grades me harder than everyone else."

"You learn more that way," Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged, knowing she was right. "You could work on your essay now, you know," Harry pointed out. The same one was due for all of them tomorrow.

"I'll do it after dinner."

"Isn't that when you said you'd do your Astronomy star map?" Draco asked innocently.

"So?" Ron snapped. Draco shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

A half an hour later, Harry finally rolled up his parchment, satisfied with his work. Seeing this, Draco shoved a few papers inside his Transfiguration book and Hermione closed the novel she was reading. Harry realized they were all waiting for him and he felt a little bad.

"Let's go," Harry said, leading the way out of the common room.

They walked together down the moving staircases and to the Great Hall where many had already gathered for dinner. Assuming his customary seat at the Gryffindor table, Ron immediately reached for the serving spoon in a large bowl of rice.

Harry looked over at the bowl that held the slips of paper upon which people's names were written.

"How do they stop people from taking other people's names out?" Harry asked conversationally.

"McGonagall said it was charmed so that you can't remove the entries," Draco said.

"And if Dumbledore charmed it, it's sure to work," Hermione noted. Harry nodded, for that made sense.

In only minutes, a silence descended upon the hall as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium beside which the bowl sat. Within it, Harry could see the edges of many folded papers.

"Just in time," Ron commented excitedly.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the few who were still talking. "Well, I hope you all are adjusting well to your classes," Dumbledore said by way of greeting. He looked around. "I could go on with other sentiments but I am guessing you are all excited to see who will be representing Hogwarts at Durmstrang." Cheers accompanied this assumption. "Well then, shall we begin?"  
Much to the shock of the students, Dumbledore aimed his wand at the bowl and everything within caught fire.

"AH!" The twins shouted together. Their flaming red hair had burst into real flames at the same time the bowl had. They patted it frantically, assuring the others that it was not real fire. Harry laughed along with most of the table. He supposed that was the punishment for illegally entering their names.

When the fire had extinguished itself, from both the bowl and the twin's hair, Dumbledore stepped over to the bowl. One by one, he pulled out the slips and read the names inscribed upon them.

"Angelina Johnson," he said, then drew another. "Cedric Diggory. Sandra Beckridge. Roger Lutrell. Jeremiah Jenkins. Clara Higgs."

"Did you notice that's a boy and girl from each house?" Hermione whispered. "The next will probably be a Slytherin girl and Gryffindor boy."

"How do you know who they all are?" Harry asked. Some he had never heard of.

Hermione shrugged. "I glanced over the student records First year."

"Lane Ramilla," Dumbledore continued.

"Slytherin," Hermione commented.

Harry waited in anticipation to see who which Gryffindor boy would get to go. Dumbledore unfolded the last piece of paper and paused. At first, Harry thought he was building suspense until he realized that there was a disconcerting furrow to his brow.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. Murmurs spread through the hall. Harry thought his heart may have stopped. He was, in no way, expecting this, nor did he particularly want it. "Harry Potter, please go to my office immediately. For everyone else chosen, we leave at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon."

Harry gulped and glanced up at Snape at the Head table. His expression was one that left Harry feeling even worse than he had been before. He looked angry at first, but Harry saw fear, concern and outrage in his features. Perhaps what was worst of all was the fact that he looked so undone; his emotions were clear for everyone to see.

Harry stood abruptly, vaguely aware that his friends were saying something to him.

"I have to go," he announced and hurried to the door, ignoring the myriad of stares that tried to penetrate his back. One of them was Snape's.

* * *

Harry stood outside the door to Dumbledore's office and took a deep steadying breath. In fact, he took several. As he was doing so, he heard footsteps behind him. Harry jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head and found that it was Severus. His breathing evened out.

Severus did not say anything but stared at Harry for a minute before saying the password for the gargoyles to allow them to pass. Neither broke the silence as the stairs spiraled upwards towards Dumbledore's office. Harry snuck several worried glances at Severus but by this point he had completely re-masked his emotions.

They stepped through the wide doors and found Dumbledore already there.

"He is not going," Severus said immediately and in a tone that left no room for compromise.

"I am sorry, Severus, but we have no choice," Dumbledore said. Snape's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. He looked about to say something when Dumbledore cut him off. "Did you put your name in the bowl, Harry?"

"No, Professor," Harry said, honestly, pleadingly. "My hair didn't catch on fire either."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see that."

"He is NOT going," Severus repeated, seething.

Dumbledore sighed, suddenly seeming old and weary. "Severus, the minute that bowl was activated, the tournament essentially began. I have already Flooed Barty Crouch and he insists that the magical contract is binding. Just because he has been chosen to go to Durmstrang does not mean he will participate in the tournament."

"This is a whole year, Albus!" Severus snapped. "Who knows what could happen there! This is obviously a plot to draw Harry away from the protection of the school and you would allow it to work!"  
"I will be accompanying him," Dumbledore stated.

"Then allow me to as well," Severus shot back.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot. A replacement cannot be found that quickly and you are to be Deputy Headmaster."

Harry inclined his head at that news but stayed silent. He would rather be forgotten at the moment.

Severus waved a hand dismissively. "Someone else can do that."

"I don't trust anyone else to lead and protect the school while I am away," Dumbledore insisted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Severus stated flatly. "If I recall correctly, I still have one favor to redeem."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not now. Not on this."

"Albus," Severus said quietly. For anyone who knew Snape, the quieter his voice got, the more dangerous it became.

"Severus, no. I will not compromise on this. Hogwarts cannot do without you right now and therefore, you _will_ stay," Dumbledore said firmly. For such an old man, he could be very intimidating.

"Hogwarts needs me more than my son does?" Severus demanded.

"Yes!" Dumbledore replied, losing his calm for a moment.

Severus straightened. As if just remembering Harry was there, he said, "Harry, leave us, please."

"But-"

"Harry," Severus warned.

Harry left with a backwards glance. When the heavy doors closed behind him, the sound within the room was shut out. He assumed they were using a silencing charm for good measure. Harry sunk to the floor; the stone seeping a chill through his robes. Harry hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the wall for a few minutes, trying to pin down his whirling emotions. When the staircase next to him moved with a vague scraping sound, Harry looked up to see who it would deliver.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry with concern.

"Hi."

"What are you doing sitting out here?" Sirius inquired, stepping off of the stairs.

Harry shrugged. "They kicked me out. Professor Dumbledore and Severus are having a fight."

"About you going to Durmstrang?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Harry. He nodded. Sirius gave a jerk of the head. "I don't see what the problem is. I mean, sure, you're too young but it sounds like a really cool opportunity."

Harry just looked at him.

"After all, you probably won't get chosen to actually compete, you'll just be along for the ride," Sirius continued.

Harry blinked at him. "Voldemort's on his way back and you think it would be 'cool' for me to leave Hogwarts for a year?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I mean-," Sirius cut himself off. "Wait, Voldemort's on his way back? Since when?"

"Severus didn't tell you?" Harry asked, brow furrowed. "I had a dream."

"Oh," Sirius said. He looked like he wanted to say more when the door opened to reveal a seething Severus.

Harry scrambled to his feet and Sirius followed more leisurely. Snape strode right to the staircase, Harry trotting behind him.  
"Well? What'd you decide?" Harry asked.

As the stairs twisted down, Severus looked down at Harry. "How much time do you have tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "I finished your Potions essay so I think I'm good."

"Come with me to my office then."

"Can I come too?" Sirius asked sincerely.

"No," Severus replied brusquely.

"But Harry-"

Severus stepped off the stairs and spun on Sirius. "Do not try me now, Black."

Sirius quieted. "Right, well, uh, keep me informed."

Severus nodded once and then continued on his way. Harry followed behind him, heart pounding and feeling nervous for no apparent reason. Silence reigned until they stepped into Severus's office and he closed the door with the flick of his wand and a loud bang. Harry flinched unintentionally.

Harry almost expected Severus to yell at him, though he knew he was not deserving of it. Harry was not sure that he had ever seen Snape this angry. Without thinking, he slumped in his chair, instincts flickering back to the days of the Dursleys. Be quiet and blend into the background as much as you can. Severus paced the room several times before stopping abruptly behind his desk. He looked at Harry who was slumped in his chair and looking apprehensive.

Severus blinked as if coming out of a trance and collapsed into his chair. He put his head in his hands. Harry straightened. When, after a minute, Severus did not move, Harry leaned forward and touched his forearm gently. Severus's head jerked up and Harry let go.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No," Severus stated. He did not seem eager to elaborate.

Harry licked his lips unconsciously. "Why?"

Snape sighed. "Dumbledore is leaving me no alternative. He is insisting, _demanding_, that you go to Durmstrang and I stay back. It does not sit well with me at all."

"I don't like the thought of it either," Harry said with a frown.

"Whoever put your name in that bowl..." Severus shook his head in exasperation. "This is what they _want_. We are facilitating their plan, whatever it is. We are sending you into danger. It should be the other way around."

Harry agreed but did not say so. It wouldn't help anything. "I'll be careful, I'll be on my guard."

Severus looked pained. "That might not be good enough."

"Well, what else is there to do?" Harry asked in frustration.

Severus shook his head. He seemed at a loss. For a long moment, no one spoke.

"You will have to write, every day if you must," Severus said. "Anything suspicious."

"And you'll have to write just to talk," Harry said, for he knew that without prompting, Severus might only correspond for serious matters. He got the feeling that during what was sure to be a long year, he would need more than that.

Severus nodded. "One spot of consolation is that I have convinced Dumbledore to allow you to bring a companion. They have no set number of people allowed to go."

"Really?" Harry asked, brightening slightly. "Will they have to enter for the competition?"

"No," Severus said. "And neither shall you."

"Of course not, that would be mental," Harry breathed. "That's good that I can bring someone though; I don't really know anyone else who is going."

Severus nodded. "That is what I thought."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Another minute of silence passed.

"I don't really want to go," Harry admitted. Severus looked like Harry had just added to his pain. Harry wished he hadn't said that.

"Dumbledore is allowing me to come at each of the tasks to 'watch'," Severus added helpfully.

"That's good," Harry said earnestly. "And I'll be back for Christmas, right?"

"Most definitely."

"Good," Harry breathed.

The conversation lapsed for a third time.

"I should probably go, uh, pack, I guess," Harry muttered, rising to leave. He walked to the door where Snape's voice made him turn.

"Harry," Severus said. Harry looked at him expectantly. He seemed to be struggling for words. Finally, he settled on, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Severus," Harry replied quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry surveyed his bed in the dorm room sadly. He groaned and wondered why everything always happened to him. Deciding that there was nothing he could do to change it, Harry levitated his trunk out the door and down to the common room.

"Ready, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he replied, gesturing to his own trunk.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Harry asked, looking at his friend with concern. In his mind, only a mad person would want to go spend a year away from family and friends, in the arctic no less.

"Absolutely," Draco assured him. "I've always wanted to go to Durmstrang."

"Alright," Harry said. Though he probably would have chosen Draco to accompany him anyway, Harry really had no choice. When he had returned from Snape's office the night before, he found Ron angry and unwilling to talk to him. They had fought and were currently not speaking. Harry felt fully justified in defending his side; Ron had not even considered the possibility that Harry truly did not put his name in the bowl and still refused to consider it. Harry could tell that Ron was just jealous of him despite repeated assurances that Harry would trade places with him in an instant. Nevertheless, he had not said a word to Harry all day and now it was almost time to leave.

Harry briefly entertained the idea of taking Hermione but dismissed it quickly enough. He knew that she would be reluctant to disrupt her school work and honestly could not see her wanting to go. When Draco was obviously willing, there was no reason to concern her with it.

"Be safe, both of you," Hermione said, hovering over the two of them like a mother hen. "Don't you _dare_ try to enter that competition."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him trying to discern whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"Really," Harry insisted.

"Okay, well, write often," she instructed them. "Tell me everything."

"We will," Draco said. When she turned her head towards the portrait hole that had just opened, he mouthed to Harry, "Not".

Harry grinned until he realized that Ron had just entered the room. He spied the three of them there and gave them a surly once over.

Harry sighed, not wanting the time apart to solidify the end of their friendship.

"Ron," he called and motioned for him to join them.

Reluctantly, Ron sauntered over.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He didn't know what he was apologizing for but he hoped it would do the trick.

"Sorry that you didn't at least _tell_ your best friend before you entered your name?" Ron asked with a generous dose of attitude.

Harry gritted his teeth. This was what had started it the night before. "I didn't put my name in that bowl!" he insisted with force.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure." He turned to Draco. "Goodbye, Draco. Have fun with the Golden Boy, here."

Harry clenched his fists but kept quiet. Draco looked uncomfortable. Hermione simply looked sad. Ron gave them all one last look before heading up to the dorm.

"I'll work on him," Hermione promised.

Harry grunted and moved his trunk towards the portrait hole. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a half hour," he told Draco. "I told Snape I'd come down there first."

"Right," Draco said. "See you."

Harry walked down to the Great Hall and dropped off his trunk before proceeding to the dungeons. He knocked lightly on Severus's door before he entered.

Severus looked up immediately.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Harry," Severus acknowledged, immediately laying aside whatever it was that he was working on. "Come, sit down."

Harry closed the door and took up his customary seat.

"Harry, there are a few things you should know before you go," Severus said, then hesitated.

"Like?" Harry prompted.

"Like the Headmaster is, or was, a Death Eater."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "How is he allowed?"

Severus shrugged. "That is not of consequence. The point is, you must be on your guard at all times. I have no idea who he has chosen to employ."

"Right," Harry agreed. "Anything else?"

"Durmstrang has been known to teach Dark Arts rather than defense against," Severus stated dryly. "You are not, under any circumstances, to do Dark Magic."

"What if I have to go to a class? We are taking classes with them, right?" Harry asked.

"Some. And it would be better for you to be reprimanded for sitting in a corner and refusing to participate than for you to perform Dark Magic."

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked nervously, scratching his neck.

Severus looked tense. "The Dark Arts take something away from you every time you use them. I would rather you never lose any part of yourself to them."

Harry considered Severus with compassion. After a moment, he shook himself, thinking of the horror that Snape would feel if he knew someone was pitying him.

"I won't, I promise," Harry said.

Severus eyed him narrowly. "Do not make promises you do not intend to keep," he said challengingly.

"I didn't," Harry shot back.

"Hm."

"I should go say goodbye to Sirius," Harry said, standing.

"I am sure he will come see you off," Severus said dryly.

"I know," Harry replied, "but I told him I'd stop by his office beforehand." He moved towards the door. He hesitated. "You'll be down at the Great Hall when we leave, right?" Harry felt a little embarrassed by his need for reassurance in this.

"Of course," Severus replied, implying he would be foolish to think differently.

"Good," Harry said, turning back to the door.

"I will miss you, Harry," Severus said, voice quiet. Harry turned back. He looked at Severus, knowing how much voicing that must have taken out of him.

"I'll miss you too, Severus," Harry said quietly, feeling undone. With one last look, he hurried out of the door before he lost it completely.

* * *

"I wanted to give you this," Sirius said after greeting Harry. He handed him something mildly heavy wrapped in a shimmering black cloth. Harry pulled the cloth away to reveal a mirror with a silver wrought frame. It looked old.

Harry studied his reflection, wondering why he would want a tarnished mirror.

"Um, thanks?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It is a charmed mirror," Sirius explained with some amusement at his reaction. "Just say my name and you can talk to me. I have its counterpart."

"Wicked," Harry said with a grin. "Thanks, Sirius. I get the feeling I'll be using this a lot."

"I encourage you to," Sirius said earnestly, leaning against his desk. He moved forward and gave Harry a hug. "I'll miss you, kid."

"Miss you too, Sirius," Harry said with feeling.

Sirius let him go. "Be safe," he instructed him sternly. Then, he added, "But do have fun."

"I hope I will," Harry said. "I have to go; I told Draco I'd meet him in the Great Hall."

"Okay," Sirius replied.

Harry was at the door in a moment, but stopped. "Hey, Sirius? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, willing expression on his face.

"Watch Severus for me," Harry said. "I don't want him to go back to how he was before."

"Before he adopted you?" Sirius asked for clarification. "How was that?"

"Mean and cruel," Harry said. "Well, meaner than he is now."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Sirius breathed. "Sure, Harry, I'll try. Still don't think he likes me much though."

Harry shrugged. "Share the mirror with him. Then he'll like you more."

"Maybe we can charm him one," Sirius mused.

Harry smiled. "That'd be great."

"I'll work on that," Sirius promised. "Want me to walk down with you?"  
"Sure," Harry agreed easily.

Sirius joined him and they walked in a comfortable silence to the Great Hall where many of the students had already gathered. Harry received more than one hostile look as he made his way to the luggage he had placed on the Gryffindor table. He then headed over to the knot of students going to Durmstrang. Harry eyed the Slytherin girl for a moment, trying to remember her name. She was short with sleek, cropped brown hair. She eyed everyone with an air of mild haughtiness. Lane, Harry remembered. Her name was Lane.

Harry glanced around for Draco and spied him talking to Severus in the corner. He frowned lightly as they moved to join the rest. Harry went over to them and a few of his friends extricated themselves from the crowd to join them.

"Good luck, Harry," Neville said as they approached Severus and Draco.

"Hopefully I won't need it," Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah," Neville said with a frown. "Well have fun, anyway."

"Great chance of that happening," Harry breathed sarcastically, mood souring quickly. Neville didn't seem to have heard him.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said, coming closer. "Severus," he acknowledged. Severus's dark eyes peered at Harry, unnerving him. They hadn't done that in a long time. Harry looked away and fond Hermione to his right. She embraced him tightly and gave him a sad smile before moving on to Draco.

"Everyone traveling to Durmstrang, please come to the front now. Place your bags at the podium and then stand together with me," Dumbledore's commanding voice instructed.

Harry's heart picked up speed. He wasn't ready; he didn't have enough time. He looked almost frantically at Severus and struggled to say something meaningful. These would be his last words to his guardian in person for months yet he could come up with nothing. He had the strange desire to thank him. For everything. Harry opened and closed his mouth. Severus stood across from Harry in the small circle of people and he gazed at Harry intensely.

"Bye," Harry finally managed. So much for profound words.

Severus stepped forward and embraced Harry in the middle of the circle, surprising everyone, Harry included. He noticed that everyone gathered seemed very uncomfortable but at this point, he didn't care. He was reluctant to let go of his guardian, for that would mean he would have to leave and head off into uncertain waters. Eventually, Snape pulled back and Harry was forced to do so as well.

"Be safe," he intoned, then stepped back.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, picking up his trunk and the cage that held Carmax that Neville had brought for him from the Owlery. Draco joined him and they stepped away from the group. Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Moving in a daze, Harry put his things down as directed and joined the knot of students at the front of the hall. They stood in a ring next to Dumbledore. Harry took up a spot between Draco and the tall, handsome boy with short hair that he knew to be Cedric.

Dumbledore gave them all a kind smile. "I hope you are all prepared for this."

A few nodded. Harry simply gulped.

"Is there anyone here who has not taken a portkey?" Dumbledore asked casually, as if he were trying to strike up a conversation over dessert. No one volunteered. "Very good. Fawkes, here, is a... unique creature," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

The bird fluttered its wings for effect as it sat on Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry wondered with concern where he was going with this. Dumbledore conjured a perch in the center of the circle and Fawkes landed on it.

"While Fawkes is most definitely not a portkey, touch his tail as if he were," Dumbledore said. "Like this."

He toughed the tip of his gnarled finger to the crimson tail feather of the phoenix. Everyone else did the same, some rather reluctantly.

"All good?" he asked. "Three, two..."

Harry glanced back over his shoulder and glimpsed Severus's almost dismayed expression before he masked it for a reassuring nod. He turned back to the group as Dumbledore finished counting.

"One."

A burst of red flame enveloped the world as a warm tingling sensation spread through the finger that was touching Fawkes. It was not wholly unpleasant and was not anything like a portkey. When the warmth had spread through his arm, chest, and eventually legs, Harry began to feel almost relaxed. By the time it had touched his toes, something had changed. What was truly a normal sensation felt like cold as it seeped up from his feet, banishing the comforting warmth of moments before. Harry could feel it seeping through him and when it reached his finger, it flowed outwards and Harry could see once more.

He blinked several times, trying to regain his bearings. Harry looked up towards the sky as his vision cleared. A fiery phoenix hovered fiercely above them, burning brightly against the white background of the snowy sky. They had arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Floating above the groups of Hogwarts students was a freakishly realistic phoenix created entirely out of flame that had a wingspan of at least thirty feet. Fawkes had regained his perch on Dumbledore's shoulder. If a bird could look satisfied, Harry was sure that this one did.

It was not until a collective "Aw" came from a decent distance away that Harry realized they were not alone. He craned over the heads of those in front of him and saw a large group of students lamenting the fact that the fire-phoenix had dissipated into ash. They were dressed in heavy cloaks lined with fur, making Harry realize that he was cold. He shivered involuntarily, wishing their trunks had come along for the ride.

"Welcome, Dumbledore," said a tall man coming up to the group. A fur cap covered part of his long, coarse hair.

"Headmaster Karkaroff," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Thank you for having us."

"Of course," Karkaroff said with what seemed to be forced graciousness. "I assume you would like to come inside? Your students are improperly dressed for this weather." He looked upon them with mild disdain.

Harry scrutinized the man whom he believed to be a former Death Eater by Severus's warning. He looked a little menacing but not nearly as bad as he had first believed Snape to be. Nevertheless, Harry hoped that he would not have to see him often.

"Where are we anyway?" Harry whispered to Draco. "What country?"

Draco looked around at the mountains that surrounded them and shrugged. "Not sure."

They moved forward as a group, shuffling through the snow towards the castle. Harry had not looked closely at the structure when they first arrived but he did so now. He had expected a castle much like Hogwarts; that was not, however, what loomed in front of him. The castle stood tall and intimidating, steely black and gothic. Its tall spires reached toward the sky almost challengingly. Hogwarts was of comparable size but Durmstrang definitely gave the illusion of being the larger. A frozen lake sat at the bottom of the hill upon which the castle was settled. A large old-style ship was docked at the edge of the lake. Harry could only imagine what it was used for.

Soon enough, they had entered the castle which, while definitely warmer, still held a chill that Harry was unaccustomed to. He drew his rather thin traveling cloak tighter. The halls were a little dim and the the grayish-black stone looked polished and sleek. It was a relief when the corridor opened into a wide room with high ceilings. Harry assumed it was their version of the Great Hall. In actuality, the layout was very similar to that of Hogwarts. Many students were already sitting down and the "welcoming committee" from outside joined their classmates readily.

Dumbledore turned to his students after Karkaroff headed off towards the Head table.

"You are encouraged to mingle with the Durmstrang students and make friends. After all, you will be here for a school year and you will share classes," he said. "The goal of the Triwizard tournament is inter-school unity. It is up to you to uphold that," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands together. "Well, go have a seat. Your luggage will be taken to your dorms. One of the Durmstrang students will presumably show you to those after dinner. Go on," he prompted when a few Hogwarts students hesitated.

"Let's go," Draco muttered, leading Harry off. Harry noticed a handful of students scattered in small clumps wearing flimsy, light blue robes. He assumed they were from Beauxbaton's. "How about there?" Draco asked, gesturing to an empty spot between two students who didn't look entirely menacing. They seemed to be about Harry and Draco's age.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

They headed over to that spot.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked, putting on his best polite voice.

One of the students shook his head. He had the dark skin of a middle eastern and fairly handsome features. He flipped his straight dark hair back and looked up at Harry as he took a seat next to him.

"You are Harry Potter?" he asked with a mild accent.

Harry nodded.

The boy offered his hand. "Aris," he said. "You are well known here."

"I know," Harry breathed. The other boys at the table were staring at him. Idly, Harry wondered if there were girls at Durmstrang. Thinking back, he remembered a few in the group that had met them outside. For some reason, that made him feel a little better. It almost proved that the school had a human side after all.

"This is Dian, Gregor and Bennet," Aris said, introducing the others closest to them. They were all of lighter skin and looked irritable. They scowled at Harry and Draco.

"This is Draco," Harry said to Aris. They nodded at each other.

"Are you seventeen?" Aris asked, brow furrowing. "You do not look it."

"No, we're both fourth years," Harry replied trying to ignore the disconcerting looks coming from the other side of the table. "There was a mistake or something and we, or I, was kind of forced to come. I'm not going to compete though," Harry added quickly.

"Ah," Aris said. He then quieted. Food appeared and Harry took some. The table, and the rest of the hall for that matter, was oddly quiet as they ate. It felt so strange compared to the chatter and liveliness of Hogwarts. Draco shared a knowing look with Harry and Harry cracked a small smile.

After a while, Dian's eyes narrowed beneath his thick brows. In a gruff voice he asked critically, "This is how you dress coming here?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything, so Harry spoke up. "We didn't know where Durmstrang was. It's a little warmer at Hogwarts."

Dian huffed. "Hogwarts," he stated. "They teach well there?"

"I think so," Harry said glancing at Draco who was still silent.

"What do they teach?" Gregor asked from next to Dian, addressing Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Same thing as here, I expect. Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

Gregor let out a low chuckle. A strange sneer formed on his thin face. "Herbology?"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked defensively.

Gregor scoffed. "It is hardly practical."

"Knowledge of Herbology saved my life," Harry challenged.

Gregor's eyes narrowed, "What, when the Dark Lord came for you as a baby, did you throw a Venomous Tentacula at his face?" he asked snidely. His friends chuckled beside him. Harry was unsure if he liked this boy.

"No," Harry said calmly. "But I wouldn't have lived to encounter him a second time if my friend had not known how to get past Devil's Snare."

"You faced the Dark Lord a second time?" Aris asked, speaking up after a long period of silence on his part.

"And a third," Draco added.

Harry neither confirmed nor denied this. He simply stared into his goblet of pumpkin juice. When at last he looked up, he found the others looking at him with grudging respect. Gregor eyed him for a minute before casually returning the conversation to where it was before the talk of Voldemort had begun.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, you say?" he asked Draco. "Here we have both kinds."

"Both as in...?" Draco asked.

"Dark Arts and Defense Against," Gregor said with a light sneer.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why would you want to learn Dark Arts?" From what Severus had told him, he could not imagine it being enjoyable.

"How can you defend against something you know nothing of?" Dian replied in what seemed like a rehearsed answer. Harry expected that they were instructed to say such things. He shrugged and let it go.

Harry pushed his food around with his fork while some of the Durmstrang students chatted around him. He looked up when he heard a new voice speak for the first time.

"The headmaster is trying to speak," Bennet said, instantly causing those around him to silence. Harry wondered what he had done to earn that level of obedience, or perhaps respect.

Harry and the others turned their attention to the front of the long hall where Karkaroff was indeed trying to call the attention of those in the hall.

"Silence!" he bellowed. Immediately, the hall fell so quiet that had Harry closed his eyes, he would have believed it empty. "Thank you," Karkaroff said rather ungraciously. "I would like to _welcome_ our guests," he said with a forced smile. "I believe you all know why they are here. Durmstrang has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament this year."

No one looked surprised at this news.

"Krum, if you would," Karkaroff said, gesturing with his hand. Harry recognized Viktor Krum in his black and red school robes that loosely resembled the Quidditch Seeker's uniform he had worn at the World Cup. He stepped forward carrying a roughly hewn wooden cup and set it on a small stand in the center of the hall. He shot a spell at it and it filled with dancing blue flame. "Should you wish to enter, write your name and school on a slip of paper and put it into the goblet. An age line will be drawn, do not try to cheat it," he said, an undercurrent of threat in his voice. Harry doubted that even the twins would risk it with Karkaroff watching. "Be warned: this is a contest for the brave. If you are not so, do not enter. Dismissed."  
Karkaroff stepped off of the platform with a swish of his cloak and returned to his seat in between Dumbledore and a thin, pensive looking man whom Harry did not recognize.

"Who's that beside Headmaster Karkaroff?" Harry whispered in askance to Draco.

"Barty Crouch," Draco whispered back. "He worked at the ministry with my father. Must be supervising the tournament."

Harry nodded, recalling Dumbledore mentioning his name in his office only last night. He looked around as the others stood to leave. Harry and Draco rose as well.

Gregor, Dian and Bennet left without a backwards glance but Aris looked them over with consideration. He stood with perfect poise, seeming to be conscious of his every movement.

"Are you in need of a guide to your quarters?" he asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Yes, please," Harry replied gratefully. He had been a little worried that they would not be able to catch up to the other Hogwarts students in this sea of people. "You know where they are?"

"Only one wing is empty; it is the only available possibility," Aris replied as if it were obvious.

"Right," Harry replied. "Lead on," he said, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Aris turned and headed confidently out of the hall. They followed him through a series of corridors and up a few sets of stairs. Harry tried to remember how they went so that he wouldn't get lost when he was forced to do this alone. What threw Harry off the most was the fact that there was no Grand Staircase that tied everything together. Without that, every stairway and corridor looked the same. Few paintings graced the walls and the ones that were there seemed remarkably similar. After a few minutes, Harry wondered if they were going in circles. At last, Aris stopped in front of a door.

"You are here," he said. "I presume it is unlocked now."

"Thank you," Harry said. Draco nodded beside him.

Aris inclined his head. "Am I correct in saying you will need a guide for tomorrow's classes?" he asked.

Harry glanced at Draco who nodded fervently. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Aris nodded once. "I will meet you here at 7:00."

Harry tried to hide his dismay at how early that was.

"We'll be there," Draco promised. "Come on, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said again before following Draco into the room.

Aris's dark eyes searched Harry's for a moment and followed him as Harry stepped through the doorway. As Harry closed the door behind him, he considered that, while helpful, he was unsure of what he thought of Aris. Harry felt that he needed to know a little more about him before passing judgement. He seemed very reserved, though, so finding out his story might be difficult. He resolved to ask Draco for his thoughts.

Harry looked around and found himself in a square room similar to the common room with which he was familiar. It was, however, decorated in red and black rather than the red and gold of Gryffindor tower. Two doors sat in opposite walls with a fireplace across from the entrance. A few couches and tables filled the space in between.

"Not bad," Draco commented. "How do you think the dorms are going to work?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "There was another door across the hall and Aris said this wing was empty. Maybe we won't all be in here."

As it turned out, he was right. A few minutes later, three of the other Hogwarts students entered; the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin boys. Apparently, they had been separated by gender.

Roger, the Slytherin, eyed Harry for a moment. Then his gaze turned to Draco. "Sharing a dorm with the traitor and the cheater. Fabulous," he muttered sarcastically. Neither Draco nor Harry responded.

Cedric stepped forward and peeked into the two rooms connected to the common room.

"This one has three beds and is larger," he announced, coming out of the one to the right. "I guess you two are on your own," he said, pointing to Harry and Draco.

"Alright," Harry said easily.

"The password is 'dormiens' from now on," Cedric informed them, assuming his role of Prefect even though they were not at Hogwarts. "Breakfast is at seven, classes start at eight. We'll get schedules in the morning."

"Okay," Draco acknowledged.

Everyone stood around quietly for a moment. Finally, Cedric broke the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I'm going to unpack then call it a night."  
He went to his room and the two older students followed without comment. Draco looked at Harry who shrugged. They went to their own room and found it spacious with two beds and an adjoining bathroom. Lacking a fireplace, it held a similar chill to that of the rest of the castle. Luckily, the blankets on the bed looked soft and thick; Harry couldn't wait to collapse into them.

Assuming his owl had been sent to the Owlery, Harry pushed his trunk to the foot of his bed and decided that he could worry about that in the morning. After changing and readying himself for sleep, Harry climbed into bed. He looked over and found that Draco had done the same.

"So what do you think of Durmstrang?" Harry asked. "Does it live up to your expectations?"

Draco appeared to shrug. "It's a little...colder than I imagined. In many ways. Ask me again in a few days," he said with a small grin. "I expect I'll have made up my mind by then."

"What do you think about Aris?" Harry asked. "Does he seem...guarded, I guess, to you?"

"Yeah, a little," Draco said. "He seems nicer than the others though, if only because he doesn't talk much."  
"I guess that's alright," Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"Well, goodnight then," Harry said, using his wand to plunge the room into darkness.

"Goodnight."

Harry rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets tight. It took a very long time for him to drift off to sleep despite what a long day it had been. As he stared at the wall, Harry was acutely aware of the silence. He sighed quietly, missing Hogwarts, missing his friends, missing his guardian more than ever. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

AN: I think I'll leave it up to you to imagine accents, if you want. I don't know enough about other dialects to write them, not to mention the pain that would be. Most of the students will probably be Russian though Aris is Greek.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry woke a little groggily when the alarm spell he had set the night before chimed loudly at 6:15 AM. Assuming that he should wake up early, at least on the first day, he had reluctantly set it for what he considered to be a ridiculously early time.

Pulling himself out of bed, Harry nudged Draco awake and cancelled the spell.

Draco moaned. "Five more minutes."

Harry shrugged. "If you want to be late and find your own way to breakfast, be my guest."

Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan. "Fine, you win."

Harry merely shrugged again and headed for the bathroom.

Once he was ready, Harry waited in the common room for Draco to come out. He glanced at the time.

"Draco, five minutes 'til Aris comes," Harry called into their room. Draco came out a few moments later.

"Right," he said. "Where's everyone else?"

Harry peeked into their room. "They must have left already."

"Guess it was too much bother to let us know," Draco mumbled.

"I guess," Harry added unnecessarily. "I'm assuming they'll give us books?"

"I hope so," Draco said. "I can only imagine how long they would take to arrive if we had to owl for them."

Harry grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Come on, we can wait in the corridor."

"Alright," Draco said easily, following behind.

Harry opened the door and saw someone leaning casually against the wall. He straightened as Harry came out.  
"Uh, good morning," Harry said.

"A pleasant night?" Aris asked graciously.

"Yeah," Harry said. "How long were you waiting out here?"

"A few minutes," he replied. "I was waiting until seven to disturb you."

"Er, thanks," Harry said. "You didn't need to do that though. Wait for us, I mean. You could've knocked," Harry said, stumbling over his words.

"It is no matter," Aris insisted. "Come, I will show you to breakfast."

As they walked, Draco tried to initiate a conversation.

"Where are you from?" Draco asked.

"Greece," Aris replied. "Though some Egyptian blood runs in my family."

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to say something else. For one wild moment, Harry thought he was going to ask if he was a pureblood. Catching Harry's glance, Draco silenced with a frown. Harry had no idea what he was truly going to say.

There was no conversation until they reached the hall. A good amount of students were already present but they were not siting at the benches. Instead, they formed a line that wrapped most of the way around the room. At the front was a buffet style cart piled with food.

"Is this how all the meals are?" Draco asked with surprise and interest.

"All except for the feasts," Aris replied. "Come."

He led them to the middle of the line. Stepping up to a small student, Aris said, in a voice that left no room for argument, "We are fourth year. Allow us your place."

The boy looked disappointed and the line stepped back, making space for them. Harry leaned over to Aris after they had taken their place in line.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Teachers eat first, then students, beginning with the oldest. As fourth years, we outrank the young ones. He was a third year."

"But he's obviously been waiting a long time," Harry said with a glance behind him. The boy seemed resigned. Harry turned to him. "You can go in front of me", he offered.

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently.  
"Go on," Harry urged.

They boy continued to shake his head until Harry turned back around with a shrug. He didn't notice the others looking at him. One of the stares came from Aris.

"That is not done," he said quietly.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It doesn't seem right to just take a spot he's obviously been waiting for."

"It is how we operate here," Aris said flatly. He gave Harry a searching look. "You are unique."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

The line moved fairly quickly and when they reached the table of food, Harry took a small helping. They then sat down at a nearby table. There didn't seem to be any order to the tables here.

"Do you have houses?" Draco asked.

"Houses?" Aris replied, dark brows furrowing as he cocked his head. "I do not know what you mean."

"At Hogwarts we have four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Draco explained.

"And the point of these houses?"

This time Harry answered. "They're like a family. You're sorted according to your qualities. Gryffindor is bravery, Slytherin is cunning, Hufflepuff, loyalty and Ravenclaw is wisdom."

"A family," Aris mused. "I can see the appeal."

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

Aris did not reply. He acted as if he had not heard the question. Harry shrugged at Draco and they returned to eating. Both cleared their plates fairly quickly.

"It's a good thing Ron didn't come- no seconds," Draco commented. Realizing what he said, he shot a quick glance at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, pushing around what was left of his breakfast with his fork. "You think he'll ever forgive me?"  
"I hope so," Draco said earnestly. "Though he is pretty stubborn."

Harry's mouth twisted into a frown and Aris looked between the two of them.

"I am missing something, no?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Harry noticed he was being a little more open today. Perhaps it was because they were fairly alone.

"Yep," Harry said flatly. "My best friend thinks I entered to come here on purpose and now he's mad at me."

"I do not understand," Aris said.

"He thinks I'm trying to steal the spotlight again. I'm really not," Harry insisted forcefully.

"How did you get here if you did not enter?" Aris asked, face revealing nothing.

Harry shrugged. "We think someone put my name in the cup."

"Why?"  
"I haven't the foggiest," Harry said.

"Do you intend to enter the real competition?" Aris asked. He was definitely more talkative today.

"No," Harry said. "Absolutely not."

Someone approached from behind Harry and dropped two schedules on the table, eyeing him critically. The girl said nothing as she turned and stalked away.

"Everyone here that friendly?" Draco grumbled, taking one of the sheets.

Aris's lips twitched. "Many are."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Dark Arts, and Defense today," Draco read. "Why's Defense on there twice?"

Aris glanced at the other schedule. "The one simply labeled 'Defense' is physical defense. As in combat art."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Uh, we don't have that," Harry admitted. "We'll be pretty behind."

"It is not very difficult. I have been doing it for a very long time."

"Do you still take the class?" Draco asked.

"It is mandatory even though I am far above many of my peers," he said, unashamed. "Occasionally, Professor Blackwell and I spar because the other students are reluctant to pair with me."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "How are we supposed to take that class?"

"The same way you take any other."

Harry frowned at that half answer. "What's up for tomorrow, then?"

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms then Defense," Draco said with a furrowed brow. "Why are there twice as many Dark Arts as their are Defense against?"

"It is just the way it is," Aris said.

Draco glanced at the time. "Should we be going?"  
"Yes," Aris replied. "Professor Thornberg does not tolerate lateness. Or much of anything else, for that matter."

"Great," Draco breathed.

* * *

"Everyone, do welcome our new guests," Professor Thornberg said with snide undertone. "There is a celebrity in our midst." A sneer graced the man's face, reminding Harry starkly of Snape. In fact, the resemblance was almost startling.

Though Thornberg was shorter and had cropped brown hair, his attitude was very much reminiscent of Severus's back when Harry was a first year.

"I hope you can keep up," he commented before stalking to the front of the room. Harry, Draco and Aris had chosen seats closer to the back and now Harry was thankful for that decision. "Kappas," Thornberg announced. "Who can describe them for me?"

Harry sighed inwardly. They must have a different curriculum because Lupin had covered Kappas the year before. Harry racked his brains trying to remember what they were. He remembered often confusing them with Redcaps.

"Potter," Professor Thornberg snapped.

"Um..." Harry hesitated. "They feed on human blood but, uh, will leave you alone if you throw them a cucumber with your name carved on it?"

A few people snickered at his apparent stupidity and Harry believed he was wrong. All he remembered about that unit was carving his name into a cucumber. Lupin had instructed them on the correct way to do it.

Thornberg's eyes narrowed and Harry was sure that he would be penalized for giving a flippant answer.

"Correct," he said reluctantly. Harry let out a breath and a few Durmstrang students stiffened. Harry noticed a few girls across the room. They all bore frowns and sat together in an isolated group. Thornberg strode to the front of the room and began writing notes on a chalkboard.

Harry obediently took out a piece of parchment and his snitch-shaped inkwell and began to copy them down. He sighed. He would have much rather been in Sirius's class.

* * *

"Mr. Finnigan, that potion is worthless," Snape snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor.

Sirius hovered at the door, hesitant to interrupt Severus's class. This was, however, his only free period and he was feeling rather proud of what he had accomplished that morning. The period would be over soon so Sirius had to get back to his classroom. After another moment's deliberation, Sirius stepped fully into the room.

"Professor Snape?" he asked. "May I speak with you?"  
Snape eyed Sirius darkly. If what he had observed in the past few minutes was any indication, he was in a foul mood.

"Fine," Snape answered. With one last stern look at the class, he stepped with Sirius into the hall. "What do you want?"  
"To give you this," Sirius said, handing him a mirror of his own. It had taken most of the night before and his planning period, but Sirius had managed to find a workable duplicate and charm it to connect to the pair that he and Harry had.

"What is it?" Severus asked warily.

"A mirror," Sirius replied smartly, rolling his eyes.

Severus gave him a flat stare. "Honestly, Black? I can see that for myself. I highly doubt that, coming from you, it is an ordinary mirror. What does it do?"

"It's connected to a charmed pair that Harry and I have. I gave it to him before he left," Sirius explained. "Say his name and, if he has it on him, you can talk to Harry. If he says your name, that little jewel in the handle will light up and you can talk to each other."

Severus was silent for a long minute. He stared at the mirror in his hand. Without seeming to realize it, his grip on the metal handle tightened. Sirius shifted his weight, wondering what was going on in that dark head of his. At last, Severus raised his eyes.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Severus said slowly.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "Oh?"

"You are not half bad," Severus said with a tilt of the head. "I must get back to my class now. I do thank you, Black."

For once, Sirius got the impression that Severus was being sincere in his thanks rather than sarcastic. With one last look, Snape swept back into the classroom. Sirius grinned.

"I knew he'd come around," Sirius chuckled to himself before turning to stroll back to his classroom. It then occured to him that he had forgotten to ask Snape to be nicer to his students rather than take his anger out on them. Though if Severus's parting words were any indication, his mood had considerably lifted. Perhaps the Gryffindors owed Sirius thanks as well.

* * *

"For you newcomers, the first period of this class is theory with the second being practice," Professor Durus said as he paced the front of the room. "Today we begin blood magic."

To Harry's surprise, Professor Durus did not strike him as being overly evil or dark. He seemed strict in a way reminiscent of McGonagall rather than cruel.

"Blood magic is a branch of Dark Magic that can be very useful when you are dealing with two people related by blood," Professor Durus said. "It is used in honing spells to find and immobilize those who share the caster's blood. Can anyone tell me when this would be useful?"

A student across the room raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Handel?"

"If you were to capture a family member of someone you want to find, you could force him to cast the spell and the other person wouldn't be able to move and you could get 'im," a sturdily built boy spoke up.

Durus's mouth twisted. "Not precisely. In order for that to work, the spell must be cast in the immediate vicinity of the target. The spell does have a range." He waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, its uses are not especially important. I'm sure you can all dream up a thousand ways to utilize that spell. Now, copy these notes and we will discuss other types of blood magic such as in regeneration and torture spells."

Harry set to copying the notes as he was told. He reflected that this theory part of the class was not so bad, if a little chilling.

The practical period was another story.

"Get in groups of four and come up and take a gnome, one per group," Professor Durus commanded. "We will be practicing the Conjunctivitus Curse today, ending with a Disintegration Curse," he said casually. "Go ahead."

As students got out of their seats, Professor Durus came over to where Harry and Draco sat. Aris had gone to get a gnome and it seemed like Gregor was to be in their group since the others had already paired up.

"You two have no experience in this, correct?" Durus asked Harry and Draco. They shook their heads. "Well, Gregor is pretty good, he should be able to help you out."

Gregor looked less than happy at this pronouncement. Professor Durus gave him a stern look before moving away.

"Professor!" Harry called at the man's back.

He turned and came back. "Problem?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said hesitantly. "Are we to actually cast the curses on these gnomes?"

"Yes," Durus replied as if Harry were thick.

"Yeah, that's, uh, going to be a problem."

Gregor snickered. "Afraid to hurt a _gnome_, Potter?"

"I will not practice Dark Magic," Harry said firmly.

"If you are in this class, you must," Professor Durus said, face hardening.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't."

"Why?"

Harry was reluctant to use Severus as an excuse, knowing how weak that would sound. "I won't then. I refuse."

Durus's jaw twitched. "Very well, then. I suppose you can sit and watch. Be aware that I will inform the Headmaster of your difficulty."

"Fine," Harry muttered, wondering if he meant Karkaroff or Dumbledore.

Still uneasy with what they were going to be doing to the defenseless gnomes, Harry removed himself from the group partway and tried to let his thoughts drift elsewhere.

"You alright, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry broke out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you going to participate?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't want to cause trouble. It's only a gnome, right?"

"Right," Harry said quietly. Draco returned to the group, leaving Harry to wonder whether or not it had been a good idea to bring him into this sort of environment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry groaned an rolled over in his bed. A green light shone through his eyelids and Harry groggily wondered what was causing it. He was still exhausted and stiff from getting beat up in Defense. He had given it a good attempt but being that everyone else had at least three years on him, it was ineffective. Groping on the nightstand for his glasses, Harry tried to bring his mind to awareness in case something important was happening. After donning his glasses, Harry realized that there was no danger. Instead, the jewel on the handle of Sirius's mirror was glowing. Curious, Harry picked it up off of the table and stared into it. As he did so, Severus's face materialized.

"Severus?" Harry whispered, wide awake now.

"Harry," Severus replied with something in his voice akin to relief. "Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, hang on," Harry said. He pulled on his slippers and headed out to the common room. The fire had long since been extinguished, leaving the room with an unpleasant chill to it. It was worth it to talk to his guardian, however. Harry curled up on the couch and looked back into the mirror. "Hi. Are you using Sirius's mirror?"

"He charmed me one," Severus replied. "Were you sleeping?"  
Harry ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "Yeah, it's midnight and breakfast is early here."

"I apologize for waking you," Severus said earnestly. "It is only nine here; I forgot to take into account the time difference. I believed there would be a better chance of reaching you once you had returned to your dorm."

"I'll carry this with me," Harry said. "We can decide on a time that works for both of us."

Severus nodded in the glass. "How are things going at Durmstrang?" he asked warily.

Harry pursed his lips. "Not horribly. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't very nice. Kinda reminds me of you in my first year."

Severus grunted.

"I refused to participate during the practical Dark Arts class."

Severus jerked his head sharply. "You are enrolled in a Dark Arts class?"

"There are two periods; one is theory and one is practical. The theory isn't bad really but I wouldn't do the spells," Harry stated.

"Good, I am glad that you heeded my advice," Severus said stiffly. "Rest assured that I will be speaking to Albus about this."

Harry shrugged.

"Making new friends?" Severus asked conversationally.

"One at least," Harry said.

"It is a start," Severus said.

"How's your Deputy Headmaster thing going?" Harry asked, teasing lightly.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "It is a lot of work. I have a newfound respect for McGonagall."

Harry laughed quietly. "Anyone causing trouble yet?"

"Not yet. I am sure it is only a matter of time."

"I'll write to Ron and-" Harry cut himself off and looked away, realizing that they were no longer speaking.

"Harry?" Severus prompted. Harry looked back at him and wondered idly if legilimency worked through the mirror.

"Nothing," Harry said, in a more somber mood than a moment ago.

Severus seemed to accept his reply. "Did you get the package I sent you?"

"No," Harry said, cocking his head. "What was in it?"  
"A heavy cloak," Severus replied. "It occurred to me that yours was not fit for the weather up there."

Harry nodded. "You're right. Maybe the owl got lost; it'll probably come soon. Thanks."

Severus inclined his head. "Should you need anything else..."

"I'll let you know," Harry finished for him.

Severus nodded, seeming satisfied. Harry yawned.

"I am sorry," Severus apologized. "I am keeping you from sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow. I am finished by five; will eight thirty work for you?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I'll call you this time to try it out. Tell Sirius that I'll talk to him after I talk to you."

"I will," Severus promised. He hesitated. "It is good to talk to you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You too, Severus."

"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Sev."

Severus had apparently sat down the mirror for Harry caught a glimpse of the ceiling before it returned to his own silvery reflection. Rubbing his arms, Harry stood up and returned to his warm bed. He fell asleep with a faint smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Severus sat at his desk grading papers when a note squeezed its way between the floor and his office door and flew to his desk. Sighing, he set aside the pile of essays on which he was working and opened it. Scanning it quickly, Severus gathered that it was a note from McGonagall requesting that he bring Sirius to her office. Severus rubbed his neck. It was almost five o'clock and he was to talk to Harry at five thirty. Nevertheless, he _was_ Deputy Headmaster. Mildly irritated, Severus slipped the mirror in his pocket and headed off to grab Sirius.

Arriving at Sirius's office, he entered without knocking.

"Hey, Severus," Sirius said from his desk.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you," Severus said with no greeting.

Sirius grimaced as he stood. "Am I in trouble?"

"No idea."

"Alright, let's go," Sirius said, moving past Severus and into the hallway. They walked towards the Headmistress's office. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"I spoke with him last night," Severus replied. "We are three hours behind their time. I am supposed to talk to him again in a half an hour, so I hope this does not take long."

"Oh," Sirius said a little dejectedly.

"Jealous, Black?" Severus asked snidely. Sirius shot him a look. "Harry asked me to inform you that as soon as he is finished with our conversation, he will talk to you."

Sirius brightened. "Great, thanks."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"The mirror worked rather nicely," Severus said a bit reluctantly.

Sirius grinned. "That was almost a compliment, wasn't it?"

Severus did not reply other than to utter the password for the gargoyles in front of which they were now standing. From the corner of his eye, Severus said Sirius shake his head good-naturedly and join him on the spiral staircase.

Stepping into McGonagall's office, Severus hovered slightly behind Black, not knowing why McGonagall had called the two of them.

"Severus, Sirius, do have a seat," Minerva said tiredly.

They did so.

She looked between them for a moment before smiling faintly.

"Well, I'll get right to it then. As you can imagine, being a teacher, Headmistress and Head of House is an incredible amount of work. I feel that I am not doing justice to any one of my positions but rather doing a shoddy job at all three," she said, stress showing in her face. "Therefore, I thought to appoint a new Head of House for Gryffindor so that I can focus on my other duties. Severus, I though that as Deputy Headmaster, you should at least be present and, I hope, approve of the appointment."

Severus's brow furrowed for a moment. "To get this clear, you are proposing making Black Head of Gryffindor?"

"Yes," McGonagall replied simply.

"He has been a teacher for what, a week?" Severus pointed out.

"Yes, but I believe he is best equipped to handle the Gryffindors. Plus, there are few teachers who were of Gryffindor house and I believe that helps," Minerva replied.

Sirius cleared his throat, reminding the other two that he was sitting right there. Severus glanced at him.

"As you wish," Severus said, giving Sirius a look of mild disdain.

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva said. She turned to Sirius. "Do you accept? It will be a little more work, especially because the Gryffindors are a little...well, you know. But I'm sure the other Heads will help you out, like Severus, here."

Sirius blinked rapidly. "Yeah, sure, I'll do it! Sounds fun."

"Gryffindor?" Severus asked incredulously. He sneered. "Anything but."

Sirius ignored him.

"Alright then, there is a bit of paperwork to fill out. Also, you are to meet with a veteran teacher next week to discuss how you are adjusting, correct?" Minerva asked, shuffling a few papers.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Do you know who it will be?"

"I was thinking Severus," Minerva said, light smile playing at her lips.

Severus favored her with a dark glare. "I knew there was a reason why we never quite got along."

"Are you going to refuse?" Minerva asked wryly.

Severus considered for a moment. "No."  
"Alright then, you two can arrange that on your your own time," Minerva said dismissively. "Now, I've decided to still have Quidditch this year, so you will have to pick a captain. I'll get you the roster from last year-"

"I don't need it," Sirius said, cutting her off.

She inclined her head. "Oh?"

"I, uh, was around last year more than you realize," Sirius said hesitantly.

She considered him. "Alright, well-"

This time, Severus cut her off. "May I go? I have an appointment."

She looked at him. "Go on."

"Thank you," Severus said, rising and leaving the room. He headed down to his office to talk to Harry in private.

* * *

Harry rubbed his arm where a purple bruise was spreading. "I'm glad we don't have to take Defense anymore."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked sharply.

Harry shook his head. "Defense, not Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"The difference being?" Severus asked.

"Defense is physical, combat training. They finally realized how far behind everyone at Hogwarts was so they're having us tutored, which will be better than class," Harry said. "I hope."

"Why would you need physical training when you have a wand?" Severus asked as if that were a foolish notion.

"Good point," Harry said with a grin. His classmates were in the common room so Harry had closed the door to his and Draco's room for privacy. "Anything new at Hogwarts?"

"Not particularly," Severus said. "Perhaps Sirius will have something to tell you."

Harry shrugged. "Okay." He paused for a minute. "Tomorrow's the drawing for the tournament."

"Is it?" Severus said, feigning disinterest.

"Yep. A whole bunch of Durmstrang students have entered already and I think everyone from Hogwarts too," Harry said. He added quickly, "Except for me and Draco, of course. We don't see the Beauxbatons much but I'm guessing they have too."

"Let me know how that goes."

"I will," Harry promised. "Dumbledore told us this morning that everyone from Hogwarts is excused from practical Dark Arts. That means I'll be free from twelve to one thirty, if you ever have time to talk."

"I will keep that in mind," Severus said.

"I should go," Harry said. "I still need to talk to Sirius then do all my work. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Severus's picture left the mirror and Harry waited a second before saying, "Sirius."

After a few moments of blankness, Sirius's face appeared.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Sirius, don't call me that," Harry said darkly. Nevertheless, a grin spread across his face. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Harry," Sirius said earnestly. "You called just in time; I just got back from talking with McGonagall."

"Did she have anything important to say?" Harry asked conversationally.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, nothing much except for appointing me Head of Gryffindor."

"What?" Harry asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Yep," Sirius said with a wide grin. "And apparently I'm supposed to pick a new Quidditch captain so that they can start practicing."

Harry thought for a moment. "My vote is for the Weasley twins; one or both."

"I'll take that into account," Sirius said with a wink.

Harry felt a twinge of sadness. "I wish I were there."

"Me too," Sirius said. "How's Durmstrang?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright I guess."

"Hey, that mirror worked like a charm," Sirius said, changing the subject. Harry was grateful for he really didn't feel like discussing Durmstrang anymore for the time being.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. It was obviously working.

"The one for Snape," Sirius clarified. "I think he almost likes me now. He's going to be my 'mentor'," Sirius said, making quotation marks in the air with one hand.

Harry smiled. "That's great, Sirius. And you two thought you'd never get along."

"Severus really isn't as bad as I thought," Sirius admitted.

"I found out the same thing," Harry commented. "You getting any better at teaching?"

Sirius's mouth twisted. "Not yet. Once we start doing fun spells I'm sure it will get easier."

"Fun," Harry scoffed. Then, a thought dawned on him. "What was McGonagall thinking picking _you _as Head of Gryffindor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Gryffindor, home of some of the best pranksters in Hogwarts, is under your control?" Harry said with raised brows for emphasis.

Sirius laughed. "They'll have to take advantage of it this year."

"I don't doubt that they will," Harry said. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Like I told Severus, I'm free now every other day starting tomorrow from twelve to one thirty, if you can talk then."

Sirius thought for a moment. "That's what, eight, no nine here. So... hey, that's my planning period. I'll talk to you then."

"Okay, see you, Sirius."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry set down the mirror feeling a little better about his new situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry and his Hogwarts comrades sat in the assigned room on padded floors. Harry and Draco were a little removed from the rest of the group who chatted familiarly.

"This place is pretty neat," Roger said. "Some of my new friends offered to show me the dungeons tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Lane asked, Slytherin glint in her eye.

"'Course," Roger replied.

"I kinda think it's a little creepy here sometimes," Jeremiah said. "Their classes seem much more advanced than Hogwarts in some respects, though. But I'm not sure how I'm going to pass by Herbology and Astronomy N.E.W.T.s."

"You'll be fine, you're a Ravenclaw," Sandra said. "I'm not worried about it," she pointed out, seeing as she was a Ravenclaw as well.

"I, for one, am glad we don't have to take that Dark Arts practical class anymore," Cedric commented. "When the Durmstrang kids cast curses..."

"Freaky," Clara agreed. "I think they enjoy it. The girls even."

"Who's to say girls are any nicer than guys?" Lane demanded, oddly offended.

Clara shrugged, saved from answering as the door opened behind them. Everyone scrambled to their feet, eager to meet their new tutors.

"Aris?" Harry asked as the dark skinned boy stepped in. He nodded to Harry and another boy stepped in behind him.

"You know him?" Lane asked of Harry. Both Harry and Draco nodded.

"He's a fourth year."

She scoffed loudly. "Great, we're supposed to take direction from a _fourth year_."

Aris stepped up to her, leaving the other boy looking over them appraisingly from near the doorway.

"Hit me," he challenged.

Lane's eyes narrowed at him. As a Slytherin, it would be ludicrous to think she would deny. Only about a foot and a half away, Lane lowered into a fighting stance and punched toward his gut. In three swift moves, Aris knocked her hand away, spun and swept her legs out from under her. Her small fame fell with a soft thump. Aris sauntered away as Lane pushed herself up, looking dangerous.

Aris rejoined the other boy and stood facing them. The other boy waved his hand dismissively.

"Now that Aris here is done showing off..." he grinned lightly at his friend. Aris shot him a look, seeming more open than Harry had ever seen him. "I'm Riker Raskin, fifth year." He looked them over. "They figured that we could stand to miss a year of Defense because we're just that good," he said with easy arrogance.

Clara bit her lip, looking a little nervous.

Riker clapped his hands. "Right, so, how 'bout your names?"

They went around the circle, each announcing their names.

"Cedric Diggory," said the boy on the end.

"Jeremiah Jenkins," the Ravenclaw next to him said.

A tall girl with long brown hair was next. "Sandra Beckenridge."

"Clara Higgs," the sweet looking Hufflepuff announced.

"Roger Lutrell," barked the Slytherin.

"Lane Ramilla," Lane said, still looking a little miffed at getting knocked down.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," Harry finished.

Riker tilted his head at Harry and glanced back at Aris. "Is he for real?"

Aris nodded sharply.

"Huh, I thought they were lying saying you were here," Riker admitted. "Well, it's a pleasure, all of you." He paused, noting their attention. "So what do you know of combat art?"

They all looked at each other rather than answer.

"That little, eh?" he asked, rubbing his neck. "Well if what we saw from Ms. Ramilla, here- can I call you Lane?"

She gave him a dark look at the first part of the comment. "I am certainly not going to refer to you as 'Mr. Raskin', so I suppose."

"Anyone else have a problem with first names?" he asked, surveying the group. No one objected. "Great. You guys aren't very talkative are you? Kinda like my friend Aris here. I'll guess I'll do the talking but he'll do the demonstrations. I consider myself pretty good at Defense but I still wouldn't pick a fight with him."

Aris was silent, standing with effortless posture. For whatever reason, that made him seem even more menacing.

"Let's get started then," Riker said, stepping forward. "How about we begin with showing exactly what Lane did wrong?" he asked seriously.

Harry wondered if, for Riker's own safety, he should point out that she was a Slytherin and inform him of what that meant. Lane shot daggers from her eyes.

"Aris, if you would," Riker said, gesturing for him to come forward.

Aris stepped forward and Riker assumed the position that Lane had taken earlier.

"First of all, while it is good to lower your center of balance, you went about it wrong. You squatted, leaving both of your legs fairly close together. When fearing a sweep, it is better to take a stance like this," he said. Demonstrating, he moved into a position similar to a lunge. His right leg was bent at a ninety degree angle with his left leg extending straight back, heel and bottom of the foot flat on the floor. His feet were bare, Harry noticed, and gripped the mat well.

"Next, you punched like this," he said, demonstrating on Aris without actually touching him. "You went underhand for the gut. While that can be very effective, the solar plexus is a better target. It will knock the breath out of a two hundred pound man. If you can't breathe, it's pretty hard to fight."

Riker rotated and moved his fist to aim at the spot directly below Aris's sternum. Then, he pulled his fist back into a ready position.

"Now I'm going to punch him and see if he can knock me down as easily as he knocked you down."

Looking a bit like he was taking his life in his own hands, Riker's arm struck forward only to be knocked away by Aris, who looked relaxed. As soon as the hit was deflected, Riker's other arm pulled back and managed a light tap on Aris. After acknowledging the hit, Aris spun with deliberate slowness and kicked at Riker's outstretched leg. Rather than causing him to fall, his left leg simply buckled at the knee and he essentially knelt, remaining stable. He twisted and knocked Aris's legs out from under him. After Aris fell, Riker righted himself and offered a hand to his friend who pulled himself up passively.

"And that's how you do it," RIker said with a touch of smugness. "Though I expect he let me do that for demonstration. Who's first?"

* * *

"Hi, everyone," Sirius said after gaining the attention of the Gryffindor common room. "Being that Headmistress McGonagall has far too many duties than any sane person would be able to handle, I have been assigned as you Head of House for the year."

A few people clapped and one even cheered. Sirius gave a tentative grin.

"So, I just wanted to come and say that you can come to me if you need anything, I'll do my best to help. And for goodness sake, let's beat those Slytherins for the House cup this year!" More cheering came from the gathered students. Sirius went to leave, then turned back. "Oh, I need to see Fred and George Weasley."

They shared a look and rose to follow him out of the portrait hole. A few students snickered, figuring they were in trouble already.

"Shut it," Fred snapped.

The portrait hole closed behind him and Sirius turned to the twins.

"Are we in trouble?" George asked.

"Because whatever happened, we didn't do it," Fred insisted.

Sirius smiled. "No, you're not in trouble. That is, unless you did something...?"

"No, no," George said hurriedly.

"Didn't think so," Sirius commented wryly. "Actually I came to ask if one of you would be interested in being the captain of the Quidditch team."

"Really? One of _us_?" they asked excitedly, then looked at each other. "Which one?"

Sirius shrugged. "That's for you to decide. One of you could be co-captain; no one would mind. We weren't planning on having Quidditch this year but McGonagall decided that we could go on even with people missing."

"Which one of us would co-captain?" Fred mused aloud.

"You'll do it then?" Sirius asked. "I wouldn't want it to interrupt your studies..."

In the casual atmosphere, they favored him with a dark look. Sirius smiled, recognizing qualities of his younger self in the two that stood before him.

"Sure, we'll do it!" George said excitedly. "Does this mean we can kick off the ones we don't like?"

"As long as we beat Slytherin, I don't care what you do," Sirius said.

"Right," Fred said. "We'll do that, then."

"I've got to put your names down as captain and co-captain for the records and registration and whatnot," Sirius said in a long suffering tone. "Who's going to be in which position?"

They shared a look. "Captain: Forge Weasley and co-captain: Gred Weasley."

Sirius looked between the two of them, trying to determine if they were being serious. They seemed to be. "Alright," he said easily, grinning lightly.

The twins shared his grin.

"Harry told us you were cool," Fred said.

Sirius's eyebrow lifted slightly and his smile got wider. "You guys can go now. Don't let me catch you playing pranks."

George put on a horrified face. "We thought you were cool!"

"Don't tell us your another Snape on the inside," Fred said in a disappointed tone.

"_Professor_ Snape," Sirius corrected. "And I didn't say you couldn't play pranks, I just said not to let me catch you," he said with a wink.

The twins grinned mischievously and Sirius wondered if that had been the right thing to say.

* * *

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Fred asked, surrounded by a group of Gryffindors in the common room.

"Tryouts next week, Fred?" George asked.

"Sure," Fred replied.

"Can I be on the team?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Come to tryouts," Fred said.

"But I'm your brother!" Ron said indignantly. "We've played together for years."

George shrugged. "Don't come to tryouts then. See how that works out for you."

Ron scowled as George smirked.

Fred looked towards the ceiling and counted on his fingers. "So we'll need a new Chaser, new Seeker and reserve."

"I'd try out for Seeker but I don't have a broom," Ginny pouted.

"You can use one of ours for tryouts," Fred offered. "Then if you get in, we'll try to find you one."

"What, her and not me?" Ron demanded.

Fred shrugged. "You didn't ask." Ron looked to be preparing an angry retort when Fred cut him off. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. Same goes for you."

"And me too?" Neville asked with mock hopefulness. Everyone laughed.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked idly.

"Almost four," George replied.

"I think I'll go write a letter before dinner," she stated, disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Severus's quill scratched harshly across the paper as he corrected the second years' tests. After pausing to flip the paper, Severus noticed the mirror light up. He glanced at the time and realized that, while a little early, it was Harry. He picked it up.

"Hel- Albus?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Severus," Albus said, a touch grimly. "I think it best if you come over here."

"Come...over there?" Severus asked, mouth going dry. "What happened? Is Harry alright?"

"Harry is fine for the time being," Albus replied. "I will explain when you get here. Mr. Crouch has arranged a special circumstances long distance Floo connection for you, just Floo to 'Durmstrang'," Albus told him.

"I'll be right there," Severus said, standing hurriedly.

He laid the mirror upon his desk and briskly entered his chambers, heading straight for the Floo.

"Durmstrang," he snapped. In a burst of flame, Severus disappeared. He stepped out into a dim room where several people were gathered. In his rush to find Harry, he barely spared a dark glare for Karkaroff. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Madam Maxime stated darkly.

"It seems that Mr. Potter," Karkaroff put a large amount of contempt into that name, "cheated. He has been selected for the tournament and will now be forced to compete."

Severus's chest seized up. He did not let on, however, as he turned slowly to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet?" he asked, searching Harry's green eyes.

"No," Harry said in a small but firm voice.

Harry's eyes and thoughts were open and Severus knew he wasn't lying.

"I believe him," Severus stated.

"Of course you do," Karkaroff snapped. He seemed to want to say more but held back.

Severus stepped forward. "Has it not occurred to you that someone could have put his name in the Goblet because they want him to compete? Because they want to get him killed?"  
"Who here would do that?" Madam Maxime asked in protest.

Severus's eyes narrowed on Karkaroff. "I could think of a few."

Dumbledore moved closer to him. "Severus-"

"Do not think you are blameless in this, Albus," Severus stated darkly, his emotions churning within.

"Severus, he has to compete," Albus said. "It, like the other drawing, is binding. Correct, Mr. Crouch?"

"That is correct," the sickly man affirmed. Severus stiffened and froze as he was, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Dumbledore turned to the assembled. "It seems there will be four champions this year. If you will all return to your rooms, that would be best. Harry, you stay." Dumbledore turned back to Severus and Karkaroff. "Headmaster Karkaroff, I hate to inconvenience you, but may we have a moment alone?"

Karkaroff gave the three of them a narrow look, then nodded once, exiting with a slam of the door.

* * *

Dumbledore lowered his voice and laid a gnarled hand on Severus's arm.

"Severus."

Snape still didn't move from his position. He continued to stare at the floor, face blank. Harry stepped directly in front of him so that there was no way that Severus could avoid seeing him.

Severus's eyes remained downcast.

"Severus," Harry tried to no avail. After a moment, Harry switched tactics. "Dad."

At this, Severus's dark eyes jerked to Harry's and an odd expression stole over his face.

"I fixed him," Harry said, an attempt at lightness. It fell flat.

Abruptly, Severus shook his head. "I apologize. This must be worse for you than for anyone else."

"It'll be alright," Harry said with a little uncertainty. He tried to put on a brave face for his guardian but Snape saw right through it. He stepped over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I apologize to both of you," Dumbledore said. "There is, however, nothing that we can do."

"Even though it violates the rules?" Severus asked sharply.

"Even so," Dumbledore said sadly. "I hope Harry has the skill to complete."

Severus looked down at Harry. "Do not bother with winning. Survival is the main objective."

Harry gulped conspicuously. "This coming from a Slytherin? That's when you know it's bad," Harry muttered.

Severus's dark gaze did not leave his face.

"Will you help him, Albus?" Severus asked.

"I cannot," Dumbledore said. "It is against the rules."

Severus turned his head towards the older man. "You know as well as I that Karkaroff is not going to leave his champion to his own devices. Who is the Durmstrang champion? Krum?"

"Bennet Mubarak from Durmstang, as well as Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory," Albus said. "And even so, I will not have it suspected that I was the one to have tampered with the Goblet so that I have two students who, after having received help, will have an increased chance of winning."

Severus scowled deeply. "This is not acceptable."

"There is nothing we can do."

Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so helpless.

"It's okay, Severus. Really," Harry insisted. "I'll be fine; don't worry about me."

Severus looked down at him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I am finding it near impossible to do so."

"You'll be here for all of the tasks, right?" Harry asked, needing reassurance more than he would care to admit.

"Most definitely," Severus said. "Especially now."

"Then I'll be fine."

"It still does not seem right," Severus said with a frown. "You must be exceedingly careful, Harry."

"I will be," Harry promised.

"If I go two days without hearing from you, I will assume something horrific has happened."

Harry swallowed. "That seems like a safe bet."

"I will be here to watch over Harry," Dumbledore pointed out.

Severus nodded and gave Harry a long look. He shook his head. "Why is it always you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd like to know the same thing."

"I must go now, as much as I hate to."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Severus pulled him into a full hug, then stepped to the Floo.

"Goodbye, Harry. As I said before, be safe," Severus said.

"Bye, Severus," Harry said quietly. Severus nodded to Dumbledore then took a handful of Floo powder.

Watching Severus leave was almost as bad as leaving Hogwarts. Harry yearned to call out for him to stay, if only for a few more minutes. He swallowed the thought and pushed down the watery feeling that rose in his eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry met Severus's eyes which were studying him in silence. It was too late to cover up his emotions with Occlumency, so Harry did not try.

"Bye," Harry said.

Severus gave him a soft look before throwing down the powder and saying in an ever so slightly unsteady voice, "Hogwarts, Snape's chambers."  
As his guardian disappeared, Harry felt oddly adrift. The castle seemed different as Harry turned away from the fireplace, and he could not escape the feeling that while the others were celebrating their victory, he had lost.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry picked at his food the next morning, lacking appetite.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped tiredly.

Draco frowned. "It's not so bad. You could win it, you know."

"Or I could get killed," Harry muttered darkly.

"I thought Snape coming would have cheered you up," Draco said in a disappointed tone.

"Nah, he wasn't very happy. And we didn't get to talk about anything really. Just worried about what's going to happen now."

"What is going to happen now?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. He was saved from answering by the arrival of Aris and Riker.

"Good morning," Draco said, adopting a friendly tone over the frustrated one that his conversation with Harry had incited.

"Good morning," Riker said jovially before turning to Harry. "Ah, the man of the hour."

Harry scowled and kept his eyes on his plate.

"Everyone's talking about you, you know," Riker said.

"You're not helping," Draco said, elbowing him.

Riker gave him a look of surprise. "Why not? They're all pretty impressed and excited to see Harry compete. You're more popular than you think," he told Harry.

"Shouldn't they be worried about Bennet?" Harry asked grumpily.

Both Riker and Aris had odd expressions at this comment. Riker seemed content to let Aris respond.

"Bennet is respected greatly but he, in no way, causes the excitement that one such as yourself does," Aris said, effectively closing the matter for discussion.

Harry huffed and raised his head to look around, As he did so, he saw the easily recognizable form of Krum storm down to the buffet line, looking dangerous. His face was marred with a scowl as he stepped to the front of the line. No one protested.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked.

"He's less than happy about the choice of champion. Wanted it really bad," Riker commented while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hm," Harry replied. "He can have my spot."

"Come on," Riker cajoled, "you should be excited. Won't everyone from Hogwarts be proud of you?"

Harry replied quietly, "No one that matters."

"Snape will," Draco pointed out.

Harry swallowed and looked down again. From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Riker shoot Draco a questioning look.

Harry sighed. "He told me that I shouldn't even try to win."

"What?" Riker demanded. "Who is this guy? He sounds like a right old downer. Very encouraging."

"My guardian," Harry replied. "My father," he amended quietly, feeling more of a need for such assertions when he was so far away from home.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Riker looked a little uncomfortable.

"Forgive me if I am out of line," Aris began, "but the common tale is that your parents died on the night you got that scar. Am I incorrect in this assumption?"  
"No, you're right," Harry responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Professor Snape is my adoptive father."

"It was in the paper," Draco said, trying to be helpful.

"Few get the news up here," Aris commented.

Feeling a strong need to change the subject, Harry asked, "Speaking of news, where are the owls?"  
Harry and Draco glanced at the desolately empty ceiling, devoid of the flying animals that they had become accustomed to.

"Beg your pardon?" Riker asked, raising a brow.

"At Hogwarts, the owls deliver mail at breakfast. How do you get yours?" Harry asked.

"You have to go up to the Owlery. It's charmed to recognize you and your mail comes down. Pretty neat, really."

"Oh, I should go up there then. I wondered why I hadn't gotten that package yet," Harry said, half to himself.

They all went back to eating for a moment until a catcall brought their sharp attention upward to the end of the table. Gregor and his friends sat laughing and looking up the aisle at a girl who walked hurriedly away from them. Her fierce blush was not very noticeable on her tanned skin and her face was partially covered by the long, thick black braid of hair that fell over one shoulder. She clutched her books tightly but, to her credit, did not hunch as she walked. Instead, she strode, straight backed and proud down the hall, refusing to be demeaned by Gregor and his mates. Harry admired that.

"Jerks," Harry muttered, looking down again and missing the furtive glance that Riker shot at Aris. Aris's face remained passive.

"You guys ready for another fun and engaging Defense class?" Riker asked brightly, distracting from whatever it was that had just happened.

"You won't go too hard on us, right?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Right," Riker said with a wink.

Draco muttered, "Great."

Riker laughed. "Nah, we'll go easy until agility training in a week or two. It was rough for us so we might as well make it rough for you. You play Quidditch?"

"I'm reserve for all positions. Harry's a pretty wicked Seeker," Draco supplied.

"Then agility training is right up your alley," Riker said with a meaningful look at Harry. "Help you catch that snitch. That is, if you need help."

Harry shrugged, still feeling glum that Quidditch was carrying on without him.

"Can you show me to the Owlery?" Harry asked, directed at either of the Durmstrang students.

Aris nodded while RIker said, "Sure."

Glad that moving would mean less conversation, Harry rose and followed them out of the hall. Harry focused on memorizing the route to the Owlery since it seemed that he would be making this trip a lot. As a result, he tuned out the discussion about the other competitors.

"What do you think, Harry?" Riker asked, jolting Harry to awareness.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Riker gave him an odd look. "Who do you think is going to win the tournament? My money's on Bennet, 'cause well..." he trailed off and glanced at Aris who did not comment. RIker cleared his throat. "So what do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "It certainly won't be me. I only caught a glimpse of Fleur and she didn't look very threatening. Cedric's pretty good but it seems like Bennet is too."

"Yeah," Riker said. "That's almost word for word what Draco said."

Harry shrugged again.

"Is he always like this?" Harry heard Riker mutter to Draco in a low voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco shake his head.

Uncaring, Harry sped up, increasing the distance between them.

When at last they reached the Owlery, Harry was surprised by several owls carrying letters and a package swooping down to meet him immediately.

"Wow," he breathed as he picked up the mail they dropped before him and Draco.

"Told you it was charmed," Riker stated.

"Right," Harry said, untying the package. As the twine and brown parcel paper fell away, Harry picked up a very nice black cloak lined with fur. "Wow," he said again. Swinging it over his shoulders, Harry buckled the silver snake clasp. That, more than anything, told him that Severus had picked it out himself. He always was partial to snakes. Harry didn't mind.

"Sharp," Riker commented with a sly grin.

"Thanks," Harry said, mood improving considerably. He scooped up his letters and leafed through them as Draco was doing beside him. He had received one from Severus, Hermione and even Ginny, which was rather unexpected. He put them in his pocket to read later.

"We will be late for Transfiguration if we do not hurry," Aris pointed out.

"Let's go," Harry said, leading the way out with his new cloak swishing behind him.

* * *

It was not until later that night that Harry got to read his letters. He opened the one from Severus first. It was short and written in a slanted hand.

_Harry,_

_ I hope this letter arrives safely along with your cloak. I apologize for not realizing you would need one. I hope the lack of a winter cloak has not caused a problem. Things here are well, let me know how you are faring at Durmstrang._

_Severus_

Harry smiled lightly, recognizing the short, abrupt style of his guardian's personality within the letter. He assumed this was sent before they first spoke so Harry did not worry about a rely. After all, he would talk to Severus later. Harry moved on to the next letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I really hope you are liking Durmstrang. What is it like? Are the people there nice? What kind of classes are you taking? Hogwarts is a much more boring without you and Draco around. The good part is that I have more time to pester Ron about his work; time that I usually divide amongst the three of you. With you gone, almost everyone forgot they were angry with you. Most of the Gryffindors are curious about Durmstrang and are bombarding me with questions. I tried to reason with Ron but you know how stubborn he can get. I'll keep trying. Finally the question everyone is really worried about: Who are the champions? We expect Headmistress McGonagall to make an announcement but she hasn't yet. It is to be decided later today right? Write back when you can. We all miss you (even Ron, though he won't admit it)._

_Your friend,_

_ Hermione_

Harry swallowed and folded up the letter, figuring that Hermione had written this before it was decided, explaining the lack of announcement. By now, everyone would surely know. He sighed lightly, disappointed that Ron hadn't come around. He really didn't want this to be the end of their friendship. Setting that letter aside to reply to in a moment, Harry opened the one from Ginny.

_Hi Harry,_

_ I hope you don't mind me writing to you. I knew that Ron wasn't going to and I'm pretty sure Hermione won't give you any of the fun news. I'll thought I'd fill you in, if you want. Fred and George were named Quidditch captains! Well, technically, one is co-captain but they listed them as Gred and Forge, so they're interchangeable. Ron is planning on trying out, I'm not sure which position. I won't bother you with questions about Durmstrang because from what I hear, you'll be getting enough from Hermione. I hope you like it there, though I can't imagine why you would. Hermione and I are trying to bring Ron around, don't worry about him. Write back, but only if you want to._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

The uncertainty with which Ginny wrote this letter was clear to Harry as he read it. She seemed worried that he would be angry with her for writing to him. Harry wondered what he had done to give her that impression. Spreading his letters out on his bed, Harry pulled over a text book on which to write. Harry had retreated to his room almost immediately upon returning to the dorm. The others seemed less than happy with him for his apparent attempt to steal Cedric's rightful title. Roger was more angry that he wasn't chosen, as were the girls. Harry had no desire to stick around the common room and listen to their complaints. He gathered a few sheets of parchment and his quill and inkwell in order to respond.

_Hermione,_

_ Durmstrang's okay, it's a little creepy at times and the people aren't always friendly. Some are nice, though, like our new friends Aris and Riker. There isn't Herbology, Astronomy, Divination or Care of Magical Creatures here. Instead, we take physical Defense, or are tutored by Aris and Riker because we're all so behind. They had us enrolled in Dark Arts but now we only have to take theory; we don't have to do practical anymore. It's really okay. Cold, though. Anyway, I'm sure you've heard by now that the champions are Fleur Delacour, Bennet Mubarak, Cedric Diggory, and me. I swear I didn't put my name in that cup. Please believe me. Snape was furious. He thinks someone is trying to do me in. I'm kind of concerned but right now, I really just wish I was back with you guys at Hogwarts. Do you think Ron will ever forgive me? I think I'll try to write to him. Keep me informed, please._

_Harry_

Harry set down his quill and folded up the letter. He stuffed it into an envelope and addressed it to Hermione. Harry set it aside and began another.

_Ron,_

_ Ron, I am really sorry. I don't know what to say to make you forgive me. I swear I don't want any of this. Do you really think I would choose to go off into the arctic to some god-forsaken school and away from my family and friends? I hope you don't think that. Anyway, if you forgive me, which I hope you do, I thought I'd offer you the use of my broom. I heard Fred and George were made captains and I'm guessing you're trying out. Snape has my Firebolt, but he'll give it to you. I know you will take care of it as well as I would. Please forgive me._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry_

Hoping that would do the trick, Harry set it with Hermione's. He re-dipped his quill and began the final letter.

_Ginny,_

_ I don't mind you writing to me at all. In fact, it is good to hear some light hearted news. Give Fred and George my congratulations. Are you going to try out? You're pretty good, you should. Durmstrang isn't so bad but I do miss Hogwarts. Let me know if anything changes, especially with Ron._

_Harry_

Harry gathered his letters and used his wand to light the tip of a stick of wax. Dripping a few dots on the flap of each envelope, Harry picked up his seal and pressed it on each glossy pool. When he removed the heavy gold plated stamp, his initials in elegant filigree were raised in the deep red wax. He ran his finger over it absentmindedly. The kit had been his birthday gift from Severus. As Harry put his things away, he picked up the golden snitch inkwell. Lifting it to eye level, Harry remembered distinctly receiving it on his first _real_ Christmas with Severus. He wondered if he would get to return for Christmas now that he was in the tournament. Swallowing through a thick throat, Harry set the inkwell down and picked up the mirror.

"Severus."

A familiar but tired looking face appeared in the mirror. A little of Harry's loneliness drained away.

"Harry," Severus greeted with a nod.

"Hi. You look tired," Harry commented.

"Sleep was hard to come by last night," Severus admitted, sighing softly.

"Sorry," Harry intoned.

Somewhat sharply, Severus replied, "Do not apologize."

"Are you feeling more optimistic today?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh," Harry said flatly. He looked away awkwardly. "I got your cloak today. Turns out the mail goes to the Owlery. I love it, thank you."

Severus merely nodded.

"You okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"That is yet to be determined," Severus said dryly. "When did you say the first task was?"

"November 24th," Harry said.

"That long..." Severus muttered.

"How should I prepare?" Harry asked, fearing his answer.

Severus hesitated. "I do not know. It would help if you got a clue of what it is to be."

"I'll keep an eye out, I guess."

"What do the others think of your inclusion in the tournament?" Snape asked in a flat voice.

"The Hogwarts students kind of hate me now but the Durmstrang ones are... fascinated I guess. Interested, to say the least. They don't seem to dislike me any more than before."

Severus sneered lightly. "In awe of the Boy Who Lived, are they?"

Harry rolled his eyes but, in truth, it seemed as if they were.

"I assume Mr. Malfoy was not included in hating you?"

"No," Harry assured him. "He's fine with it."

"How is he doing in Durmstrang?" Severus asked.

"I think he's off with some Durmstrang kids now. I'm not sure what they are doing," Harry admitted with a frown. "He seems okay though."

Severus looked distracted.

"I should go," Harry said. "There are a few letters I need to mail."  
"Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye, Severus," Harry replied.

Their feed was cut off and the mirror returned to normal. With a detached feeling, Harry set the mirror down and gathered up his letters. He stuffed them into the large pocket in his robes and headed off to the Owlery. With any luck, swift replies from his friends would keep him entertained over the next few days. Harry was especially hoping to read the one from Ron. As he headed up the stairs, Harry reflected that he honestly did not know what he would do if his best friend did not forgive him. He could only hope it did not come to that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry tapped his fingers on the desk, thoughts wandering. It had been over a week since he had sent that letter to Ron and he had not yet received a reply. Though he knew it was wishful thinking, Harry had hoped that it was lost in the mail. After receiving a letter from Ginny yesterday, Harry was forced to give up hope that Ron would write back.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes regained focus. Professor Durus seemed to be waiting for an answer to a question that Harry had not heard.

"Sorry, sir, can you repeat the question?" Harry asked tentatively.

Durus raised a brow. "What does the addition of dragon blood do to a blood spell?"

"Intensifies it," Harry stated.

"And?"  
"Uh, increases the range?" he guessed hopefully.

"It does," Durus agreed. He gave Harry a stern look before walking away. "Do try to pay attention in the future."

"Yes, sir."

Durus strode to the front of the room.

"Quiz on monday," he announced. "Dismissed."

Harry gathered his books in silence. Draco walked over to his desk and they left the room together.

"What should we do now?" he asked as they walked along the now familiar corridor. "It's our free period."

Harry replied, "I still need to do that Transfiguration essay. What did you want to do?"

Draco shrugged. "Gregor and his friends are free now too. They asked if we wanted to hang out."

Harry gave him a sideways glance. "Don't you find them kind of...?" he trailed off.

"Kind of what?" Draco asked earnestly.

"Never mind," Harry breathed. "But I think I'll pass."

"Oh," Draco replied. "Do you mind if I still go?"

Harry was actually a little worried about leaving Draco alone with them but he was afraid to voice his concerns lest Draco get offended. "No," he said simply. "Be careful, though."

Draco gave him a look. "Of course."

That made Harry feel a little better. They parted ways before they reached the dorm and Harry entered alone. It was empty. Harry dropped his bag on the floor and slumped into a chair. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath. When he again found the energy to move, Harry withdrew the letter from Ginny and scanned it once more. In it, she said that she was planning on trying out as Seeker. Harry was sure that she would make it; he had seen her play. Pushing down the twinge of jealousy, Harry pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote back to her.

_Ginny,_

_ Thanks for the update. You should definitely go for Seeker, I bet you'll get it. Since Ron never replied to me, I'll offer you the use of my Firebolt, if you want. Snape has it, but I'll let him know you'll be coming for it. I don't mean to fixate on this, but has anything changed with Ron? Thanks for your support, but I don't think I'm going to win this tournament. At this point, I'm shooting for surviving. Anyways, I'll tell Snape tonight that you're coming for the broom and you can feel free to make use of it._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Satisfied with that, Harry sealed it up and set it aside to mail later. With a groan, he pulled out his heavy Transfiguration book and half finished essay and began to write.

* * *

"Oh, please, Ron. Quit complaining," Ginny chastised her brother. "Everyone deserves a fair shot."

"But... family first!" Ron sputtered.

"You don't even have a broom," Ginny said, pointing at him with the crust of her toast.

"Neither do you," Ron shot back.

She popped the piece of bread into her mouth with a shrug. As she reached for her glass, a letter sailed smoothly onto her plate. Wiping off a mildly sticky hand on her robes, Ginny picked it up.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked casually.

"Harry," Ginny replied happily, tearing it open. She glanced up at Ron's scowl. "Oh, grow up, Ron. I still don't know why you're mad at him."

Ron didn't reply so Ginny turned her attention to the letter. After reading it through, her face brightened.

"What was that you were saying about me not having a broom?" she asked Ron casually.

"You don't," he stated.

"Don't I?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows, holding up the letter. "Harry's letting me use his Firebolt."

Ron spit out his mouthful of juice. "_What_?"  
"Yep," she said smugly. "But there's more." Hermione shot Ginny a warning look which she promptly ignored. "In here, he says that he offered it to you first but you never replied. You blew your chance, then."

Ron looked appalled. "I...he...what?"

Hermione hit him in the arm. "You idiot! Did you really not reply to that letter? I gave it to you last week!"

Ron shrugged, looking surly.

"You didn't even read it, did you?" Hermione demanded.

Ron didn't reply.

"Ron," Hermione breathed in exasperation. "How are you ever going to make up with him if you won't even read his attempts to apologize?"

"How do you know he was going to apologize?" Ron demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you thick? What do you think he said? 'Oh, Ron, I still hate you but you can use my Firebolt if you want'," she said snidely.

Ron simply scowled.

"I have to go to class," Ginny announced, standing. With one last derisive look at her brother, she hurried to catch up with a group of third years. For once, she could not wait to go see Professor Snape that evening.

* * *

"Who taught you to block like that?" Thornberg demanded of Harry during Defense Against the Dark arts. "It is completely improper."

Harry gritted his teeth. Severus had taught him that specialized block and Harry was certain it wasn't wrong. Luckily, Professor Thornberg didn't seem to be expecting an answer. Forcing out a polite tone, Harry said, "What is the proper way, then?"

Thornberg considered him. "Shoot something at me. A jinx or something."

Without hesitation, Harry shot a powerful Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. Thornberg waved his wand in the exact opposite motion of Harry's and a different color block sprung up.

"See?" Professor Thornberg asked forcefully.

"That was the same as mine, just a different movement and different color," Harry challenged.

Thornberg's eyes narrowed and a few of the practicing pairs of students glanced over at them. Draco looked nervous.

"Detention for your attitude. Tomorrow at eight," he snapped. Without addressing Harry's block any further, he strode off to another group.

Draco shook his head. "Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"Severus taught me that block," Harry said defensively. "He isn't wrong."

Draco raised his wand. "Let's keep going then."

Scowling, Harry raised his wand as well to block Draco's attack. Harry met Professor Thornberg's eyes just before he raised the block Severus taught him. His professor's dark eyes narrowed.

* * *

Ginny tried to still her beating heart as she stood in front of Professor Snape's door. It went against her every instinct to come down alone and of her own free will. Ginny reminded herself that Snape had been Harry's father for three years now and he wasn't so bad as he seemed. With this thought in her mind, Ginny raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said immediately.

Ginny twisted the knob and entered a bit hesitantly. Stepping inside, she was surprised to find both Severus and Sirius.

"Professor Snape, Professor Black," she greeted with a nod at each.

"Ms. Weasley," Snape replied. "I assume you are here for the broom?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny affirmed.

"I will get it for you. Wait here."

Snape whispered something and disappeared into a back room.

"The broom?" Sirius asked, brow furrowing.

"Harry offered to let me use his Firebolt," Ginny explained, feeling much more at ease with Sirius.

"Ah, take care of it."

"I will," Ginny promised.

"After all, I'd hate to have to buy him another one," Sirius said in a light tone.

Ginny grinned. "So that _was_ you last year? You really had Harry and Professor Snape freaked out."

"Freaked out?" Sirius asked with a tilt of the head.

"Well Professor Snape thought it was cursed. Harry was just worried he'd miss another match," she said with a smile at the memories.

Sirius smiled as well. "Enjoy the broom."

"I will, assuming I make the team."

"Right," Sirius said as Snape came back in holding the shiny, sleek, black broom.

Snape offered it to her and Ginny grasped the handle almost reverently. "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded and returned to his seat. Ginny edged toward the door.

"Um, good evening, then," she said awkwardly. Snape gave her a curt nod which she took as dismissal. Ginny left, cradling her precious new broom.

* * *

"The students' grades go in this column, not that one," Snape said, pointing. "That one is for attendance."

"Attendance, right," Sirius muttered.

"Have you not been taking it?"

"Er," Sirius replied. "I didn't think it was especially important."

Severus gave him a flat stare. "You astound me, Black."

"Thanks," Sirius quipped. He used a spell to transfer the grades to the correct column.

Severus leaned back. "Are you becoming more comfortable with teaching?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's easier when the students do spells. More fun too," Sirius said.

"Any hospital wing cases yet?" Severus asked snidely.

Sirius hesitated and Severus raised a brow. Sirius gave in. "Well, one, but it honestly wasn't my fault. This kid tripped and broke his nose. He's okay though, I think."

"Did you not follow up on it?"

"Um, no?"

"You ought to," Severus said. "It is always a good idea to check on them a day or two later."

Sirius looked at Severus. "You check up on your students?"

"Yes," Severus said dryly, challengingly.

Sirius's brows raised. He let out a low breath. "You're killing your reputation here."

"Adopting Harry did that," Severus said dismissively. "Not that I haven't tried to re-establish it."

"Was it worth it?" Sirius asked, head cocked.

Severus gave him a narrow look. "Of course."

"How is Harry doing?" Sirius asked.

"Do you not speak with him?" Severus replied dryly.

Sirius shrugged. "He seems to talk more to you. I think he tries to seem happy when he talks to me."

"I think he is worried, lonely and homesick but otherwise alright," Severus stated factually. "I do not believe he likes Durmstrang much."

"He hasn't said much to me about Durmstrang. Is it the people?" Sirius asked.

"They are in awe of him," Severus said with a light sneer. "But I don't think that is it."

"Hm," Sirius said. "What do you think the first task will be?"

Severus said darkly, "I try not to think about it." He straightened. "Can we return to your teaching problems?"

"Sure," Sirius said, scrutinizing Severus. Though he wouldn't say it to his face, Sirius was not only worried for Harry but also for, dare he call Severus, his friend.

* * *

"Draco!" a voice shouted from behind Harry and Draco as they walked along the corridor. They both turned.

"Draco," Gregor repeated with a sneering grin. "We just stole a restricted potions book. You want to help us brew this really neat potion? You're better than all of us."

Draco glanced at Harry. "Harry's better than me," he said, as if trying to deflect attention and weasel out of helping.

Gregor looked at Harry in consideration. "Well, then. You're not all fame, are you? Come along, then. We'll meet Dian down in the room that I showed you the other day," he said, speaking to Draco.

Gregor set off down the corridor. Harry and Draco shared a look and didn't move. After a few steps, Gregor looked back. "Coming?"

"Um, no," Harry said. "I have detention with Thornberg."

Gregor huffed in acceptance. "Come on then, Draco."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm after Gregor turned back around. He shook his head slightly.

"I'll be fine," Draco whispered. "I kind of want to get a look at that book."

"Draco-" Harry protested but Draco had already pulled away and hurried after Gregor.

Harry bit his lip and watched his friend head off. As much as he would have liked to go after them and drag Draco back, he did have detention to get to. Cursing lightly, Harry turned down an adjacent corridor and headed to Thornberg's office.

Harry knocked brusquely.

"Come in," Thornberg said from inside. Harry followed his command. "Mr. Potter," he said, less than welcomingly.

"Professor Thornberg," Harry said evenly. Thornberg's lip twitched.

"For your detention, I would have you bring me a branch off of one of the pine trees at the edge of the grounds."

Harry's mind raced, trying to remember the landscape of the outside.

"Sir?"

"You heard me," Thornberg replied.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, stifling the questions that leapt to his lips. Harry left the office and went to the dorm to retrieve his heavy cloak. Then, he made his way to the door to the outside and stepped into the snow. The wind blew, biting the exposed skin of Harry's face. He squinted against the blinding white of the landscape. Even though the sun had gone down, the snow provided its own sort of light. Harry trudged forward, eyes searching for the nearest tree. Unfortunately, it seemed that the closest was near the lake; a decent distance away. Resigning himself to a cold and miserable detention, Harry started forward, pulling the hood of his cloak up and clutching the fur tight. Within minutes, the snow had somehow made its way over the edge of his boots to saturate his feet with its chill. Harry could see his breath.

At last, Harry made it to the copse of trees, cheeks numb and feet tingling. He fumbled with a branch before it came loose in his hand. Tucking it into his wand pocket, Harry realized that he had his wand. Berating himself for his stupidity, Harry cast a warming charm on his clothes and boots and instantly felt better. He stuffed the wand away and felt a little more positive, though no more favorable towards Thornberg. The uphill climb was less than fun. The warming charm wore off partway up and Harry was reluctant to stop and recast it. He pushed on, extremities going numb once more.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry stepped foot in the castle, breathing a sigh of relief. He was so exhausted that he was unwilling to go out of his way to drop off his cloak at the dorm. Instead, he headed straight to Thornberg's office, coated with snow and red faced from the cold. Once he was acknowledged, Harry laid the branch upon Thornberg's desk with more force than necessary.

Professor Thornberg tilted his head at Harry. "You're quite a sight."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, unable to keep the sarcastic comment to himself.

"Watch the attitude, Potter."

Harry ground his teeth. "May I speak freely sir?"

Thornberg looked intrigued. "Go ahead."

"What was the point of sending me to get you a pine branch?"

Thornberg smirked. "I thought it might make my office smell nice."

At that comment, Harry was forced to employ Occlumency to keep from saying what came to his tongue.

"And I wanted to see how you would go about it," Thornberg continued. "It seems you chose the muggle way. A simple Summoning Charm would have had you finished in minutes."

Harry's pride was hit hard by this but Thornberg did not stop there.

"Apparently, fourth years at Hogwarts do not know summoning charms. They are taught third year here. You best do some catching up. Dismissed."

Harry spun on his heel, snow flying off of his cloak onto Thornberg's desk. Harry didn't care. He vowed to learn a summoning charm, even if it took him all year. He refused to give Thornberg the satisfaction of seeing him accept being inferior when he most definitely was not.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Agility," Riker announced. Everyone groaned. "Oh, come on. It's not so bad."

"You've been threatening us with that for a month," Lane pointed out. "It can't be much fun."

Riker shrugged. "You've had a month to get the basics down. Now it's time for the fun stuff."

"Fun for who?" Harry asked.

Riker shot him a grin. "Us."

Aris stepped forward with a handful of blindfolds. He went down the row of Hogwarts students, tying the black pieces of cloth over everyone's eyes. He didn't even flinch under some of their vicious glares. After everyone's view was thoroughly obstructed, Riker clapped his hands.

"Okay, now separate."

Harry stepped forward and ran into someone. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," a female voice replied. Harry thought it sounded like Clara.

"Oh, uh maybe we should have done that part before the blindfolds," Riker commented, half to himself, as someone tripped with a thump.

Harry hoped he was safely away from everyone because he stopped moving.

"Okay, now don't get hit. Every time you get hit, it's five push ups," Riker's voice said, coming from somewhere to Harry's left. All at once, Harry heard something bounce off of the matted floor, then the stone wall.

"Ow," someone said.

Harry didn't know how he was supposed to dodge things he couldn't see. As he was trying to figure out how this was supposed to work, he was nailed in the gut by a ball.

He winced. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Listen for the ball."

Harry was whacked again in the arm. He listened intently but heard nothing but other people getting hit. Another hit him in the leg.

"Dodge them, Harry!"

"I can't see them," Harry growled. He thought he heard something coming so he hopped to the left and got hit in the shoulder. Frustrated, Harry righted himself and kept trying.

When at last, Riker gave them the go ahead to take their blindfolds off, Harry was sore and irritated. He fumbled with the knot and finally just ripped the blindfold off the top of his head.

"That was freaking fabulous," Lane said in a darkly sarcastic voice, glaring at the two smug looking boys.

"It gets better."

"Oh?" Jeremiah asked tiredly.

"Now you've got to do those push ups."

* * *

By the time Harry returned to his dorm after dinner, he could barely feel his arms. Though defense had made him much stronger in the past month, Harry's muscles ached from so many push ups. He had gotten hit a lot of times. As Harry headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror on the wall. Harry paused, suddenly realizing how much he had changed. He was a little taller and much more muscular. Perhaps there was something to be said for Defense. He suddenly didn't want to complain quite so much about his aching arms.

As Harry stepped back into his room, he rubbed his shaggy wet hair with a towel. He saw the glow of the mirror and hoped that Severus hadn't been waiting long. Harry hurried over to the mirror and picked it up. As Severus's face materialized, a small smile spread across Harry's face.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hello," Severus replied. He raised a brow slightly. "You seem...satisfied."

Harry smiled wider. "I had a productive Defense class."

"Good," Severus said. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's my favorite," Harry said honestly. "Even though today was a little rough."  
"Challenge is the best way to improve."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Oh, that reminds me," he said, thought springing to his head, "do you have any tips on learning a summoning charm?"

Severus considered this. "Well the incantation is 'accio'. It is fairly straightforward. You must be able to visualize what you are trying to summon vividly in your mind. Then you simply will it towards you."

"Hm," Harry said. "Thanks, I'll give that a try."

"What has spurred this notion?" Severus asked curiously.

"It's something I've been meaning to do for a while," Harry said honestly. He had not told Snape about the detention with Thornberg. Harry could not pinpoint why, exactly, except for the vague thought that it reminded him too much of something Snape would do.

"Ah."

"Anything new at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch last weekend," Severus said, mildly triumphant tone buried beneath his exterior.

"I heard," Harry said, corner of his lip pulling up. "Congratulations."

Severus inclined his head. "Beyond that, not much is new. Nothing that would interest you, that is."

"Nothing much happening here, either."

Severus paused for a moment. "Harry, you do realize that the first task is in twenty nine days?"

"You started a countdown?" Harry breathed in dismay.

"It is a continued count down," Severus said, as if that made it better. "What have you done to prepare?"  
"Er..." Harry trailed off with a grimace.

"Harry," Severus chastised. "I would like you to come through in one piece."

"Me too," Harry insisted.

"Have you any clue of what the first task is?" Severus asked anxiously.

"No," Harry admitted. "I don't think anyone does."

"Do you know for sure?"

"I can ask..."

Severus raised a brow. "Yes, asking nicely will make your competitors simply hand out their secrets," he said snidely.

"Severus," Harry complained, "you aren't being very helpful."

"I am afraid I can do nothing to help."  
Harry frowned. "I'll see what I can find out and let you know."

"Please do," Severus replied. "If you will excuse me, I have a student coming for detention in a few moments."

"Anyone I know?" Harry asked casually.

Snape's lips twitched. "Perhaps. Do Fred and George Weasley ring a bell?"

Harry grinned. "What'd they do?"

"They were found in the possession of some...questionable candies. The fact that they were surrounded by vomiting and swelling first years did not bode well," Severus said dryly, but with a hint of amusement. "That and the fact that they refused to clarify who was Fred and who was George. Irritating to say the least."

Harry laughed.

"They should be branded," Severus commented offhandedly.

Harry smiled. "Maybe that's what their Christmas sweaters are for."

"I am thinking of suggesting them as part of the regular dress code," Severus said with a light sneer.

Harry's lips twitched fondly. "I'll let you go now, I guess. Tell them I said 'hi'."

"Goodbye," Severus said.

"Miss you," Harry said quietly.

"And I, you. Be safe."

"Bye," Harry said before setting down the mirror. He stood up just as Draco entered the room.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted.

"Hi," Harry replied. "Where've you been?"

"You know," he said with a shrug. "Wandering the castle."

"With Gregor and Dian?" Harry prodded suspiciously.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "So what if I was?"

Harry, in no mood for a confrontation after the more or less pleasant conversation he had just had with Severus, simply shrugged. Draco turned away.

"Snape wants me to figure out what the first task is."

"How are you going to do that?" Draco asked pessimistically.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "Have you heard anything?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I had?" Draco challenged.

Harry considered that for a moment. A month ago, he would have instantly replied "yes". Now, he wasn't quite as sure. Spending so much time with the Durmstrang students was leaving Draco more surly and standoffish than before. Harry was genuinely unsure of whether or not he would volunteer information. "I would hope so," Harry finally said.

Draco grunted and rooted through his trunk for something. Harry scrutinized him, hoping to glean some hint of what he was doing all those hours he disappeared.

"Need something?" Draco asked sharply, noticing Harry's look.

"No," he said quickly. "I'm meeting Aris and Riker in the library. Riker's going to help us with that Dark Arts project. Want to come?"  
Draco scoffed. "I've got better things to do than schoolwork."

"Right," Harry breathed as he gathered his things and left the room, a worried furrow to his brow.

He had not been lying about meeting Aris and Riker in the library and so he headed that way. Harry walked steadily down the corridor, trying to avoid the looks from the Durmstrang students. They continued to stare at him no matter where he went. Though it was better than direct animosity, it was beginning to get on Harry's nerves. Harry made it to the library and slumped down at a table with Aris and Riker.

"Hey, Harry," Riker greeted.

"Hi," Harry returned.

"You alright?" he asked. "You look a little... flustered."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine," he insisted, pulling out his books. "So what do we need to do for this project?"

Riker slid over a sheet of paper. "First off, find these books. Aris is working on the other part."

Aris's gaze was downcast as he drew a complicated diagram on a sheet of parchment.

"Right," Harry said, happy to have been given something that he could do to take his mind off things. He stood and moved to the nearest shelf to begin searching for _A Separate and Complete Recollection of the Darkest Art. _Not seeing it there, Harry moved around to the next set of shelves, scanning the spines. There was little organization here; Durmstrang students generally did not put much stock in books.

After fifteen minutes, Harry had only managed to find one of the five books he for which he was looking. He was getting frustrated until he glanced over at one of the tables and saw the book he needed. It sat next to a large stack of textbooks behind which a dark haired girl hid. Harry studied her for a moment. She looked familiar, but he could not place her. The girl swept a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and Harry noted her darkly tanned skin. Suddenly, he vaguely remembered her, thinking she might have been the one that Gregor and his friends had taunted in the Dining Hall a long while ago.

Feeling odd for staring, Harry approached her table.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to sound casual.

She raised her eyes, not seeming the slightest bit startled.

"I just wondered if I could borrow this book. If you're done with it, that is," Harry added clumsily.

"Go ahead," she said, with an accent similar to Aris's.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

With a slight nod, she returned to her book. Harry picked up the book and continued his search for the others. Time ticked away and he had not yet found another.

"You may want to look over there," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and found the girl pointing to his left, eyes still on the book before her.

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked up at him. "Over there," she repeated. "You are working on the Dark Arts assignment, no?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Harry said. "Right, thanks."

He started for the shelf to which she had pointed, then paused. "I'm Harry."

"I know," she stated.

"Right," he repeated, too embarrassed to think of anything more articulate. Just as Harry found the will to move towards the shelf once more, she spoke again.

"I am Rhea," she said, without looking up. "I am in several of your classes."

"I haven't noticed you before," Harry admitted, wincing inwardly at how that came out.

Rhea gave a half-smile. "Good."

Harry cocked his head but refrained from asking. When it appeared that she wasn't going to say anything else, he finally walked over to the shelf that he had been heading for all along. Harry found the remaining books with ease and stacked them in his arms, turning to head back to Aris and Riker. He spared the mysterious girl one more glance before moving away.

* * *

Harry seemed stressed. He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly and sighed several times, not seeming to notice that he did so.

"Are you okay?" Draco eventually asked.

"The task is in two weeks," Harry said, voice strained. "I have no idea what it is. No way to prepare."

"Oh," Draco said simply. There was nothing he could do for that. "Want me to brew you a calming draught?"

Harry gave him a look. "Unless you brew enough to last me to the tournament, it won't help. And then I'd probably fail."

"I wonder if Cedric knows..."

Harry shrugged. "There isn't any way to find out. Unless you're up to brewing some veritaserum," he added bitterly, sarcastically.

"No," Draco answered, even though he was sure Harry didn't mean it. He glanced at the time. "I'll be back in a bit."

Harry looked at him disapprovingly. It was obvious that he did not care for Gregor and Dian. Draco knew that they could be a little brash but they seemed to genuinely like him. They acted almost protective toward him and for some reason, Draco didn't mind. He liked to feel useful when helping them with Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts and they had become friends, whether Harry approved or not. Draco figured he could be friends with both.

Hefting his pack on his shoulder, Draco headed back to the dorm where he traded his bag for a thick cloak. He had been advised to dress warmly, though he wasn't sure why.

Draco met them at the usual spot: a desolate room that held an odd variety of strange objects. No one ever came down this corridor. That was, no one but them.

"Good, you're here," Gregor said, sliding off his stool.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dian asked darkly.

"Yeah, we can trust you, right, Draco?" Gregor asked forcefully.

Draco had no choice but to answer in the positive. "Yes."

"You won't even mind a binding promise?" Dian challenged.

Stalling, Draco said, "What for? What's going on?" He knew that binding promises were less complex forms of unbreakable vows. They simply prevented you from revealing the secret, or even hinting at it. He knew it wouldn't hurt him but didn't want to agree blindly.

"We want to show you something," Gregor explained. "But you mustn't tell anyone. No one at all." That meant not even Harry. Gregor looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you in or not? We didn't ask any of the other Hogwarts students because... well, we figured you were the most like us. Were we wrong?" he asked almost menacingly.

That hit a nerve somewhere in Draco. "Alright," he heard himself agreeing, as if he were signing his life away.

Gregor grinned and held out his hand. "Dian?"

Dian put a small silver dagger in his hand. Draco backed up instinctively.

Gregor cocked his head at him. "It's okay. It's a blood promise. I only need a drop. Just a prick of the finger," he said slowly, as if he were relishing the idea. Draco was beginning to become seriously creeped out. Gregor, smile still on his face, touched the tip of his own index finger to the blade. A small pearl of red welled up.

"Your turn," he said, advancing towards Draco.

Heart beating fast, Draco forced himself to stand still. There was no way to back out now, as much as he wanted to. Thinking fiercely that he should have listened to Harry, he allowed his hand to be raised and pricked.

Gregor touched the tips of their fingers together so that the hot blood pulsed between and made the contact slippery. Dian stepped over and placed the tip of his wand on their fingers and incanted a spell.

"Do you swear not to reveal anything you see tonight to anyone nor hint at anything you see?" Dian asked in a monotone.

Draco hesitated and found his gaze locked with Gregor's. In the flickering torchlight, his eyes seemed red. Suppressing a shiver, Draco answered, "I do."

Sneering, Gregor pulled their fingers apart. When they separated, the scant light in the room seemed, to Draco, to dim ever so slightly. He felt suddenly faint, then, as if a switch inside him had been turned, strong. Draco stood straight and smiled. Something foreign pumped through his veins, feeding him a new sort of strength and confidence. He liked the feeling.

"Well, what was it you were going to show me? Let's see it," Draco said, eagerness as an undertone in his voice.

Gregor grinned back. "After you," he said graciously, gesturing to the door.

Draco flipped his cloak back and exited the room with purpose.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the days until the first task fell away, Harry found himself becoming increasingly withdrawn. He was reluctant to speak with Sirius, keeping their conversations short. Somehow, his godfather didn't seem to grasp or convey his understanding of the gravity of the situation. He was almost too flippant and too eager to see Harry compete. Unfortunately, Severus was too far in the other direction. Talking with him generally left Harry with a feeling of deep trepidation of what was to come. Though he knew that Severus tried to cover up his unrest when talking to him, Harry could see right through it. He knew his guardian was worried. When Severus lost confidence, it was difficult to find it within himself.

Oddly enough, Harry was drawn to Aris. His calm presence gave Harry the reassurance that he needed so dearly. Draco didn't seem to mind that Harry spent more time with the Greek boy being that Draco was hardly ever around to notice. Though Harry recognized that he was avoiding contact with many people, he got the impression that Draco was the one avoiding him.

One day at dinner, less than a week until the first task, Harry idly worried about what it was.

"What do you think it could be?" he asked for the thousandth time. He glanced at Draco, mildly surprised buy his guarded and uncomfortable expression. He nudged him with an elbow. "Draco? Alright there?"

"Fine," he replied stiffly.

With a shrug, Harry turned to Aris. "Any ideas?"

"Not a one," Aris replied. "It could be anything."

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" Harry moaned, picking at his food.

"You will survive," Aris stated with certainty.

Harry's brow furrowed. "How do you know?" he asked. Aris pointed to Harry's forehead. "My scar?"

"Are you familiar with the story of Zeus?" Aris asked, dark brows lifting slightly.

"No," Harry admitted. "Was he a wizard?"

"Not exactly," Aris said, pushing his plate away. "He is a Greek god. In the mythology, Zeus is the most powerful god. He wields a lightning bolt. You carry his brand. You will survive."

Harry frowned.

"That is, if you believe in deities," Aris added casually.

Harry honestly had never given it much thought. He did feel strangely better, though, thinking of his fate as in the hands of someone more powerful than himself. At the same time, it only reinforced the feeling that his life was not his own. Harry decided he wouldn't believe one way or another.

They finished the meal in mediative silence, then Harry returned to his dorm alone. When he entered, he found Roger and Cedric chatting in front of the fireplace. Cedric glanced up and saw Harry standing there. He broke off his conversation.

"Hey, Roger, can I borrow your Transfiguration book?" he asked abruptly.

"Yeah, I'll get it," he said, standing and disappearing into the other room. Cedric gestured hurriedly for Harry to come over. With a curious expression, Harry did so.

"Harry- the first task, it's chimeras," Cedric said urgently.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, the relief spreading through him tempered only by his suspicion of sabotage.

"Lane showed me," he said, talking fast. "She's dating one of the Durmstrang boys. I saw them, Harry. Trust me."

Harry did trust him. He blinked rapidly. "Thank you, Cedric."

Cedric nodded as Roger returned, holding a textbook and looking at Harry critically. Harry gave Cedric one last grateful glance before heading to the other room to call Severus right away.

* * *

"Mr. Finnigan, the addition of those quills you are holding will most likely result in a very unpleasant concoction," Snape warned, startling the thin boy behind which he stood.

"Sorry, sir," Seamus said, quickly dropping the quills on the table. He hurriedly looked over the instructions once more to figure out what it was that he was actually supposed to do next. Severus hovered a moment more before moving to stand behind Blaise Zabini.

"Mr. Zabini, I am more than certain that Manegro Potion is not black, nor does it have lumps of...something floating in it," Severus said, tone less than pleasant. He banished the contents of the cauldron. "Zero for the day."

Zabini's eyes flashed up and he looked ready to protest. Severus's eyes narrowed challengingly. He had not forgotten what this boy had done the year before. Thinking better of questioning Snape, he averted his gaze.

"Yes, sir," he muttered.

Feeling smug but not letting it show, Severus stalked away. As he passed his desk at the front of the room, he noticed a familiar light shining. Stepping closer, he confirmed that it was indeed the mirror. Severus's brows knitted. He wondered why Harry was calling this early; they always spoke at five thirty. Perhaps he was simply bored.

Though Severus did not quite believe his own explanation to himself, he turned away. He could not have a conversation with him in the middle of teaching. Forcing himself to concentrate on the students in front of him, Severus strode down one of the aisles. When Severus didn't pick up the mirror, he assumed Harry would try again later.

Several minutes passed and Severus could not shake the thought that perhaps Harry was in danger. Making an excuse to pass in front of his desk once more, Severus wandered to the front of the room. The mirror's stone still glowed.

"Ms. Granger," Severus said sharply.

She looked up as if fearing she was in trouble. "Yes, sir?"

"Keep an eye on the class for me. Report any misconduct. I will return in a moment," he said brusquely.

Hermione nodded and sat up straighter, filled with purpose.

Severus plucked the mirror from his desk and stepped out into the corridor. He looked down into and saw Harry's face materialize.

Unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, Severus asked, "What's wrong?"

"I know what the first task is!" Harry exclaimed. "Chimeras!"

Severus was stunned silent. After a moment, he replied slowly. "Chimeras?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Do you have to fight them?" Severus asked, stomach dropping. "Certainly not kill them, there is no way they can expect you to do that..."  
"I should hope not," Harry said, worry in his face. "So how should I prepare?"

"How should you prepare..." Severus repeated, still trying to comprehend the meaning of this new information. "Let me think about it. I will answer that when we talk tonight. I must get back to my class now."

Harry blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. I was so eager to tell you...I forgot."

"It is no matter," Severus insisted, a far cry from what he might have said had Harry not come with such important news. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Harry said.

Severus stayed in the hall for a moment, composing himself. When he had returned to his general state of unaffected appearance, he reentered the room.

* * *

"Teacher's pet much, Granger?" Nott taunted from across the room a few minutes after Snape stepped into the hallway.

"Shut it, Nott," Hermione replied, short tempered after arguing with Ron earlier that morning.

"Or what?" he asked snidely. "You'll report me to Snape?"

"Nott..." Ron said loudly in a warning tone.

"Standing up for your girlfriend, Weasley?"

Hermione ducked her head to cover her fierce blush. Ron stammered as he tried for a reply. Perhaps luckily, he did not have time to come up with a comeback as Snape stepped back in.

"Any problems, Ms. Granger?" he asked. Something in his tone made Hermione think he was expecting trouble.

She briefly considered saying something about Nott but thought better of it. "No, sir."

Snape nodded and resumed his hovering. Nott shot her a critical look, eyes scrutinizing hers. Hermione met them for a moment before turning back to her potion in a businesslike fashion.

At the end of class, Snape announced, "A foot and a half on volatile components in herbal mixtures. Dismissed."

Already thinking of a few books she would need from the library, Hermione packed up her books and she and Ron walked out of the class and into the corridor.

"I'm going to the library, want to come?" she asked Ron.

"Quidditch practice," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"Right," Hermione said with a twinge of sarcasm at his helpless look. "You're only reserve, you said yourself that you were allowed to skip practice."

Ron looked indignant. "Hey, reserve is hard! You've got to be able to do everything. Not to mention do it all on Charlie's crappy old broom."

"Alright, go on, then. I'll see you in the common room tonight. But don't think I'm writing your paper for you," Hermione warned.

"Why would I think that?" Ron said innocently, though seemed a little disappointed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he went down one corridor and she another. She decided to take a shortcut through a few dungeon corridors. There was a staircase that led to right outside the library. Hermione only managed perhaps three yards before a figure stepped out from the shadows, catching her by surprise. Before she could draw her wand, he had pinned her to the wall.

"Nott?" she asked, for his face was obscured by the shadows.

"Granger," he greeted casually.

"Why do you want?" Hermione asked in a hard voice, heart pounding.

He stepped back, releasing her. Hermione didn't move. Nott gave a casual shrug. "I've been doing some thinking-"

"Good for you, I can't imagine that was easy," Hermione said in a sharply factual voice.

His lip twitched. "And I've heard people say you're the brightest witch in the class. I don't agree."

"Really."

"So I thought that I'd prove them wrong," Nott said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "How do you plan on doing that?" she asked. In any test of logic, competency, or simple intelligence, Hermione was sure that she could best Nott. It wouldn't be too difficult, even though he was a Slytherin.

"A duel."

"A duel?" Hermione scoffed. "What is with you and duels?"

"You're just bitter that I beat Potter," Nott accused.

"It was a draw," Hermione said defensively. "Besides, even if I lose, which I won't, how would that prove I'm not the brightest witch?" She looked him over dramatically. "Unless I am mistaken in believing you are a wizard...?"  
Nott's face reddened and he stepped forward. "Fine," he snapped. "You got me. I really just want to see you knocked on your mudblood-"

Hermione's laugh cut off his swear word. Her laugh was forced, and she hoped it didn't show. Inside, hate surged at the name he had just called her. Despite her fierce adherence to the rules, Hermione found some defiant streak that allowed her to agree, if only to save her pride. "You're on."

Nott looked mildly surprised. He straightened. "Two in the morning on the Astronomy tower, Thursday."

Hermione shook her head in a mockingly fond way. "So predictable." Without further ado, she stepped past him and went on her way, forcing her footsteps to remain level. After turning the next corner, out of sight of the Slytherin, Hermione let out a deep breath. She had played right into his game. What had she just agreed to?

* * *

Harry could hardly contain himself. He paced the room a few times, then wondered what he should do. He could just wait to talk to Severus again but he was full of too much nervous energy for that. Grabbing his pack, Harry headed for the library. He thought about what he knew of chimeras but it wasn't much. From what he remembered from Care of Magical Creatures, they had a goat's body, a lion's head and a dragon's tail. To Harry, they sounded freaking fabulous; containing parts of two of the most frightening creatures he could think of. Then there was the goat body which he found rather random. Figuring he should know more, Harry began perusing the shelves of the library, looking for something helpful. Once more, he could not make sense of the system.

Spying Rhea at a nearby table, Harry thought that perhaps she could help him. It seemed as if she spent a lot of time in the library.

"Rhea?" Harry asked approaching from the side.

She looked up instantly. "Harry Potter," she returned stiffly.

"Please, just 'Harry'," Harry insisted. "Um, I was wondering, if you have a minute, if you could help me find a book on chimeras. I can't seem to figure out how things are sorted here."

She rose in one fluid motion. "Of course," Rhea replied, looking him over as she came out from behind the table. Unlike many of the other students, she did not seem to have the vaguely worshipful or even unduly intrigued quality in her gaze. Harry was grateful for that; he had gotten tired of it.

As Rhea led him over to a shelf halfway across the room, she asked, "May I ask why you are so keen on chimeras?"

Harry chewed on the inside of his lip. He had only known her for a week or so, but Harry felt, for some odd reason, that she was different from the others.

"I can only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone," Harry stipulated.

Rhea turned to him, interested now.

Taking that as a sign that she agreed, Harry continued. "I think that is what the first Triwizard Tournament task is."

"Ah," she breathed, turning back to the shelf of books. "I wish you luck. I would not like to meet a chimera, let alone fight one."

"You're telling me," Harry muttered. The corner of her lip drew up slightly.

Rhea raised a slim hand and pulled out a thin maroon book. She dropped it in his hands and began searching for another. When Harry had amassed a decent size stack, she stopped.

"Many of these are mythology books, though some are encyclopedias of rare or dangerous creatures," she explained, heading back towards her table. Not knowing what to do, Harry followed. "It is doubtful that you will find many accounts of people fighting them. They are quite rare."

"Well they've apparently found four of them," Harry commented.

"So it seems," Rhea said, sitting down. She looked at him curiously. "Well? Are you going to stand?"

"Er, do you mind?" he asked.

She gestured welcomingly to the empty seat across from her. Harry pulled out the chair and sat down, opening the first dusty book. She returned to whatever it was that she was doing and Harry stared at pictures of chimeras mauling animals, people, and other worrisomely unidentifiable creatures. They continued in this fashion until late into the evening.

Harry, taking notes on a sheet of parchment, went to re-dip his quill and found the inkwell empty. He opened his bag to retrieve his wand to cast a replenishing charm. As the flap on his bag fell open, a soft glow illuminated the inside. Harry pulled out the mirror that he had roughly shoved inside before leaving the dorm and found it to be the source.

"Uh, I have to go," Harry said quickly, wondering how long Severus had been waiting. Harry had lost track of time.

Rhea glanced up and watched him shove the mirror back into the bag with a curious expression.

"Do I need to check these out or something?" Harry asked, holding up the library books.

She gave a very light laugh. "With who? There is no librarian here."

"Right," Harry said, putting them in his bag as well. "Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"I agree," Rhea said, looking up at him as he stood.

"See you," Harry said a little awkwardly.

Rhea did not reply other than to give a small smile at his discomfort. With an odd, flap of his arms against his side, Harry turned and headed from the library, eager to talk to his guardian upon his return to the dorm.

* * *

"To be honest, nothing comes to mind that might give you a distinct advantage," Severus admitted. "Chimeras are rather powerful; you will not be able to bring one down with a spell by yourself."

"I did a little research..."

"Did you find anything helpful?" Severus prompted.

"Not particularly but I saw a lot of rather nasty pictures," Harry said with a grimace. "I'm wishing I skipped dinner."

Severus's lip twitched. "Well, that is less than helpful to your predicament," he noted. "All I can say is to play to your strengths. That has been, and will presumably always be, the first rule in survival."

"What are my strengths?" Harry asked dubiously.

Severus appeared thoughtful. "You are very good on a broom. However, in this situation, I do not believe that will be helpful. Chimeras cannot fly."

"No, they can't," Harry agreed weakly.

"What else are you good at?" Severus asked.

Harry scratched his head in thought. "Potions?"

"I would say," Severus replied, a hint of pride in his voice. "Though, again, I cannot think of a feasible use for one here."

Harry had run out of ideas. He thought back over the times he had survived close encounters with Voldemort over the past few years and considered what he had done to survive. Mostly, it seemed like luck and fortunate help. Neither would help him here.

"How are you at charms?" Severus asked.

"Pretty decent, why?" Harry replied, cocking his head.

"Well, you have fair practice at being invisible, no?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes..." Harry said, not seeing where this was going. He didn't know any charms to make you invisible.

"A disillusionment charm allows you to blend in with your surroundings," Severus explained. "Assuming that your task does not involve directly fighting the creature, or perhaps even if it does, being invisible would be a distinct advantage."

Harry began to nod slowly. "Yes, it would," he agreed. He grinned. "Can you teach me?"

Snape considered that. "It would be a little more... challenging doing so in this way, but you generally require little instruction in order to achieve the desired result."

Harry smiled at the veiled and seemingly unintentional compliment from his guardian. "Great. It's getting late tonight though, how about tomorrow?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "Perhaps in the meantime you can familiarize yourself with the theory. Speaking of spells, have you managed a summoning charm?"

"Almost," Harry lied. "Maybe in a day or two."

"I recommend you master that before the task as well. If you are extremely lucky and are tasked with retrieving something that could be summoned, you would remove much of the danger."

"That's a good point," Harry said. "I'll work on it. When are you coming?"

"The day before the tournament," Severus replied. In a softer voice, he added, "It is not so very far away."

"I know," Harry said a little pained. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Goodbye, Harry," Severus replied. He added his now signature, "Be safe."

"Always," Harry said with a small smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I believe you must concentrate harder," Aris said with a frown. He glanced down at the thick book he was holding for reassurance.

"I'm concentrating as hard as I can," Harry growled, more frustrated with himself than his friend.

"I am sorry that I cannot give better advice," Aris said earnestly. "I have no experience with this spell."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "It's alright. How 'bout we work on Summoning charms then?"

Aris nodded. "I should be able to help with that."

"The incantation is 'accio', right?" Harry asked, remembering what Severus had told him.

"It is," Aris confirmed. "You must concentrate very hard for this one."

"Great," Harry muttered, thinking of how well concentrating had worked for the Disillusionment charm.

"Visualize what you want to summon in your mind and will it towards you," Aris said. He closed the book and held it up. "Try it with this."

Aris set the book on the floor and stepped back. Harry nodded and studied the worn book for a moment. He closed his eyes, thinking it might help if he wasn't distracted by his surroundings.

"Accio," Harry said after a moment of careful concentration. He paused, wondering if it had worked. Harry cracked an eye open and found the book exactly where it had been. He sighed.

"It was only your first try," Aris said reassuringly. "Try again."

"Accio," Harry incanted. Nothing happened. "Accio," he repeated more forcefully. Leaving his eyes open this time, Harry watched as nothing moved. Frustrated, he said, "You do it."

"Accio," Aris said. The book instantly flew to his outstretched hand.

He had made it look so easy. Harry's mouth twisted and he gestured for him to put the book down once more.

"Accio," Harry said again to no effect. He groaned and closed his eyes to regain his concentration. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door to the Defense room an hour later. Aris moved to open it and Harry was relieved by the distraction. He was so frustrated that he had to strongly resist snapping his wand in two. It had never been this hard for him to learn a spell and Harry was not enjoying the change.

"Hey, Aris," Riker said, stepping just inside the door. "Professor Relton wants to see you."

Aris nodded solemnly and glanced back at Harry. Then, he returned his gaze to Riker. "You know a Disillusionment charm, correct?"  
"Yep, we learned them at the end of last year," Riker replied.

"Perhaps you could help Harry while I am gone?" Aris suggested.

"Sure," Riker agreed. "I have a little time."

"Thank you," Aris said. Harry got the distinct feeling that he was a burden being shifted from one person to another. He felt a little embarrassed. Aris left and Riker came properly into the room.

"So, let's see what you've got," he told Harry brightly.

"It's not much," Harry warned. "Actually, it isn't anything."

"Well don't get my hopes up," Riker joked, "Go on."

Harry sighed and flicked his wand as the diagram had shown. Nothing happened and Harry lowered his wand.

Riker gave an unstable grin as if trying to withhold a laugh. "That was it?"

Harry shifted defensively. "Yeah," he admitted, feeling a surge of annoyance.

Riker smiled. "Well that's easy enough to fix. You're doing it wrong."

"What?" Harry asked, brows knitting.

"That's the wand movement for casting it on someone else," he explained patiently. "To cast one on yourself, you make a gesture like you're wrapping yourself in rope or something. Coiling it around you. Like this," Riker said, demonstrating with his wand.

"Oh," Harry said stupidly.

"Where'd you get the idea to do it like that anyway?" Riker asked curiously.

"That book," Harry said, pointing to the battered volume laying on the floor. "We got it out of the library."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to learn a Disillusionment charm?" Riker inquired with genuine interest.

Harry shrugged. "I thought it might be helpful in the tournament."

Riker gave a half shrug. "Maybe. Go ahead and try it."

Harry did so and felt a trickle of something cold down his back as he finished the movement. He looked down and realized that he could not distinguish his legs from the floor. Harry glanced up and saw Riker grinning.

"See, you would've gotten it on the first try if you'd have had the movement right," Riker said. "It took me a lot longer."

Any annoyance Harry had with Riker disappeared as he canceled the spell. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime."

"How do you feel about Summoning charms?" Harry asked hopefully.

Riker grinned.

* * *

"Aris!" a familiar voice called from behind him. Aris turned slowly. Rhea trotted up to him and stopped, glancing around. The corridor was empty.

"Rhea," he greeted.

"I just wanted to see if you would tell Bennet that the first task is Chimeras," she said in a tone hard to identify.

Aris cocked his head. "Is it?" he asked rhetorically. "What makes you think that he does not already know?"

"I do not know," Rhea admitted. "But will you make sure? I would hate for him to go in blind, after all..."

"Of course," Aris agreed. "How is it that you know?"

"Harry Potter mentioned it."

"You speak with Harry Potter?" Aris asked, brow's furrowing.

"Only here and there," she said. "He needed help finding a few books in the library."

"Ah," Aris said in reply. "I will pass the information along."

"Thank you," Rhea said.

"There is no need to thank me," Aris said factually. "You know that had I found out the same, I would have taken it upon myself to tell him."

"I know," she said. "I will talk to you another time. Goodbye," Rhea said.

"Goodbye," Aris returned as they turned separate directions and continued on their way.

* * *

Hermione wrung her hands and stood on the tips of her toes to look through the door that led into the Astronomy tower.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just back out?" she asked Ron nervously.

"We can't back out!" Ron said forcefully. "Nott would never let us hear the end of it. You're the one who got us into this."

"He called me a-"

"I know, I know," Ron cut her off impatiently. "I'm not saying it wasn't justified. It was just very... un-Hermione-ish."

"Un-Hermione-ish?" she repeated slowly. "Is that a technical term?"

Ron rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, I thought you wouldn't come," Nott said loudly as he strode into the room, Blaise Zabini in tow.

"Zabini?" Ron asked in surprise. "Where's Crabbe or Goyle?" he asked.

Nott shrugged. "I wanted Zabini. Problem?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied curtly. They had actually been banking on the fact that Nott's second was going to be incompetent, but no matter. "Can we get started?"

"Certainly," Nott said with false graciousness.

They took their positions and began to count off. Nott fired a spell early but Hermione was ready for this Slytherin trick. She blocked and tossed a blinding hex back in one fluid movement. Casting a charm to shield her own eyes, and hoping that Ron had done the same as they had rehearsed, Hermione waited for the bright flash to dissipate. When Nott's silhouette came back into view, doubled over and clutching his face, Hermione prepared a full body bind.

Before she could fire it, however, Nott's arm shot out and a thin band of blue that stretched most of the length of the room shot out. Though he couldn't see where he was casting, the band was wide enough to take Hermione out wherever she stood.

"Ascendio!" Hermione shouted urgently and rose above the fast moving band. She landed with a thump, feet tingling from the impact. Nott had almost recovered and shot a blasting curse at her. Hermione threw up a block and tossed back the full body bind she had prepared a few moments ago.

Luckily, it hit the corner of his leg, enough to take. Nott stiffened with a shocked and disgusted look on his face and fell straight back. Hermione straightened, looking proud.

"Well then. Your turn, Zabini," she said wickedly, remembering his involvement in the plot to get them in trouble the year before.

Blaise stepped forward hesitantly. His wide eyes made Hermione realize that he was less than confident after what he had just witnessed.

"How about we make a deal," Hermione suggested. Blaise stayed quiet and let her go on. "You take Nott back to the Slytherin common room and in turn none of us will tell about what happened here." She said, thinking quickly to avoid the Slytherins turning them in to make Gryffindor lose house points. "We won't tell anyone that Nott, here, got beaten by a muggle born."

Blaise glanced at Nott, seeming to gauge his reaction to whatever decision he would make. "Deal."

Hermione looked smug. "Great." She stepped over to where Nott lay on the floor and looked down upon him. "Well it seems as if you didn't get your wish. Instead, a mudblood knocked _you _on your- Ron," she said.

On cue, Ron piped up with the swear word that Hermione wouldn't say.

Hermione smiled down at Nott and she and Ron left the tower victorious. With any luck, the Slytherins wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

* * *

The first task was on a Sunday, giving Harry an empty Saturday with which to worry about the upcoming event. He was nervous already, hardly eating breakfast. So nervous, in fact, that he had very nearly forgotten that Snape was to arrive today. Staring down at his plate, Harry did not hear the arrival of someone behind him.

"Harry?" a voice said.

Harry looked up and found Professor Dumbledore, smiling kindly. "Professor."

"If you would come with me, Harry..." Dumbledore trailed off with a meaningful look.

Catching onto what he was saying, Harry jumped up. "Yes, sir."

Professor Dumbledore continued down the hall to the door as Harry said a hasty goodbye to his friends. He jogged to catch up with the surprisingly speedy old man.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked eagerly, hoping his suspicions were right but not wanting to seem needy by asking if Severus had arrived.

"The guest quarters," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned. The walk seemed longer than usual, simply because Harry was overeager to see his guardian.

When at last they arrived, Dumbledore stood next to the door, clearly planning on staying outside. He smiled at Harry. "Go on."

Harry flashed a smile in return and turned the handle. "Thanks, Professor."

Harry walked into the room as Snape stood up from where he had been seated on the couch.

"Harry," he said, clearly relieved.

"Severus!" Harry replied happily, rushing over to hug his guardian.

He stepped back and looked down, wondering if Severus would say something about the unnecessary display of affection.

"Harry," Severus said quietly, urging him to look up. Harry did so and saw Snape smiling softly. "I am happy to see you."

Harry grinned widely. "Me too."

"Come, have a seat," Severus suggested, sitting back down on the couch. Harry sat next to him, reveling in the real presence of his guardian. "How have you been?"

Harry smiled lightly and ducked his head. "You know that. I talk to you every day."

Severus gave a jerk of the head. "That is true. It just seems as if I am required to ask."

Harry laughed, nervousness flitting near the edge of his consciousness for the time being. Neither said anything for a few moments and Harry wondered if the distance had been worse for them than it seemed. The mildly uncomfortable silence was reminiscent of the first few weeks after the adoption.

"Harry-" Severus began in a tone that indicated he was speaking of the tournament.

"I'm scared, Severus," Harry blurted, then looked away, embarrassed. As Harry stared at the floor, he felt Severus slip a comforting arm over his shoulders. Harry leaned into it.

"I would be too," Severus admitted. Harry scoffed. With long fingers, Severus drew Harry's chin up so that he was looking at him. "Harry, I have seen you face far worse situations and come out remarkably unscathed. As much as I hate to see you compete, I do honestly believe that you will come out just fine."

Harry felt partially reassured and nodded. He reminded himself that he was a Gryffindor.

"Have you managed the charms that you set out to learn?" Severus asked, trying to change the topic slightly.

"The Disillusionment charm," Harry said, "but not the Summoning charm."

"Will you show me?" Severus asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, pulling himself off the couch. He took out his wand and paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Twisting his wand in the movement that Riker had shown him, Harry cast the Disillusionment charm upon himself. When he was finished, he glanced down to ensure it had worked. It had.

"Very nice," Severus said approvingly.

Harry got the feeling that Severus was making an extra effort to compliment him as a point of reassurance. He didn't mind. Harry cancelled the spell.

"And the Summoning charm?" Severus prompted.

"Um," Harry hesitated. He admitted ashamedly, "I haven't gotten it to work yet."

"At all?" Severus said, tone inscrutable.

Harry looked down and shook his head.

After a moment, Severus said, "It is alright, Harry. We will work on it now."

"Okay," Harry said, though he did not have high hopes. He had spent a huge amount of time on it with Aris and Riker over the past two days to no avail. Riker had begun to make excuses to get out of helping him and if Aris were not so patient and calm, he would have given up in frustration long ago.

"Here," Severus said, gesturing to a throw pillow on the couch. "Summon this."

Harry took a deep breath and fixed the beaded design in his mind. "Accio."

It did not even twitch. Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Harry Potter," Severus snapped. "The Harry I know would not give up quite so soon. Do not get discouraged yet."

"Yes, sir," Harry heard himself say quietly.

"Try again," Severus commanded.

"Accio." Nothing.

After three more tries with no better results, Severus stepped over to Harry.

"Will you allow me to attempt a different method of teaching?" Severus asked, looking at him closely.

"Sure, go ahead," Harry agreed. "I'll try anything at this point."

"I am going to use Legilimency to impart upon you the feel of the spell. Hopefully, that will act as experience and you will then be able to do it yourself."

Harry shrugged. "Alright."

"Look at me," Severus said. Harry obeyed, staring in to Severus's remarkably black eyes.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in his guardian's mind, a strangely familiar presence.

_"Accio," Harry heard himself cast, but he wasn't himself. His voice was deeper, richer. He could feel himself concentrating on a book on the shelf of the tall bookcase across the room. He could visualize it perfectly, as if he knew every detail. With that image in his mind, he drew the book toward him and it flew to his hand. _

The vision broke off. Harry blinked to regain his bearings.

"That was weird," he admitted.

Severus nodded solemnly. "Care to try now?"

Harry replied, "Yeah." He looked the throw pillow over critically, trying to familiarize himself with it. "Accio," he said forcefully. Not ready for the spell to actually work, Harry was caught off guard when the pillow came flying at his face. It bounced off and lay still on the ground. Severus cracked a smile.

"Congratulations," Severus said.

Harry grinned. "All thanks to you."

"No," Severus said simply. "Now let's try it with something farther away." He paused. "That it, unless you wished to spend the Saturday with your friends?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course not," Harry said, as if the idea were absurd. "I haven't seen you in over a month! Even if we are just doing spells..." Harry trailed off with a shrug.

Severus gave him a soft look and a pat on the back. Harry smiled, feeling as if his guardian's presence was more effective than a calming draught. Maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry ate dinner with a vigor, having skipped lunch. He sat in an isolated corner of the dining hall with Draco, Aris and Riker who watched him eat with the slightest concern.

"Nervous, Harry?" Riker asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "But I think I'll be fine."

"All the other competitors are nervous too," he said certainly. "Not that Bennet would ever show it."

"Why not?" Harry returned.

Riker shrugged. "Mental discipline?"

"Hm," Harry said.

"Who are you rooting for?" Draco asked Riker and Aris, as if assessing their loyalty to Harry.

"Harry, of course," Riker said with a wink. "You're the favorite."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. Riker nodded.

"How 'bout you?" Draco asked Aris.

"Bennet," he replied with a glance at Harry to see if he was offended.

Harry shrugged. "Fine with me. I'd prefer no pressure anyway."

"Why?" Draco demanded of Aris aggressively.

Aris tilted his head, maintaining his calm. "It is a long story that I would rather not go into."

"I hope there is no problem here," a familiar voice said from behind Harry. Harry had not noticed Snape come down from the Head table.

"Hey, Severus," Harry said. "There's no problem." He turned to his friends. "This is Professor Snape," he told them. "And this is Aris and Riker," Harry introduced to Severus.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Riker said politely, face betraying a hint of confusion and even wariness.

"It is a pleasure," Aris echoed in kind.

Snape inclined his head. "I must admit, I was curious to meet Harry's friends. I shall leave you to your meal now. Mr. Malfoy, if you would stop by my guest quarters with Harry sometime tonight, I would appreciate it."

Draco stiffened. "Yes, sir."

Snape gave Harry a look and then left the table, returning to his seat. Harry bit his lip, fearing that he had gotten Draco in trouble. He had mentioned in passing that Draco seemed a little more standoffish after hanging out with his new Durmstrang friends but did not expect Severus to take it to heart.

"Well," Riker breathed. "He's your guardian?"

"Yes," Harry said, a tad defensive. "Something wrong?"

"He's just not what I expected for you, being so famous and all," Riker admitted.

Harry gave a small smile. "Everyone expects me to have chosen the perfect, model family to get adopted into. I guess Professor Snape doesn't exactly fit the bill, does he?"

"Not at all," Aris agreed. Riker nodded.

"I'm happy though," Harry said reassuringly.

"And that's what matters," Riker said earnestly. He glanced at the time. "I have to go," he said. "Aris, are you coming?"

"Yes," Aris replied. "Good luck tomorrow, if I do not see you beforehand."

"Yeah, good luck, Harry," Riker seconded.

"Thanks," Harry responded. "I'll need it."

As they walked away, Harry turned to Draco. "Are you okay, Draco? You seem really quiet."

Draco turned to him, something fierce in his eyes. "What did you tell him?" he demanded.

"What?" Harry asked caught off guard.

"Snape, what did you tell him?"

"Uh, just that you were acting a little off. I was worried," Harry said honestly.

"You didn't tell him about the bl-" Draco cut himself off, searching Harry's eyes. "Oh, you don't know."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, alarmed. He realized he had just been legilimized and threw up an occlumency block. Harry lowered his voice. "Draco, where did you learn that?"

"None of your business," he said before turning away.

"What were you going to say? I didn't tell him about what?" Harry interrogated.

"None of your business," Draco growled again. He picked up his tray and stood. "I'll meet you at seven at the dorm and we'll go see Snape," he said, obviously not relishing the idea.

"Alright," Harry said, watching his friend move away with worry. Appetite gone, Harry twirled his fork in his potatoes, feeling no desire to eat. Following Draco's lead, he left the hall as well, figuring that maybe a little time alone would do him good. Harry headed for the library.

* * *

"Back from comforting your beloved son?" Karkaroff said snidely, voice low.

"He does not need comforting," Severus replied dryly.

"Does Harry Potter know you are a Death Eater?" Igor asked as if he had just caught Severus in a trap.

"He does," Severus replied calmly. "Do your students know that you were one?"

Karkaroff's lip drew up in a sneer rather than answer. "Were? I still bear the Dark Mark. What, has yours up and disappeared?"

"No," Severus said smartly. "But I was unaware that they still considered traitors Death Eaters."

"Ah, so you admit you are a traitor," Igor said with satisfaction.

Severus looked at him. "Actually, I was speaking of you."

"I am no traitor," Igor growled. "You adopted the bloody Boy Who Lived!"

"I am not denying that I am a traitor," Severus said flatly. "If that is the brand you would place on me, by all means, go ahead. It matters little to me. You, however, deserted even before I did."

Karkaroff's eyes flashed. "Potter will lose. The tournament- he will lose."

"It is not his desire to win," Severus stated. "Though I will not fool myself in believing that you are not helping your champion."

"I'm not," Karkaroff spat. "Dumbledore seems to have nothing else to do but to prevent me from doing so."

Severus smirked. "Good," he said. "As much fun as this has been, I do hope you will excuse me. Let's do this again sometime," he said sarcastically, rising.

"Of course," Karkaroff agreed mockingly. Severus spared him a glare before leaving for his quarters.

* * *

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy, come in," Severus said. They did so and Severus turned to Harry. "Harry, would you give us some privacy for a few minutes? You may wait in the back room if you wish."

Harry nodded and with a mildly worried look at the two of them, left the room. Severus cast a silencing charm.

"Sit, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, gesturing to an armchair. Draco sat, gazing at him warily. Severus sat as well and leaned back to study the think blonde haired boy. He looked peeved as well as nervous. "Do you remember what I told you just before you left Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Draco said testily.

Severus breathed in and considered him. "I feel that you might need a reminder. I told you to keep an eye on Harry. I told you to report to me if he seemed negatively influenced by the people here. To tell me if anything strange was happening, anything dark." Severus leaned forward and Draco flinched. He continued in a deceptively quiet voice. "Imagine my surprise when it was not Harry that needed watching; it was you."

Draco was silent.

"You swore, if I recall correctly," Severus stated. "Tell me, how is it possible to assure me that Harry is not involved in Dark activities when you yourself are?"

"I don't-" Draco started, wide eyed and defensive.

Severus held up a hand and he stopped. He lowered his voice so that it was deadly quiet. "Do not lie to me, Draco." Draco quieted and seemed diminished. "You think that I cannot tell those who are tainted by the Dark Arts?"

In truth, Severus could not. Very few had that ability and it generally was not something that could be learned. However, when he had brought up the topic, something flickered across Draco's eyes before being hidden with occlumency. Severus idly wondered where he had learned that.

"I didn't have a choice," Draco said quietly.

"You always have a choice, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, standing. "I will simply tell you this: it is a long road of redemption after practicing the Dark Arts. That is, if there is such a thing as redemption," he added in a tone that was less than encouraging. "I invite you to consider that before doing anything rash." He walked towards the door at the back of the room. "I will tell Harry we are finished. You may go now."

Draco nodded, seeming eager to leave before Harry came out. When the door closed behind him, Severus turned and opened the one to his bedroom.

* * *

"Harry, you can come out now," Severus said, poking his head into the room. Harry sat cross-legged on the bed, reading through a Potions magazine that had been laying on Severus's nightstand.

He hopped up and walked into the other room behind Severus. "Where's Draco?"

"He left," Severus replied dryly.

"Oh," Harry said, frowning. "Is everything alright?"

"It should be," Severus said. "Come, have a seat."

Harry sat on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. The nerves were again beginning to invade his stomach. He drummed his fingers on his knee lightly.

"Harry, are you doing okay?"

"Just nervous," Harry said as Severus took a seat as well.

"Sirius sends his best intentions and I am sure all of your friends are rooting for you back at Hogwarts," Severus said encouragingly.

Harry looked away, pained.

Severus tilted his head. "What is it?"

Harry sighed, not really wanting to admit that he hadn't spoken to Ron since he left. Then he considered that he might not get another chance to talk to his guardian about it face-to-face. "Ron still isn't talking to me."

"Still?" Severus asked, brows lowering.

"Not since I left," Harry admitted.

"How come you have not said anything?" Severus asked in concern.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I kept thinking he would come around."

"May I ask why he is angry with you? Is it because of the tournament?"  
Harry nodded. "He thinks I put my name in the drawing because I wanted more attention. I told him I didn't but..."

"There was a time when I would have thought the same thing," Severus admitted casually. "I will admit, I wondered why you requested your broom be given to Ms. Weasley rather than her brother."

"He never replied to my offer," Harry said sadly. "At least she'll use it more being that she's Seeker. Maybe they'll beat Slytherin," he said with a wan smile.

"Hm. Well perhaps he is not a true friend if this is how he treats you," Severus suggested.

"No, he's just being stubborn," Harry said in Ron's defense. "He'll come around, I'm sure. He's my best friend, I don't want to lose him."

"Let's hope you do not."

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Severus asked. "You best get a good night's sleep."

"I'm not sure. I hope so," Harry said uncertainly. "I can't imagine sleeping right now though."

"Trust me, you must sleep. You will need to keep your wits about you tomorrow," Severus said. "I prepared for this. I will fetch the potion I brought for you."

He stood and Harry watched him leave the room. Severus was definitely being nicer than usual. It was a little odd but not unwelcome. Perhaps that was his way of masking his nerves. Somehow, Harry suspected that he wasn't masking his own nerves, but rather putting them aside to concentrate on Harry. He was extremely grateful.

"Here," Severus said, handing him a small bottle. "Now go on and get some sleep."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Severus. I don't think I could do this without you."

"I am sure you could," Severus said softly. "Though I wish you did not have to at all."

"Me too," Harry agreed. He turned to leave but hesitated. "Thank you... for everything."

"It will all be okay, Harry. I promise," Severus said, eyes revealing an earnestness that Harry was not ready for.

Harry wanted to ask him how he knew but he held back. "I believe you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

With one last glance over his shoulder, Harry left, clutching the bottle tightly in his hand as if it were all that tied him to reality. He felt so undone and needed something to hold him together. Harry took a deep breath and assured himself that Severus always kept his promises.

* * *

Severus closed the door with a soft click behind Harry. He let out a deep breath and pressed his back to the door, sinking slowly to the hard floor. Severus sat in that manner for a long moment.

"I promise," Severus repeated to himself. He thought of all the times he had uttered those words. He had promised to be nicer to Lupin. He had promised Sirius to attempt to shield Harry. He had promised Lily's memory to keep Harry safe. Now, he had to make everything alright, somehow, for Harry. For some reason, this did not seem like an unreasonable task at the moment; Severus got the feeling that even without stating it, he would have tried to do so anyway.

Not one to break his promises, Severus hoped that he could follow through, not only for Harry's sake, but also for his own.

* * *

AN: Don't freak out, the first task will be in the next chapter, I promise!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry wiped the sweat from his palms onto his old, worn robes. As if it were some kind of supernatural sign, he had caught his sleeve on the wrought iron post of his bed that morning and had torn it halfway up. Until he could look up a stitching spell, he was forced to wear his old musty robes that smelled mysteriously like dungbombs.

Fleur paced the small tent, seeming as nervous as Harry felt. Cedric sat on a folding chair, foot bouncing in agitation and Bennet stood statue like, calm and detached. Harry wondered how he did that. He would give so much to be as calm as Bennet, or even Aris.

Harry drew in several deep breaths as he listened to the noisy crowd outside. He had parted with Draco and Severus, both expressing their concern and well wishes, over an hour ago. The wand weighing had not taken long and Harry had gone through it in a daze. He did, however, note that Fleur's wand had a veela core which was interesting. Bennet's was even more so; an Egyptian wandmaker's work containing a manticore hair core. Harry wondered idly what effect that would have on his spells.

The flap in the tent parted and in streamed several adults, among them Dumbledore. A thin, sallow man whom Harry recognized as Barty Crouch stepped forward.

"Welcome, all of our champions," he said in a wilting voice. "I wish you luck in today's competition. You will all be facing chimeras today; all different, of course. Your task is to fetch the golden egg from its nest of eggs. The egg contains a clue necessary for the next task. In case you are not aware, chimeras are vastly protective of their young and are very dangerous. You are allowed your wand only. It is recommended that you avoid hurting the chimera, if at all possible. Any questions?"

The competitors were silent. Harry gazed at Dumbeldore for reassurance and was caught off guard when his gaze flitted over Karkaroff who looked as if he had stepped in dung.

Crouch withdrew a small leather pouch from his pocket. "In here are slips with numbers on them. They will determine your order. Ladies first," he said, offering the pouch to Fleur. She slipped in a delicate hand and withdrew the number three. Fleur pursed her lips and continued to look nervous. Bennet, next in line, drew the number one. He straightened but seemed otherwise unaffected. Cedric took the number four, leaving Harry with the place of second. He drew in a breath, not sure whether or not he would have preferred to have gone last. Perhaps he should just get it over with.

"Mr. Mubarak, you shall go at the sound of the cannon," Crouch said. With a glance at the Headmasters, he shuffled from the tent. They followed in short order, Dumbledore patting Harry on the shoulder as he passed.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists several times, trying to still his racing heart. When the cannon fired, he jumped unintentionally. No one noticed; they were too busy watching Bennet as he stepped forward carefully, clutching his wand. He straightened and pushed through the tent flap. Cheers sounded from outside the tent and Harry felt a rush of nausea. He heard the roar of a lion that chilled him to the bone.

Harry wished that Severus was allowed in the tent. He tried to remember the sound of his guardian's calming voice and focus on that rather than the gasps periodically emanating from the stands.

_It will all be okay_.

A cannon fired. Two sets of eyes turned to him as Harry drew his wand out from his pocket. He gulped. Standing at the edge of the tent, Harry took a brief moment to compose himself. He employed a few occlumency techniques as Snape had suggested in order to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Harry stepped into the arena.

Cheers went up from the stands but they fell onto deaf ears. Harry had eyes and ears for only one thing: the roaring chimera that stood in front of him. It was tethered on a chain but by his rough estimate, it could traverse most of the arena. The air was hot and sticky, Harry realized. It must be a charm. Harry edged around the side, not wanting to test its distance. As it moved to follow him, dragon's tail dragging a line in the magically produced sand, the chimera let out a low growl. Stepping closer, it revealed the small nest of eggs in front of which it stood. One glinted in the sun and Harry marked it as his target.

Harry pulled out his wand. If he had been sensitive to it, Harry might have felt the tension in the stand as everyone waited to see what the famous wizard would cast. Perhaps disappointing his fans, Harry cast a disillusionment charm upon himself as practiced. His heart pounded wildly as he glanced down to see if it had worked. It did.

The chimera's eyes shifted over his position and Harry took a step forward. Immediately, its eyes locked upon his position. Harry froze and looked down, realizing that his footprints were clear in the sand. Harry cursed.

"Sizaria maxima!" he incanted, aiming carefully at the beast's face. A bright light lit up the immediate area as Harry shielded his eyes from the blinding hex. He blinked several times to clear his vision. The animal whimpered and backed up several steps. Harry had no idea how long he had before the effects wore off.

Carefully, Harry edged closer to the nest; closer to the chimera's domain. The spiked dragon's tail pounded the sand in anger as the chimera growled, lifting its head and ready to exact revenge. It turned its nose to the air and it twitched. Harry stood still for a long moment before it snapped its head towards him. It advanced, sniffing vigourously.

Harry bit his lip as it got closer. Darn his robes that smelled like dungbombs, they were leading the creature straight to him. Suddenly, he realized that perhaps dungbombs were the key. Stepping out of the range of the chimera, Harry raised his wand.

"Accio dungbomb!" he yelled, concentrating fiercely on the small package that currently rested on his dresser, a recent gift from Fred and George. He couldn't tell if the spell had worked. The chimera got closer as Harry waited. Perhaps it had failed.

* * *

Severus sat stone still in the stands. He almost wished that he had not instructed Harry to learn the disillusionment charm. If possible, not being able to see him made Severus even more nervous. When the sand stirred mere feet away from the chimera's maw, Severus bunched his fists in his robe until his knuckles turned white. What in Merlin's name was he doing? The blinding hex had made the animal angry and Severus knew that he had perhaps minutes before it wore off. But did Harry know that? Scenarios filled with blood and gore flashed through Severus's over-imaginative mind as he considered what would happen if it wore off when Harry was too close and caught off guard.

"Come on, Harry," he urged quietly, forcing himself to breathe.

Much to the crowd's confusion and delight, a small package came whizzing through the air, headed at the depression in the stand. Severus hoped that it was something useful. He hoped that Harry knew what he was doing.

* * *

The dungbomb landed in Harry's hand and he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled it and tossed it at the feet of the chimera. In moments, a cloud of gas enveloped the majority of the arena and Harry had to force himself not to gag. Moving quickly, Harry slipped around the edge of the arena and closer to the chimera's nest which lay off center, slightly to the right. Harry watched it carefully as it stomped its goat's hoof and reared its lion head. It jerked to the side, seeking him frantically but was deprived of almost all of its senses.

Harry knew that, if it was intelligent enough, it would return to guard its nest after its pursuit of him failed. Therefore, he took the first chance he got to dart closer to the nest. Little did he know that the blinding charm was wearing off. Harry bent to swipe the golden egg just as the chimera's dragon tail swung around to hit him in the back.

Still clutching the egg, Harry was thrown to the edge of the arena, thankfully out of range of further attack. He heard a roar and the rattling of chains as he lay there, considering the fact that he should get up. It dawned on Harry that he had the egg and he was done. Now all that he had to do was get up...

* * *

Severus, along with many of the spectators, stood sharply as Harry's small body went soaring across the arena. His heart caught in his throat, not helped by the fact that it was beating wildly. Severus began to push his way through the crowd, intent on making it to the edge of the arena. As he descended through the tiers of the stands, Severus caught a glimpse of movement on the golden sand. Harry stirred, and with much effort, stood up, clutching the egg to his chest. Severus's breathing eased slightly and cheers went up from the surrounding fans. A pair of wizards in distinctive healer robes entered, looking wary of the chimera. They helped Harry out of the ring and disappeared into a blue and white tent. Severus headed for it.

* * *

Harry grinned. "Severus! I made it!" Severus's face was one of the utmost concern and Harry faltered.

"I very nearly did not," he said, seeming a little too serious for comfort. "I thought you..." Severus shook his head. "That was horribly nerve-racking."

"I know," Harry agreed. A few healers bustled back and forth and Harry readjusted the pillow on which he leaned.

Severus reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Harry assured him. "They said I would just be a little sore for a few days. No Defense."

Severus nodded, seeming relieved. "I will give you some potion before I leave. Unfortunately, I was prepared for this instance among worse things."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Like what?"

Severus gave him a look. "I believe you would rather I did not say."

Harry gulped and glanced around idly. Bennet's arm was bandaged but he seemed otherwise alright. The cannon sounded and Harry knew that Fleur was preparing to face her task. Harry, for one, was relieved that he was finished. For a while at least.

"Your summoning charm was very good," Severus said. "As was your disillusionment charm. To be honest, it made me even more nervous that I could not see what you were doing."

"That's okay, I didn't know what I was doing," Harry said in a long suffering voice. "I'm just glad it's over," he said quietly.

"As am I," Severus said earnestly. He looked around before spotting a chair and pulling it over. Severus sat and patted Harry's forearm comfortingly.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. "I was right; I couldn't have done it without you."

"I am glad that you did not have to try," Severus said.

"So am I," Harry said, unable to imagine what state he would be in if he had never come to such an understanding with the person sitting next to him. He would be in a sorry state indeed, Harry was sure. He smiled.

* * *

Harry curled into his blankets that night, reveling in the calmness that stole over the dormitory. The darkness enveloped everything and provided the perfect canvas for replaying the events of the day. Harry thought back to his own task an what he had heard of the others. Apparently, Bennet spoke to the creature as a lion tamer would, using a soothing charm until the beast simply lay down and closed its eyes. Harry thought that was rather unique. Cedric had used some kind of lasso charm to pull the egg out to the edge but had been penalized for cracking several of the remaining eggs. The reports of what Fleur did were more unclear, but she had apparently assaulted it with a variety of charms until it became so disoriented that it was unable to find her. In its stumbling, however, it managed to swipe her worse than it did Harry and she was therefore docked more points than he. In the end, Bennet placed first, Harry second, Fleur third and Cedric fourth. Harry was just fine with that; it was not his outright goal to win, but he could not deny that it would be nice. The prize, besides eternal glory, was one thousand Galleons.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco said in the darkness.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry for acting so weird lately. Today made me realize..." Another hesitation. "You were my friend before all them. I won't forget that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, accepting his apology. "I just didn't want to see you get mixed up in things that you'll regret later."

"Thanks," Draco replied. "You did great today."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling into the darkness. "That was pretty wicked."

"Did you try to open the egg?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Goodnight, Draco," Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry rolled onto his back which still ached. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes, more than ready for one of the most exciting days of his life to end.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry bit his lip as he sat in Severus's chambers very early Monday morning.

"I'm afraid of what will be inside," Harry said worriedly.

"Open it and find out," Severus urged.

With a shrug, Harry grasped the golden egg in his hands and twisted the odd latch at the top. With a shriek, it opened, revealing a shimmering, swirling mass of silvery substance inside. Pushing through the pain in his ears, Harry pushed the sides together and turned the latch. Thankfully, the noise stopped.

"Well," Severus said simply.

"What _was_ that?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

"Hopefully, it does not mean you are to face a banshee," Severus said dryly. Smoothing down his robes, Snape stood. "On that enlightening note, I must go now."

"Goodbye," he said, standing to see Severus off. He was packed and ready to go meet Dumbledore and Floo back to Hogwarts.

Severus tilted his head. "Goodbye, Harry." He stared at him for a moment. "Christmas will come fast."

"I can come back to Hogwarts for Christmas, right?" Harry asked hopefully, feeling that if Severus said no, he would be looking forward to a bleak holiday.

"Most assuredly," Severus replied.

Unable to resist, Harry stepped forward and hugged his guardian. To his mild surprise, Severus set down his bag and hugged him back. Harry pulled away reluctantly, feeling a painful tingle in his chest.

"Harry," Severus said softly. "Please be careful."

Harry gave a small smile. "Of course."

Severus squeezed his shoulder before picking up his bag once more. "Perhaps you could escort me to the dining hall to meet Professor Dumbledore?"

"Sure," Harry readily agreed. "I should be headed to breakfast soon anyway."

Together, they left the chambers and headed through the winding corridors. Though Harry knew he wouldn't be seeing Severus for a while, he found nothing to say. They walked into the dining hall and located Dumbledore almost immediately. Harry slipped into a form of blind panic at seeing his guardian go once more but he forced it down.

"Harry, Severus, good morning," Dumbledore greeted. "That was a most impressive performance yesterday, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, still working hard at keeping his emotions in check. The strain must have come through in his voice for Severus's dark eyes came down to scrutinize him.

"Of course, my boy," Professor Dumbledore replied, not seeing anything amiss. "Severus, shall we?"

"Yes," Severus said stiffly, not taking his searching eyes off Harry. Harry didn't meet his gaze. Severus touched his arm gently. "Goodbye, Harry. I shall talk to you soon and I will see you at Christmas."

Harry swallowed hard. "Bye, Severus," Harry said, forcing his voice to remain steady.

With one last long look, the two walked away, leaving Harry to look after them and resist the urge to call them back. Standing at the edge of the hall, Harry closed his eyes for a long moment, not wanting to watch them leave. He drew in several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" a voice beside him asked.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found Rhea standing closer than he expected. "Oh, uh, yeah."

"You do not sound okay," she said with a frown.

"I just had to say goodbye to... someone important to me," Harry explained. "I'm really alright."

"Hm." Rhea glanced around. Only a few people littered the tables; it was too early for the majority of the students to arrive. Dumbledore and Severus were gone. "Your friends are not here," she observed.

"No, they're not," Harry agreed, noticing for the first time exactly how close she was standing. Her hair smelled of jasmine, Harry noted before telling himself to snap out of it.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast, in that case?" Rhea asked.

For a second, Harry thought she knew legilimency, for that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Sure," he agreed, figuring that it would take his mind off of Severus's deprture.

Rhea flashed him a smile and moved off, her steps lithe and smooth. Harry followed her slightly shorter figure to the empty buffet line where they filled up some plates and then headed for a nearby table.

Rhea peeled an orange and said conversationally, "You did well yesterday."

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking a sip of juice.

"Though you perhaps did not have the best strategy," she said candidly.

"Really. Who did then, in your opinion?" Harry asked carefully.

"Bennet," she replied. "It was safest for all those involved."

Harry considered this for a moment. "Unless, of course, it snapped out of its calm when approached the nest, freaked out, smashed all the eggs and killed Bennet."

Rhea's brow lifted. "Well, except in that case, then," she said with a light laugh.

Harry grinned. "He did place first though. I was docked points for getting injured."

"Are you alright?" she inquired, a hint of concern mixed into her accent.

Harry shrugged, noting that the gesture sent a stab of pain through his healing back. "Almost."

"That is good," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear and starting on her breakfast.

"Yeah," Harry agreed to fill the silence. He took a bite of bread then cleared his throat. "So, um, you're a fourth year, right?"

"I am," she said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" he ventured.

She smiled faintly. "You British wizards do not know about Durmstrang," she stated. "Girls do not play Quidditch here."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a frown. "Some of our best players are girls."

"It is not the way of things," Rhea replied. She tilted her head at him, causing her long dark hair to fall across her shoulder. "What is it like at Hogwarts?"

"In general?" Harry asked for clarification.

"As compared to here. What is it like?"

"Well..." Harry had to think for a moment, surprised that he could not immediately summon up a list of differences. "The food, for example. Ours appears lining the tables at meal times, like it did here for the Opening Feast."

"At every meal?" Rhea asked, brows furrowing.

Harry nodded, lip pulling into a small smile at her surprise. "You don't have to wait in line."

"I suppose not," she said, frowning slightly. "Go on."

"Well, we have houses, there are four of them-"

"All of you fit into four houses?" Rhea asked in surprise. "How large are they?"

Harry chuckled. "No- well, yes. Um, they're not houses as in the physical buildings, they're more like families. But you do stay in dorms according to your house." She looked mystified, so Harry went on. "When you first come to Hogwarts, you're sorted into one of the four houses. There's Ravenclaw for the smart people, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin is cunning and Gryffindor is bravery."

"And which are you?" she asked, dark eyes gleaming with interest.

"Gryffindor," Harry said with a grin.

Rhea laughed lightly. "Of course."

"Cedric is a Hufflepuff," Harry volunteered.

Rhea shook her head lightly. "That is a very odd way of doing things."

Harry shrugged. "Not for us. It goes all the way back to Hogwarts's founders."

"It is interesting. What else?"

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "Um. Well, we have the Grand Staircase which leads to every floor, at some point or another."

She jerked her head. "What does that mean?"

Harry smiled wryly. "It moves."

"The stairs?"

Harry nodded. "For instance, one might lead from the first floor to the fifth, then it shifts and leads the fourth."

"Is there a pattern?" Rhea asked, seeming confused.

"Uh, I've never noticed one."

"That must be most inconvenient," she commented.

Harry laughed. "I think it's fun." He glanced around and noticed Draco, Gregor and Dian enter together at the far side of the hall. They were deep in conversation. "I wonder what Draco is doing talking to them," he muttered to himself.

Rhea looked up sharply, expression turning blank. "I must go."

Harry turned back to her. "Why?"  
She shook her head. "I simply must."

"Well, this was nice, we should do it again sometime," Harry said honestly.

Rhea glanced nervously at the boys heading for the buffet line. They had not yet looked up. Harry did not need legilimency to tell that she was agitated by their presence.

"I am in the library most of the time," she said casually, leaving Harry confused as to whether or not it was an invitation. "Goodbye."

Rhea flitted away before Harry could say anything more. He frowned, hoping it wasn't Draco who frightened her. Girls mystified him sometimes, or perhaps all of the time. Having already eaten, Harry was forced into an awkward situation as Draco steered his way will a full plate.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, sitting down next to him. "Have you already eaten?"

"Yes, but that's okay," Harry said smoothly. He noted Gregor's and Dian's dark and annoyed looks at being brought to sit with Harry. Reluctantly, they sat down across from Harry and Draco.

"Has Severus left?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. As the others ate, he took a sip of juice to pass the time. When he set down his cup, Harry noticed Gregor eying him intently. Harry's eyes narrowed in what may have been perceived as a challenge.

"You think you're all tough, don't you?" Gregor demanded. "Just because you cheated your way into a competition and came out whole," he said with a derision that Harry had only heard Snape match. Or perhaps Professor Thornberg a time or two.

"No, I don't," Harry replied, forcing himself to stay calm and not rise to the bait. "And I never cheat."

Gregor snorted. "Of course not. The Boy Who Lived is above that, eh?"

Harry gave a deliberately casual shrug.

"Gregor," Draco warned, or perhaps pleaded, quietly.

Neither Harry nor Gregor paid him any heed. Harry turned to Draco. "If you'll excuse me, I told Sirius Black I'd give him a call."

Harry was banking on the fact that news didn't reach many up here but that they had been informed of the mass manhunt for deranged murderer Sirius Black. He was hoping, however, that they didn't know of his subsequent exoneration. Luckily, he was correct.

"You lie," Gregor accused. "You have no contact with a fugitive."

Harry grinned slyly. "No contact? Does that mean that someone else is posing as my godfather?"

Gregor's eyes flickered uncertainly to Draco who gave a slight nod. "Your godfather is a mass murderer?"  
Where Harry normally would have defended Sirius's reputation fiercely, he suspected that Sirius wouldn't mind if he let it slide in order to make a pleasant impact. He smiled in a cocky manner. "What of it? If that bothers you, you should meet my guardian."

Harry straightened and hefted his pack as Gregor's eyes narrowed, assessing Hsrry differently now. "See you later, Draco," Harry said.

With a superior smile on his face, Harry walked proudly from the dining hall.

* * *

Harry had not been making up excuses; he really did need to talk to Sirius. Unfortunately, he did not get a chance until he reached the free period that had replaced Dark Arts. When at last he made it back to the dorms, Harry immediately pulled out his mirror.

"Sirius," he said.

Sirius's face materialized, a welcome sight. Harry didn't talk to him as often as he did Severus because this was Sirius's only planning period and he had complained numerous times about the huge amount of work that he had to do, being new at this.

"Harry!" Sirius said happily, setting aside whatever he was working on. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Sirius," Harry said with a smile.

"Well? Tell me all about the task," Sirius commanded him eagerly.

Harry cocked his head. "Didn't Severus say anything?"

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "He just said that you were alright and had gotten second place. Then he proclaimed he had work to do and stalked away," Sirius said with a shake of the head. "But that's okay, I wanted to hear it from you anyway."

"Well, alright," Harry gave in. By the time he had reached the end of his recollection, Sirius was shaking his head again with a wry grin. "What?" Harry demanded.

Sirius grinned wider. "Dungbombs. Genius. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Harry replied, wondering if he was proud of Harry's use of the dungbombs or of his performance in general.

"I bet that was exciting to watch," he mused, eyes distant.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Severus found it terrifying."

"Really?" Sirius asked with interest. "Huh."

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "So what's up over at Hogwarts?"  
Sirius gave an exaggerated groan. "As soon as I make a lesson plan, I teach the lesson and have to make another!"

Harry laughed. "Guess you don't have any time to check homework then, maybe you should let everyone off for the year."

"Nice try," Sirius said, giving him an insincere dark look. "If I don't give homework, how will I weed out the slackers?"

"Good point," Harry conceded. "Oh, did Gryffindor win their match this weekend? I haven't gotten my mail yet."  
Rather than answer, Sirius smiled at him.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "You think that Gryffindor could possibly lose against Ravenclaw with Ginny on the broom that I personally picked out and the twins as captains?"

Harry chuckled, "I guess not. What was I thinking?"

Sirius laughed with him. "I have no idea."

The laughter dying suddenly, Harry felt a feeling of melancholy settle upon his soul. "I guess I should let you go now."

"I guess," Sirius said, reluctance obvious. "Goodbye, Harry."

"I miss you, Sirius," Harry admitted.

"Miss you too, kiddo."

"Don't call me that," Harry complained without much real feeling. He quieted. "Goodbye."

With a nod, Sirius's face disappeared. Harry set the mirror down with a heavy heart. Though only a little over a month, Christmas seemed like an eternity away.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Severus stepped into his office only to find it occupied.

"How did you get in here?" Snape demanded in a low and menacing voice.

Rita Skeeter's smile flickered for an instant. "Minerva told me I could wait here. I've only just arrived," she said sweetly, as if that made everything okay. She stood in front of the guest chair, hands behind her resting on its back.

Severus didn't move other than to close the door. "What do you want?" he asked in a less than welcoming voice.

"Just to talk," she said casually, as if that were an everyday occurrence for Snape. It wasn't.

"Be frank, Ms. Skeeter, or I shall ask you to leave," Severus replied sharply. In truth, he might anyway.

"Alright," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. Severus noted an ostentatiously colored quill and notepad floating off to her left. "How was the tournament?"

"It went precisely as planned," Severus replied, circling around his desk in order to give himself the position of higher authority.

"The details, Mr. Snape! Can I call you Severus?"

"NO," he growled in his best do-you-want-me-to-curse-you tone.

Skeeter licked her lips. "Alright then. Anyway, about those details."

"You shall get none of them from me," Severus said firmly. "Perhaps you simply should have been there."

She frowned, looking pouty. "They're so secretive, they wouldn't even tell me where Durmstrang was," she complained. Skeeter looked up sharply. "You don't know, do you?"

"No," Severus snapped. "If you are finished..." he trailed off suggestively.

"I'm not," Skeeter replied, disturbingly unfazed by hid glares. "How do you feel about Harry's performance?"

"He performed remarkably, as did everyone else," Snape said dryly. "Finished yet?"

"One more," she said, thinking it over for a minute. "What do you think about Harry's involvement in the tournament?"

"I swear that if I ever find out who put his name in that Goblet, I will curse them until they can no longer think straight," he replied in a voice that implied he was dead serious. "Now leave, if you will."

"Alright, alright," Skeeter said, quill and pad trailing behind her as she headed for the door. "Is Harry dating anyone?" she asked, glancing back.

"OUT," Severus snapped. With a huff she exited. Severus flicked his wand and the door slammed shut behind her. Snape sat and rubbed his temples. He would have to have a talk with Minerva about who she let into his office.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Have you spoken with your friends?" Severus asked during the course of their conversation a few days later.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Well, most of them anyway," he added shiftily, for he had not heard from Ron. "They all seemed worried but happy that I did alright. I had to copy the story down onto a few different sheets of parchment," Harry complained. "It would've been faster to go look up a copying spell and that's saying a lot." Without Rhea's help, no trip to the library took less than an hour.

"Hm," Snape replied. "And Mr. Weasley?" he asked, venturing into waters which Harry had been steering clear of.

"Nothing," Harry admitted. "So, uh, anything new?"

"Ms. Skeeter came to visit the other day."

"Really?" Harry asked with interest. "What'd she want?"

"To get information about the tournament," Snape said. He smiled slightly, wryly. "She couldn't find it to attend."

Harry chuckled. "Nice. Has she printed what you told her yet? That is... did you tell her anything?"

"Nothing of interest or importance," Severus stated. "I will send you a copy when she does."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Oh, I should go, I told Draco I'd meet him soon. Bye."

"Goodbye," Severus said easily.

* * *

Severus set the mirror down and leaned back, considering. He graded a few papers before returning to brooding. By this time, it was getting late and yet he could not put aside his thoughts in order to do the work that was piled up on his desk. Ron Weasley was not being fair to Harry. If he were a Slytherin, he would have had a stern talking to quite a while ago. Perhaps it was time to encroach upon Black's territory.

Severus strode from the room with purpose, maneuvering easily to the Gryffindor common room. Armed with the password, Snape strode right in, much to the dismay of the Gryffindors within.

He looked around the room with a critical eye as all conversation stopped. By simply standing there, Snape could tell that some students' palms were beginning to sweat.

"Mr. Weasley," he announced as his intention.

"Which one?" a tentative voice spoke up.

Severus turned his head and identified the source as one of the twins who were attempting to slink into the background. "Ronald," he replied to their joint relief.

"Hang on," one of them said with an odd relish. "We'll get him for you."

Severus nodded sharply as they disappeared up the stairs to the boys dormitory. A feminine voice spoke up from a table to Snape's right.

"Sir?" Hermione asked. "Can I ask what this is about?"

Severus turned his gaze upon her. From what Harry had said, she was working on changing Ron's mind, or at least had been.

"He and I are overdue for a chat," he said with a mild dose of sarcasm.

As Ron entered the common room, pushed by the twins, several students shot him sympathetic looks. Paler than normal, Ron stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, turning and striding smoothly from the room. In the intense quiet, he could hear the hesitation before Ron's swishing robes told him that the boy was following. Snape led the way to his office, neither speaking during the journey. Once inside, Severus broke the silence. "Sit."

Ron sat. Severus also took a seat in his own chair and looked at the red headed boy, face impassive.

"Do you know why you are here?" Snape asked.

"No, sir?" Ron replied uncertainly, voice wavering.

_Weak_, Severus thought critically. "It was my understanding that you were Harry's friend."

"I am sir!" Ron replied immediately, then faltered, looking unsure.

Severus leaned back. "Then explain to me why he has not gotten a scrap of mail from you since he left Hogwarts."

Ron was silent.

Severus leaned forward once more. "Do you think this is easy on him? Going away to an unfamiliar place where someone, Merlin knows who, is most likely trying to kill him and now he is forced to do it without the support of his best friend?"

"I'm his best friend?" Ron asked mildly surprised. "Not Draco?"

Severus raised a brow. "You certainly were. Now however, you do not deserve to be."

Ron looked down.

"How could you think that he wanted this?" Snape asked quietly.

"I don't, not really," Ron said, equally as quiet.

"Then why did you not accept his apology?" Severus demanded, trying to figure out the motives of the boy sitting in front of him. He resisted legilimency, if only for a while.

Ron bit his lip. "By that time, I thought... I thought it was too late. It would make me look weak."

"You _are _weak then! You are a Gryffindor," Severus growled. "I assure you, Harry will not care one whit when or how you accept his apology, only that you do. He misses you and he would never consider you weak," Severus said in a harsh voice that contrasted with his words.

Ron flinched.

Severus let out a breath, forcing himself to calm. In a carefully controlled voice, he said, "I suggest you write to him immediately. Assuming you do not want him to know that we have spoken, I shall not mention it. The choice is yours. You are dismissed."

Ron nodded, looking ashamed, and hurried from the room. Severus required several deep breaths before he was able to start correcting tests with a vigor.

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged in the corner of the Defense room, watching his classmates get beaten repeatedly by Aris and Riker.

"Nice one, Riker!" Harry called, grinning, as Roger stood back up, rubbing his elbow resentfully.

Lane eyed him in the corner disgustedly. "How long are you out for anyways?"

"Er, three more days," Harry replied hesitantly.

A wicked gleam in her eye, Lane grinned. "Good."

Harry gulped and shut his mouth.

"Yeah, Harry, we need to get you back working," Riker said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Back on that agility training. Then maybe you could've avoided that dragon tail."

"Fat chance," Harry scoffed. "I'm awful at agility."

"You won't be by the time we're done with you," he said with a grin.

Harry gulped once more. "Right," he muttered.

Looking around, Harry saw Sandra fall, feet swept out from under her by Aris. He turned smoothly to battle Draco as the drill progressed and Cedric stepped over to help her up.

"Thanks," Sandra said, blushing fiercely.

"No problem," Cedric replied, smiling in a charming way. After she regained her balance, they stood talking for a few minutes more.

"Hey, lovebirds, break it up," Riker commanded. "Cedric, how bout we do another sparring session."

Cedric shrugged and stepped forward looking a little reluctant. As Harry watched the two fight, his thoughts wandered to other things. It occured to him that he had not talked to Lupin since his birthday party in the summer. With nothing better to do, Harry pulled out a quill and parchment to pen a long letter to him, describing Durmstrang, the tournament and his run in with the chimera.

When he finished, Defense was almost over. He folded the letter up and slipped it into his pack. The others were doing stretches to wrap up the day. After a few moments, Riker dismissed them and Harry wandered over to his friends.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some dinner right now," Riker commented.

"I'll second that," Draco commented.

"Let's go then," Harry said, leading the way from the room. "You really think you can make me learn agility?" he asked Aris as they walked.

"By the end of the year, certainly."

"It'll take that long, huh?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I taught Riker in as long and he was worse at it than you," Aris commented, smiling softly.

Harry laughed. "Alright the-" Harry stopped as he rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Professor Durus. Caught off guard, Harry stepped back a half step. "Hello, Professor."

Durus tilted his head. "Good afternoon," he said to everyone. Then, he turned his gaze on Harry. "I realized I never properly commended you for your performance," Professor Durus said.

"Thanks but I've gotten enough from everyone else," Harry said in a long suffering voice.

"Don't get cocky," Durus warned sharply.

Wondering at his apparent sudden change in mood, Harry replied, "I won't, sir." If nothing else, Severus would make sure of that.

Durus nodded at him and stepped away, continuing on down the corridor. Harry let out a breath.

"Was it me, or did he seem mad?"

Riker shrugged. "Not sure. Let's go eat."

"One track mind," Harry muttered. _Like Ron_, he thought before distracting himself quickly with something else. Ironically, that "something else" happened to be food.

"Oh great, it's shepherd's pie today," Riker said, rubbing his hands together with relish. Draco laughed and everyone loaded their plates.

They took a seat at a nearby table and finished quickly. Little conversation won out over the deliciousness of the food. When at last Harry set down his fork, he was almost uncomfortably full.

"I think I'll take a walk to the Owlery," Harry announced. "Anyone want to come?"

"Sure," Draco replied immediately. He had made more of an effort to be around Harry during the past few days and Harry was glad.

"I think I'll pass," Riker said. Aris nodded his agreement with Riker.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then," Harry said easily.

"Bye."

Harry and Draco headed up the winding stairs to the Owlery which stood atop the castle.

"So are you coming back to Hogwarts for Christmas?" Harry asked Draco as they climbed.

"Yeah. Actually my mom wants me home," Draco said with a mild grimace.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, teasing lightly. "Don't want to go?"

"No, it's just... You know how mothers are. They can be a little overbearing sometimes," Draco said casually.

Harry looked away quickly. "Fathers too," Harry said to cover his awkward lapse.

Draco looked at him, alarmed. "Oh, Harry I didn't mean-"

Harry waved him off. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"So, uh, you're going back to Hogwarts too, right?" Draco asked to fill the sudden silence.

Harry laughed. "Of course. I'd stay there too, if I could." Where Harry expected Draco to agree with this statement, he did not immediately second it. Actually, he did not at all.

"I bet Snape will be glad to have you back somewhere safe. He seemed stretched pretty thin," Draco commented instead.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It'll be better for everyone when this year is over," he said as they stepped into the Owlery. "Carmax!" he called.

His familiar owl swooped down to meet them. "Hey there," Harry said as he caught the owl on his arm and proceeded to tie the letter to Lupin to his foot.

"Take that to Lupin, okay?" Harry told his owl, sending him off gently.

As soon as the owl took off with an affectionate peck, a letter glided down to meet Harry. He snatched it out of the air and examined the unmarked envelope.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked, leafing through his small pile of letters.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He moved out of the doorway to stand by the window and read the letter in the waning light. Still not comfortable with the short days up here, Harry was thankful that the bright snow's reflection was enough for him to make out the letters. There were no torches in the Owlery for fear it would catch the mail on fire. Harry unfolded his letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm really sorry. And I accept your apology even though I don't deserve it. I really hope you will still be friends with me but I understand if you never talk to me again. Congratulations on the first task of the tournament, I heard you were great against the chimera. So please write me back and please forgive me.

PS. I told pig to wait for a letter, if you're reading this, that means he made it okay which is actually surprising.

Your (hopeful) friend,

Ron

Harry stared at the letter for a minute more before turning his gaze out the tall window. The snowy mountains painted the picture of indifference and where Harry had once found solace in the abstract, he didn't know how he felt now. Harry glanced down at the letter again. He could hear Hermione's urging echo through Ron's clumsy writing but that was okay. He wondered what had caused the sudden change of heart because he was sure that Hermione had been trying to persuade him to write all year.

In the end, it didn't matter what had caused it; Harry was simply happy to have his friend back. He dug out a quill and parchment as Draco came wandering over.

Harry held out the letter. "It's from Ron."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. Draco scanned the letter quickly before breaking into a grin. "I knew he'd come around...eventually."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, smiling also as he wrote back a reply. In it, he accepted Ron's apology and expressed his excitement that they were okay again. He asked a few overly-polite questions before deciding that it was a start and they would be back to normal in no time. Harry rolled it up and scanned the ceiling for Pigwidgeon. The tiny furry bullet bouncing around shot towards him as he held out the letter.

"Hey, Pig," Harry said fondly, feeding it an owl treat that he had forgotten to give to Carmax from his pocket. The tiny owl would need all the help it could get for the journey anyway. "For Ron, okay?"

The bird fidgeted on his shoulder and the fact that it shot off, directly out the window, made Harry think, or hope, that it understood. He chuckled lightly.

"Come on," Harry said, smiling softly. "I have to go call Severus."

As they exited the Owlery, things seemed a little brighter than before.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So Ron's talking to me again," Harry told Severus conversationally as they talked through the mirror. He couldn't fight back the smile that accompanied tis announcement even though he meant for it to come out casually.

Severus's lip twitched. "That is good indeed. You have forgiven him then?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "How could I not?"

Severus shook his head lightly. "Only you."

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "Skeeter published her article today."

"Really?" Harry asked, voice laced with trepidation. "What'd it say?"

"I will send it off to you tomorrow," Severus replied. "You may read it yourself."

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked.

Severus tilted his head, "Not her worst, I daresay."

"That's something, at least," Harry breathed. He switched hands holding the mirror in favor of running one through his hair. He remembered Draco's comment about Snape seeming stretched thin and inquired, "How are you?"

Severus's dark eyebrows twitched lower. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you just seemed a little stressed when you were here a few days ago."

"Was it unwarranted?" Severus asked snidely.

Harry laughed. "No, I guess not." He studied his guardian through the mirror. "Are you really doing alright, though?"  
"Quite," Severus replied firmly.

"That's good," Harry stated. "For a while there, I thought this was harder on you than it was on me."

"I would never go as far as that," Severus replied quietly. "You have definitely been dealt the worse hand."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Anytime," Severus shot back in a similar tone, looking a little fond. "I ought to go now. Please behave."

"It's not me you have to worry about," Harry complained. "Goodbye."

"Be careful."

Severus's face melted into the silvery gleam of the mirror and he was gone. Harry sighed and set the mirror down, intent on finishing his homework by a reasonable hour. Perhaps he would get more done if he headed down to the library. With this in mind, Harry grabbed his pack and headed that way.

* * *

Severus swept into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, long robes billowing behind him. He stepped around the last row of desks and stood, arms crossed, against the back wall. Today, he was tasked with evaluating Black's teaching methods in the classroom, one of the final stages of his mentoring. Black had requested that he observe the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. He expected it was because Harry's friends, especially Hermione, would make him look good if asked to, or even of their own accord.

As the students filed in, a rather amusing sequence of expressions took over each one's face in almost the same order. Spying Snape standing there, their initial surprise soon turned to worry then to blank obedience. They stood straighter and found their seats without talking. If he were not trying to preserve his image, Severus would have smiled at the effect he had on them. It was glorious.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Black said, striding into the room from his adjoining office. He looked around. "If everyone would please welcome Professor Snape who will be observing today."

The few people who missed him on the way in turned in their seats and craned to find the Potions Master hidden in the shadows. Everyone else stared resolutely forward.

"If you will get out your essays on complementary hexes, I will come around and collect them..." Black said, starting at the front row of desks and moving through the rows sporadically picking up the rolls of parchment, some noticeably thicker than others. "Alright then, thank you. Now, for today's lesson-"

"Professor Black?" a thin girl said, raising her hand as she shouted across the room. "You forgot mine."

"Did I?" Black asked himself. "Hm," he said, moving to get it. "I apologize, Louisa."

He returned to the front of the room and set it on the teetering pile already on his desk.

"Right, so where was I? Oh, today's lesson. Today we are going to start on the class of hexes that includes the Feather Hex, Bedazzling Hex and the Horn Tongue Hex. Can anyone tell me what this class is called?"  
Predictably, Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air.

"Hermione?" Sirius said, calling on her.

"Superficial Second Class Hexes," she said, parroting some line in her book.

"Correct," Sirius said, glancing back at Severus briefly, proudly. "Has anyone had experience with any of these hexes?" he asked the class. "The full list is on page 231 of your books, open to it please."

There was a ruffling of papers and the slam of a few book covers as the students found the page for which they were searching.

"Anyone?" Sirius asked again.

A few hands went up, one of them Ron Weasley's.

"If you don't want to demonstrate, put your hands down," Sirius said and a few hands dropped.

"Okay, how about Ron and... Parvati," Black said, gesturing for them to come forward. "I know you can both do simple blocks," he said, probably for Severus's benefit, "so take turns spelling each other with the hexes you know."

Ron and Parvati stood awkwardly.

"Alright, Ron, how about you first," Sirius prompted.

They raised their wands and Ron said, "Tantailina!"

Parvati tried to block it but was a little too slow for the fast moving spell. Severus winced inwardly as it hit her and a tail grew quickly until it touched the floor.

"Too slow, Parvati," Sirius said, stating the obvious. With an abrupt movement, he cancelled the spell and the tail disappeared. "Ron, I hope you are faster."

"Hornificus!" she incanted with a certain venom.

Ron put up a shield that was ineffective against this spell. Severus supposed it was a variation not made to withstand hexes. Those sort were generally easier and it was conceivable that Ron had never mastered the harder, true shield. He had made sure that Harry had done so.

Ron yelped as he absorbed the bolt of light from Parvati's wand and immediately began growing long, curling horns. Parvati cancelled the spell quickly and they stopped growing but did not disappear. Sirius stepped forward and tried several counters, none of which worked.

"Uh, perhaps you ought to go to Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said, frowning.

"Right," Ron replied shakily. When he took a step forward, he almost toppled over due to the unexpected weight on his head making him top heavy. A few people snickered, presumably Slytherins.

Ron made his way towards the door beside which Severus was standing. He came walking up the aisle and his and Severus's eyes met. In a gesture of approval for his make up with Harry, he said quietly, but sternly, "Mr. Weasley."

Ron stopped just short of the door. "Yes, sir?" he asked, worried. Sirius had continued in his lecture.

"Melatinonus," Severus said, raising his wand to tap each of the horns. They shrunk down to stubs and disappeared.

Ron felt his forehead and, assured that they were gone, smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded once and Ron returned to his seat. Sirius looked at him, then back at Severus and he also nodded. Feeling that his good deed for the year had been done, Severus leaned back against the wall and set to criticizing Sirius's teaching. It was quite fun.

* * *

Professor Thornberg paced the room at the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday. "As part of the Triwizard Tournament, the host school has always thrown a dance, the Yule ball," he said shortly, not one for many words. "This year is no exception," he stated to his class. "Therefore, it is encouraged that you find a partner, though you may go alone if you wish to be ridiculed," Thornberg said snidely.

Thornberg stalked over towards Harry's group of desks and stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. "Champions," he began with a certain amount of disdain, "are expected to have a date." One of his eyebrows lifted, reminding Harry distinctly of Snape. "Good luck."

When he walked away with a sharp, "Dismissed," Harry finally let out his breath. He shared a miserable look with Draco as they gathered their things. As Harry picked up his textbook, someone slammed into his shoulder.

"I suppose you expect the girls to just flock to your fame," a familiar dark voice said snidely.

Harry felt his blood pressure rise as he turned to face Gregor. "I'm sorry," he said with mock sincerity.

"For what?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a shame that in a whole school, not one girl will go with you."

Gregor's eyes narrowed. "I'll make a bet with you."

"Oh?"

"Five galleons says I'll get a date before you."

Harry tilted his head. "I'll have to verify that you didn't threaten them into it."

Gregor scoffed. "Fine, like you can do that anyway. You take the bet, then?"

"It's a deal," Harry said. He was already formulating a plan. Legilimency would tell him whether or not Gregor's date agreed of their own free will and he was fairly certain that Rhea would agree to go with him. All he had to do was make it to the library when she was there, which would probably not be until later that evening. He was fairly certain that Gregor would not move faster than that.

As they left the classroom, Harry implemented his safety plan. "Draco, would you keep an eye on Gregor to make sure he doesn't threaten anyone?"

Draco had recently distanced himself ever so slightly from Gregor and his mates but he readily assented. "Sure, Harry."

"Great, thanks, I've got five galleons riding on this," Harry breathed, clapping him on the back.

Evening couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Harry hurried to the library after dinner, hoping that Rhea would be there. As he rounded the bookshelf that divided her usual table from the rest of the library, he was glad to see her figure stooped over a thick book.

"Hi," Harry said, approaching.

Rhea glanced up. "Hi, Harry," she said, clearing a spot for him amongst her books.

Harry sat down and after a moment of gathering his courage, blurted, "You wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Rhea's eyes snapped up. Without realizing he was using legilimency, Harry read a feeling of conflict beneath her gaze. "Um."

As a guy, Harry knew that for such a short word, that sound carried with it a crushing weight. "It's okay if you don't," he amended quickly.

"No," Rhea insisted, shaking her head. "It is not that, I swear. It's just... I really can't talk about it," she said with a frustrated frown. "Uh, I will let you know."

Harry slunk into his seat, embarrassed. "You can say 'no', really, I can take it."

She looked at him, clearly pained. "I really want to, I swear. But I do not know if I can."

"Alright." Maybe she had other plans that night or something, Harry hoped. "Just, uh, let me know then."

"I will," she promised.

Not wanting to stay with the current level of awkwardness surrounding them like an aura, Harry stood. "I guess I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye, Harry," she said, expression now bordering on sad.

Harry walked out of the room with a heavy feeling. Now what was he going to do?

* * *

A newspaper floated down to Harry a few days later when he took a solitary trip to the Owlery. He grabbed it and moved over to the window to read, as was his usual position. Harry unfurled the thin pages and glanced at the headlines. Toward the bottom of the page, an article read:

**Triwizard Tournament: Task One**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_According to my very reliable sources within Hogwarts, the first Triwizard Task was a huge success. Facing a rare and menacing creature, all of the champions managed to complete their task and get past the horrifying animal. Though my source may be biased, he says that Harry Potter, youngest of the four, performed the best, far exceeding the other contestants despite his inexperience. Standing tall and proud, he attested that he was glad Harry entered for he is bound to win the competition. Despite Mr. Potter's tragic past, he seems to have overcome his hurdles in favor of becoming the hero that he is expected to be. This alone cannot guarantee his success, even if my source says otherwise. Thoughts anyone? Can the young, illustrious Harry Potter beat out those far more experienced than he simply out of pure talent? Drop us an owl and perhaps you will be featured in our new Rita Replies! section. Stay scandalous!_

Scowling, Harry crumpled up the front page and tossed it out the window, not caring where it would land. He stuffed the rest of the paper into his bag to read later, hoping it wasn't full of more of that crap. Grinding his teeth, he cursed Skeeter inwardly for putting those words into Severus's mouth. Harry was more than certain he did not say any of those things. Why wasn't Severus more outraged? Regardless, Harry resolved to be angry enough for the both of them. He stomped down the stairs and hoped that, for their own sake, no one talked to him for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"She's horrible!" Harry raged, pacing the room with mirror in hand. "Honestly, why aren't you tearing down the doors to the Daily Prophet right now?" he demanded of Severus.

"It would only serve to distract from the more important issues at hand," Severus replied calmly.

"But she blatantly twisted your words!" Harry said angrily. He hesitated. "Didn't she?"

"Every word," Severus replied. "I told her none of that. Despite the fact that I do agree with some of it, I would certainly never pronounce it."

Harry's eyebrow lifted. "I sure hope not. So now what?"

"It will fade," Severus stated. "Let it go."

Harry scoffed. "Right." If circumstances had been different, he could imagine Severus reacting in the complete opposite way.

Severus pursed his lips and seemed to decide that a change in subject was in order. "How are things on the Yule Ball front?"

Harry shrugged. He had not admitted to his guardian that he had someone in mind that he wanted to go with. Harry was unsure of what his reaction would be. He could easily see Severus being one of the parents who used intimidation tactics and Harry could see them working easily. "Nothing's changed."

"It is when?"

"December twenty first. I should be heading home on the twenty second then," Harry replied, thinking that Snape was trying to make plans.

"Hm, so that gives you what, two weeks? Less?" Severus asked, a hint of something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"For what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why, to find a date, of course," Severus replied, obviously finding humor in the situation.

Harry groaned. "Don't you start. I already had to listen to a nice long lecture from Sirius about how to pick up girls."

Severus's lip curled. "DId he make any good points?" he asked with a hint of snide. "He certainly had enough experience, if I remember correctly."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "He said that prison kind of killed his charm for a while," he told Severus. "He told me that I should just casually flip my hair, just so," he said, demonstrating, "so that my scar would be revealed. He seemed to think that would be all it would take."

Severus actually laughed lightly. "He might be correct on that one. However, the 'hair flip' is a little..."

"Pretentious?"

"Among other things," Severus said.

Harry nodded vehemently. "I thought so too."

"It trust that you can find a date for a single evening simply by being yourself," Severus offered casually.

"Thanks," Harry replied, glad to close that portion of the conversation.

A knock sounded and it took Harry to realize that it was in Severus's office rather than the dorm room in which he sat. Severus looked up, then back down at Harry.

"I have to go, Sirius is here for his performance evaluations. I will talk to you tomorrow," Severus said in parting.

"Okay, tell him I said 'hi'. See you," Harry said before Severus's face disappeared.

Harry set the mirror down and was immediately bored. He had no idea what to do with himself. Harry had begin avoiding the library after Rhea's "rejection" a few days ago and he had no desire to brave the awkwardness. She had said she would let him know and Harry figured that was her responsibility to do so. At this point, he honestly didn't expect a positive answer, if he got one at all. Harry idly dug in his pockets and pulled out a small ball with the Zonko's logo on it. Laying flat on his back on the bed, Harry repeatedly tossed the ball in the air and caught it, merely passing the time. He started to count as the ball rose and fell, rose and fell.

"Twenty one," he said to himself when the door opened. Harry turned his head and as a result missed the ball. It whacked him in the ear and rolled onto the floor. "Ow," he complained lightly, rubbing his ear. "Oh, hey Draco."

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing?" he asked as Harry struggled to sit up.

"Nothing," Harry replied honestly. "What were you doing?"

"Spying for you," Draco said with a grin.

Harry groaned. "I told you that you didn't have to. I'll just hand over the galleons."

"No, listen to this," Draco said eagerly, sitting next to Harry on the space he had just vacated. "Gregor doesn't have a date yet," Draco began.

"But I thought you said he already had someone in mind right after we left the class?" Harry interrupted.

"That's what he said but apparently she didn't say 'yes', exactly," Draco explained. "Now he's in a holding pattern, waiting for her decision."

Harry's brows shot up. "Really? That's great, I might still have a chance if Rhea gets back to me in time. Who'd he ask? Why doesn't he just ask someone else?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "But from what I can figure, it seems like he's had his eye on her for a while. I don't think he wants to go with anyone else."

Harry shrugged. "Works for me. Thanks. Now if I could only find a date..."

"What, you don't think she'll say 'yes'?"

"At this point, it's doubtful. I don't want to ask someone else though, just in case she says 'yes'."

"Good point," Draco replied.

"Who would I ask anyway?" Harry inquired, half to himself. He thought for a moment then turned to Draco suddenly. "Who are _you_ going to ask?"

Draco grinned slyly. "As if that's a problem," he said cockily.

Harry looked at him. "Isn't it?"

"Nope."

"Then who are you going with?" Harry asked, talking with an ease reminiscent of the old times, before Draco had grown distant.

"Kerry VanHorn," he replied without hesitation.

Harry grinned. "The girl from Potions?" he asked, confirming that he was thinking of the same pretty brunette that Draco was.

"Yeah," Draco said, matching Harry's grin.

"Good for you," Harry said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Hopefully I'll be able to find someone," he muttered darkly. At the moment, things weren't looking too bright.

* * *

"First of all," Severus said, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him, "you mustn't call students by their first names, even if you know them."

"But Harry's friends-" Sirius began to protest.

Severus cut him off with a sharp shake of the head. "It is unprofessional and it crosses a line somewhere. Even I, in the context of school, do not address Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger by anything other than that which I have just demonstrated."

Sirius twisted his lips. "Alright, I'll stop that then. What's next?"

"Well, organization for sure," Severus said, looking alarmed. "Your order is horrific. A student could easily have gotten away with not doing the essay you assigned when you do not collect in a way that ensures you know who turned it in. I suggest perhaps having them bring it to you. But that is your issue."

"Yeah," Sirius breathed, appearing to think that over. "Okay. Next?"

"I noticed that when you asked who had experience with a spell, you then told people who did not want to demonstrate to put their hands down," Severus said, shaking his head. "Demonstrations should be your choice. You choose people and force them to attempt the spell. Should they fail, have them repeat it until they have it down. This is the best way for them to learn, in my opinion."

"Public embarrassment?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Severus gave a light shrug. "If necessary."

"Anything else then?" Sirius asked, seeming tired.

"I can think of nothing..." Severus trailed off.

"Really?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Gosh, I expected a foot long list."

"Would you like me to write one up?" Severus asked snidely.

Sirius shook his head and backpedaled quickly. "No, no, it's alright. Well, uh, thanks, Severus."

"It is my job," Severus replied simply.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sirius said, again sounding tired.

Severus studied him for a moment and, feeling as if he were tossing everything to which he held fast out the window, said, "I have a desire for tea. Would you like some?"

Sirius's eyes snapped up, shock evident. He smiled slowly. "I'd love some."

Severus stood and gestured to the door to his quarters. Still grinning, Sirius followed him into this unprecedented, voluntary event. Severus got the feeling that they were both in shock, and for good reason.

* * *

Harry groped for the wall with his hands. He touched the cold stone and pressed his back to it. Blackness surrounded him as something hit him hard in the gut.

"Dodge, Harry!" Riker urged, throwing another ball. Harry listened closely and could hear it coming but couldn't tell from which direction. By a lucky guess, he moved out of the way. "Great job! How 'bout you quit with that for the day and we'll do some sparring."

Harry gratefully tore off the blindfold and blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He breathed out in relief. "I hate agility."

"You'll thank me later," Riker promised, moving closer. "Come on, no breaks here. Ready position."

With a halfhearted groan, Harry took up his position and proceeded to get knocked flat on his back by Riker.

"Again," Riker said.

Pushing himself up, Harry gathered the will to repeat the process far too many times. At the end of the lesson, Harry found himself flat on his chest and pushed up with his arms with an unexpected ease. Surprised to find so much strength within him, even at the end of the lesson, Harry stood up and went to retrieve his robes.

"I kind of like Defense," he told Draco conversationally as they walked.

"It's not so bad," Draco replied, and Harry noticed that he too had grown from the scrawny boy who had arrived moths earlier.

They wandered to the door with everyone else and were the last ones out. Stepping into the hallway, Harry noticed Lane standing, arms crossed, near the door. She looked peeved.

"Alright there?" Aris asked as they passed.

"My idiot boyfriend is late _again_," she complained, seeming ready to rant and glad to have someone to let it out to. Not wanting to go on without Aris, Harry and Draco waited to listen too. "He's always late, says he is with Professor Durus. Extra lessons or whatever. Anyway, the point is, he's late again. Maybe I'll just break up with him."

"That seems advisable," Aris said in a calm voice. Harry stifled a laugh. He had never heard Aris be that... dismissive. Lane's jaw dropped as Harry and Draco stepped forward to drag Aris down the corridor before his Defense skills could be put to the test.

Once they were out of earshot, Harry and Draco laughed. "Did you mean to be that flippant?" Draco asked.

Aris frowned. "The person whom Lane is dating is not someone with whom I get along well."

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Viktor Krum," he replied stiffly.

"The Quidditch player?" Draco asked, glancing behind him as if he were considering going back to apologize to Lane.

"The very same."

"Wow," Harry said, rounding the corner and almost running into the person on the other side. "Oh, sorry," he said automatically before he realized it was Rhea. "Oh," he repeated.

She looked alarmed and glanced from him to Aris and then to Draco. "Uh, hi."

They all stood and looked at each other for a moment. Rhea did not make eye contact with anyone. "Er, well, we'll be seeing you, I guess," Harry said awkwardly.

"Bye," she said, quickly stepping around them and continuing on her way.

Harry let out a breath. "Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"Have I missed something?" Aris asked, tilting his head.

"Er," Harry hedged.

"Harry asked her to the ball and she hasn't exactly said 'yes' yet," Draco informed him brusquely.

"What did she say?" Aris asked, some foreign look leaping to his eye.

"She would let him know."

"Hm."

"She hasn't," Harry provided.

Aris didn't respond, simply continued walking. Harry followed, shuffling his feat more than he had been.

"Girls," he said, as if it were a curse word.  
At the moment, that about summed up his life. It was mildly amazing that despite the fact that someone was trying to kill him, he had a screaming golden egg in his trunk and he was at some foreign school, a date to the Yule Ball was the thing weighing most heavily on his mind. Perhaps that was the way it should be and so Harry grasped onto the small degree of normalcy that it provided and bemoaned his life for struggles of being a teenager.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry crossed his arms moodily as he stood talking with Draco in the hallway.

"A week. A week 'til the dance. _Really_," he complained. "That's it, I'm going to talk to her."

"Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asked, looking a little worried. He trotted to catch up with Harry as he walked. "I could always see if Kerry has a friend..."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm going to go ask her why she hasn't given me an answer yet. I mean, she could at least say no!"

"At least Gregor doesn't have a date yet either," Draco said as a spot of consolation.

"You want to come?" Harry asked shortly, headed for the library.

"Er, no thanks," Draco replied, seeming reluctant to become involved in the inevitable argument. "I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and continued on his way. He was actually fairly mad at Rhea. She could have at least told him "no" in enough time to find another date. As it was, she simply left him hanging and it certainly wasn't appreciated. In a foul mood from having been called on for repeated demonstrations and relentlessly criticized by Thornberg, Harry was in no state to let it go another day.

Harry stepped into the library purposefully and headed right for where Rhea would be sitting as usual. He moved around a bookshelf and could hear voices as he approached the table. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"I am not going with you!" Rhea was saying. She was standing, her long hair flipping as she angrily tossed her head.

Gregor grabbed her arm and Rhea winced but covered it quickly enough. "Why? Who are you going to go with then? Huh?" he demanded. Harry saw his hand tighten with each word.

Harry stepped forward. "Me," he asserted, even though he really had no idea if she was intending to accept his offer. All anger with Rhea gone, he turned it on Gregor. "Let go of her."

Gregor's eyes flashed, bright with anger. He didn't release her. "Or what?"

In lieu of an answer, Harry drew his wand. Gregor sneered. He released her, if only to go for his own wand. Rhea jerked her arm away, rubbing it resentfully.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said immediately. He caught Gregor's wand as it flew towards him. Gregor glared at him.

She looked between the two of them, facing off and staring daggers at each other. Harry moved his arm slightly and Rhea interpreted it as an offensive move.

"Harry, no!" Rhea said forcefully. He glanced at her. "Don't," she said simply. Harry clenched his jaw and stared at Gregor. With obvious reluctance, he lowered his wand.

Hoping that he could trust Gregor, as foolish as that may seem, Harry tossed him his wand back. Harry raised his own, just in case.

"Leave," Harry commanded.

With one last seething look between Harry and Rhea, he obeyed. Flipping his heavy cloak over his shoulder, Gregor stormed across the room. When he reached Harry, he stopped.

"You'll be sorry for this."

It was not until that moment that Harry realized how much shorter he was than Gregor and how easily he would be beaten in a fight without swept from the room. Harry suddenly regarded his intervention as foolish.

Moving in a bit of a daze, Harry stepped over to Rhea at the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," she said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry about that."

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. Um, I probably shouldn't have said that though..."

"What?" Rhea asked.

"About you going to the dance with me."

"Why not?" she inquired, a wry smile playing at her lips."You would be correct."

Harry tilted his head, not expecting that. "I...I would?"

She laughed delicately. "Why do you think I was saying no to him?"

"Oh," Harry breathed, putting the pieces together. "So he was waiting on you...we were both waiting on you. Goodness."

"What?"  
"Er, we had a bet going. To see who got a date first," Harry explained. "But we were both waiting for a reply. I had no idea we had both asked you."

Rhea bit her lip. "He asked me first but I didn't want to go with him. He's been bothering me for a while now. I was just afraid of what he would do if I said no..." Rhea glanced at him, judging his reaction. "I was stupid."

"No you weren't," Harry asserted. "You shouldn't take him too lightly, I don't think."

She looked worried. "Be careful. He's been into the Dark Arts for a while now, you really need to watch out for him. Rumor is that he has done some horrible things," Rhea said with an involuntary shiver. "There are certain students that Headmaster Karkaroff takes a liking to. He teaches them things that should not be taught and sometimes they leave the school, no one knows where they go."

"Who else does he teach?" Harry asked, brow furrowing. He would have to rely this information to Snape but would rather do so in person. Certainly it could wait until Christmas break.

"I know only of Gregor and Krum," she replied, shaking her head regretfully.

"I'm always being careful," Harry said, half reassuring and half complaining. "So you're really going to the Yule Ball with me?"

Rhea looked at him with guarded brown eyes. "That is, if you still want me to..."

"Of course," Harry replied quickly.

Rhea smiled. "Great. Uh, do you have somewhere to be or do you want to stay a while?"

Harry grinned. "Nowhere important. I think I'll wait a few days to ask Gregor for the money he owes me now."

"Good idea," she said.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down, feeling immensely pleased and glad to finally be able to tell Severus that he had a date to the Yule Ball.

* * *

The following week passed quickly until Harry found himself attempting to fix his hair in the mirror. He wondered at how he had gotten to this point; it seemed like just yesterday that he had confronted Gregor in the library. Now, dressed in the dress robes that he had gotten for Severus's award ceremony that summer, Harry headed for the door behind Draco.

"You nervous?" Harry asked, feeling that way himself.

"Definitely."

Cedric was the only one in the common room as they passed through and he, too, was leaving. Together, the three of them stepped out into the hallway where Sandra was waiting for them, or for Cedric, specifically. With a charming smile, he took her arm and they led the way down to the hall in which the ball was being held.

When they arrived, Harry immediately began scanning the crowd for Rhea. He spotted her and Kerry near the wall and his heart skipped a beat. She looked downright beautiful. Her sleek hair was curled gently and flowed down one shoulder from a complex knot on the side of her head. Rhea's white and gold dress robes had a hint of Greek influence and complemented her tanned skin nicely. Her long golden earrings accented the smooth curve of her neck, but naturally, Harry noticed none of this. He simply thought she looked pretty and said so.

"You look amazing," Harry said, stepping up beside her. Rhea gave him a glowing smile.

"And you look amazing also," Draco complemented his date, joining Harry by the wall.

Kerry smiled nicely but didn't reply. Harry noticed that, in this light, she looked reminiscent of Hermione. Perhaps it was the hair.

Harry was about to say something more when a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn. Professor Relton, the Charms professor, stood there, looking a little stressed.

"Mr. Potter, you and your date are expected at the Head table," she said, gesturing to the long table that sat at the front of the room.

"Right," he said. "Thanks."

She nodded and hurried off, presumably to fetch the other champions. Harry turned back. He offered his arm gallantly. "Shall we?"

Rhea smiled and took his arm. Together, they walked across the dance floor and stepped up to the Head table. Harry pulled out her chair and offered it to her to sit. Before long, they were joined by the other champions. Cedric and Sandra took the end pair of seats and Fleur Delacour and her date were seated to Rhea's right. On Harry's left were Bennet and a girl whom Harry did not recognize.

After the opening remarks, food lined the tables and everyone helped themselves.

"See? Wouldn't it be great to have this at every meal?" Harry asked Rhea conversationally.

She laughed, seeming to be in bright spirits. "It would. Perhaps I can come visit your Hogwarts sometime."

Harry brightened. "That'd be great! All my friends would love to meet you, I'm sure. They're really curious about Durmstrang."

"I am just as curious about Hogwarts," she said. "I should have gone there, I'm thinking."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"It seems... happier?"

Harry nodded, "Definitely. Why'd you end up here?"

"I had no choice," Rhea said in a resigned tone.

Harry didn't ask but watched her spoon a small pile of mush onto her plate. "What's that?" he inquired.

"This? Hummus," she replied, in a tone of light amusement.

"Hummus?" Harry asked, never having heard of such a thing. It didn't look appetizing.

"Yes," Rhea said, on the verge of laughing at his ignorance. "It's been a favorite of mine since I was little. Try some, it is delicious."

"Uh, is it?" Harry asked to stall.

She handed him a pita chip. "Yes. Come on," Rhea coaxed. "I thought your...house was known for courage or bravery?"

"Yeah," Harry said in a mildly regretful tone. "Alright," he agreed and took a small dip. As Rhea had just reminded him, he was a Gryffindor and so he ate it. It was slightly spicy but not bad, overall. "Not bad," he commented.

She smiled at him, looking even prettier when she did so. "See?"

Harry chuckled and continued eating food that he considered "safe". As he did so, he idly looked around. Harry noticed that Bennet and his date's conversation was sparse where Cedric and Sandra's laughter carried down the table. He turned his head and noticed Karkaroff giving him a dark look. Harry stared back for a minute before deciding to ignore it. He glanced around at the lower tables but did not see any sign of Gregor or Dian. Harry supposed that was for the better.

The rest of the meal passed with surprising speed and ease, the conversation flowing as easily as it did amongst Harry and Hermione. Despite his nerves and his doubts about attending a dance, Harry realized he was quite enjoying himself. He was almost annoyed when, again, Professor Relton approached from behind and announced that the champions were to lead the first dance.

When she had gone, Harry leaned over to Rhea in a panic. "I can't dance!"

"Neither can I," she replied, biting her lip.

They looked at each other for a moment before starting to laugh. "This should be interesting to see then," Harry commented to mask his growing nerves.

Professor Relton gave the signal and everyone followed her onto the dance floor. The music began to play softly and the other couples immediately fell into a smooth, almost choreographed number. Meanwhile, Harry and Rhea stood looking at each other.

"So, um," Harry said awkwardly, putting his hand on her shoulders.

Rhea laughed, either unaware of or uncaring about the number of stares and snickers they were earning. "I am pretty certain that your one hand goes on my waist."

Harry bit his lip. "Right," he said, moving it there. She took his other hand in hers and they began to step in a box pattern which seemed the safest. Slowly, Harry's tension eased as other equally awkward couples joined them on the dance floor. Lane looked the happiest Harry had ever seen her as she twirled along with Krum. Harry and Rhea continued their simple dance until it became almost easy.

"You are not so bad at dancing," she commented, looking slightly up at Harry.

"Neither are you," he replied, hoping it was the right thing to say at the moment. Being in such close proximity was throwing off his brain.

They danced for a long time, sometimes silent, sometimes chatting. Eventually, they ran into Draco and Kerry and they switched partners. As Harry danced with Kerry, she chatted on about something factual about the yule tide. Harry zoned out and thought once more how she reminded him of Hermione. Though Hermione at least knew how to have fun. Harry couldn't imagine that Draco was having a good time; he must have been going solely off looks when he asked her, for Kerry was rather pretty.

Luckily, the song ended quickly and Harry suggested that they stop for some punch. As Harry was grabbing a few crystal cups, Draco came up beside him to do the same.

"Nice dance?" Harry asked Draco casually, nearly shouting over the noise.

He leaned closer to reply without being overheard. "Best one of the night," Draco said in a long suffering tone. "Honestly, have you heard Kerry _talk_?"

"Regrettably," Harry replied with a grin as they returned to their dates. Slowly, the people around began to trickle out and Harry realized how late it had gotten. Rhea seemed to have realized the same.

"Perhaps we ought to say goodnight," Rhea said, facing Harry as they stood.

"I was thinking the same thing," he admitted. "I still have to pack."

"Are you leaving for Christmas, then?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said with an excited smile. "I'm going back to Hogwarts and probably home from there."

Harry had not told her about Severus, nor had he told Severus the specifics about her. Fortunately, Rhea didn't ask where it was that he called "home".

"Well, I'll see you when you get back, then," Rhea said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight." Rhea bit her lip and looked up at him.

Harry was unsure of what to do. The master of tact, he replied simply, "Goodnight, then."

Looking amused and perhaps the slightest bit disappointed, she turned and headed off, graceful robes trailing behind her. Harry turned to find Draco shaking his head.

"You're hopeless," Draco said wryly.

"What?" Harry demanded.

Draco simply chuckled and continued to shake his head. With a huff, Harry followed him to the dorm after what could have arguably been one of the best nights of his life.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Harry and Draco were the first ones back from the dance. The common room was dark and Harry tiredly flicked his wand for some light. He immediately froze. Gregor, Dian and a few boys whom Harry didn't recognize stood in a half circle, facing them, wands raised. Draco went for his by Gregor turned his wand upon him.

"Don't," he warned.

Reluctantly, Draco stilled his hand. Harry kept his wand raised but had no idea who to focus it on. He had it pointed at Dian when Gregor said casually, "Stupefy."

Harry's wand snapped to Gregor as Draco crumpled. He had to strongly resist sending a curse his way for he knew that Gregor's friends would immediately retaliate.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

Gregor simply smiled in a horribly creepy way. "To make you regret it."

Harry swallowed hard. Gregor held out his hand. "Your wand."

"No," Harry replied immediately.

Gregor simply tilted his head as if he were interested and pointed his wand at Draco. "I know a hundred spells to wake him from his stun. Perhaps I will choose one of the...less gentle ones."

Harry could hear the violent insinuation in his voice and knew that he could cause Draco real pain. Nevertheless, he was reluctant to give up his wand.

Gregor twirled the wand in his fingers. "Hm. Perhaps a nice dose of the Cruciatus Curse?"  
"You wouldn't," Harry breathed.

Gregor grinned. "Try me," he challenged, pointing the wand at Draco. Gregor's eyes were full of an icy fire and Harry had no doubt that he would do it.

"Fine," Harry said, tossing his wand. He felt that he should have tried to fight more but really had no options. Whatever he did would hurt Draco, similar to the situation in the Chamber years ago. Harry really needed to stop bringing friends to fights. Gregor caught it easily, looking pleased. He made an abrupt gesture and two of the boys stepped forward to grab his arms in their strong grip. Harry struggled more out of principle than of any hope of getting out.

Gregor pointed his wand at Harry and uttered a string of words with which Harry was not familiar. When he was finished, Harry felt odd, somehow. He blinked off the sudden heaviness in his eyelids and saw Gregor's face grow larger in his field of vision.

Gregor smiled down at him cruelly. "Obliviate."

And, for Harry, the world went black.

-[]-

Harry woke to the sound of an insistent voice. He reached for his wand instantly without knowing why.

"Harry, come on!" Draco said as he shook him. "We're leaving in a half hour."

Harry blinked rapidly and opened his eyes. Recognizing Draco, he relaxed his grip on the wand. He looked around at his room and couldn't remember whether or not he had packed. Harry rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked at Draco. He opened his mouth to ask him if he had packed, then closed it with a snap.

"Harry?" Draco asked. "You okay?"

Trying again to talk, Harry opened his mouth. For some reason, he could not will the words to come out. He pointed at his throat and shook his head.

Draco blinked at him. "You lost your voice?"

Harry nodded, glad that had come across.

"Are you sick?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Uh, well..." he seemed at a loss. "How about you just get packed. I'm sure Snape will know what to do when we get back."

Harry brightened at the prospect of seeing his guardian in a little over a half hour and pushed himself off the bed. He began packing with a vigor, his mind turning over the mysterious loss of his voice. Harry was certain it wasn't due to sickness; he felt fine. It was just as if his brain had stopped making the connection that allowed speech to flow normally. He frowned.

Picking up his trunk, he followed Draco to Professor Dumbledore's quarters where they had been told that the Floo would be established. Needless to say, it was a silent walk.

When they were almost there, Draco attempted conversation, as sparse as it was.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

Harry nodded and ginned, ducking his head slightly. He tilted his head and pointed at Draco.

"Me? Yeah, it was okay," Draco replied, coming to a stop outside Dumbledore's door. He knocked.

Professor Dumbledore answered the door, seeming as lighthearted as always.

"Hello there. Come to use the Floo?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

Harry nodded, not wanting to explain that he couldn't talk. Luckily, Draco didn't say anything either but instead stepped past the old professor and towards the fireplace.

"You're going to the Headmistress's office," Dumbledore told them. "Keep in mind that it is only six in the morning there."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, gesturing for Harry to go first. Harry gave Dumbledore a smile and a wave and he didn't seem to think anything of it. Harry took a handful of powder and bit his lip. He let it fall back into the container and gave Draco a helpless look. Dumbledore had moved into the other room, mumbling something about tea.

"Here," Draco said, grasping the container. "I'll throw for you."

Unaware that he could do that, Harry handed the powder over.

"Headmistress's office, Hogwarts," Draco said, throwing the powder at Harry's feet.

Harry shot Draco a grateful look as he was whisked away. He stepped into the empty office and waited for Draco to follow. When he did, Harry picked up his trunk and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you to Snape's," Draco said.

Harry shot him a questioning look. From what he could remember, they had not been on the best of terms since the first task.

"To explain," Draco told him.

Harry understood and they made their way down to Snape's office. It was locked and Harry had no desire to be the victim of whatever alarm system Severus had instituted. He knocked loudly instead, hoping that it was loud enough to carry into Severus's chambers where he would presumably be at this time in the morning.

They waited for several moments. Just as Harry was raising his hand to knock again, the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Severus. Had he been able to talk and had it been more private, Harry would have given his guardian a better greeting.

"Harry," he greeted, seeming a bit surprised. "And Mr. Malfoy," Severus greeted as well. "Come in."

They stepped inside and Harry continued on to Severus's chambers through the door that was left open. He sat on the couch while Draco and Severus stood.

"I must admit, I am surprised to see you here, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said arms crossed casually.

"Uh, well, here's the thing..."

Severus's gaze sharpened as he looked between the two of them. "What is it?"

"Harry lost his voice," Draco explained hesitantly. "We're not sure how. He says he isn't sick."

Harry looked up at Severus with a sheepish grin and a shrug. Severus stared at him with concern, leaving Draco looking uncomfortable.

"Er, I'll just go now, that's all I know," Draco said, heading for the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said before the door closed and they were alone. Severus moved to sit next to Harry on the couch. "It is good to see you... however incomplete."

Harry nodded vigorously, wanting dearly to talk to his guardian after so much time away.

"Do you know how this happened?" Severus asked, brows knitting.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you have any gaps in your memory?" Severus inquired, following a logical course of questions.

Harry frowned. He remembered saying goodnight to Rhea and leaving the dance then coming back to the dorm. The next thing he remembered was waking up. Harry thought that he was simply extraordinarily tired the night before but he couldn't be sure. Harry certainly couldn't figure out how to communicate this to his guardian.

Severus seemed to have realized the same thing. "Do you mind if I legilimize you?"

Harry thought that over for a moment. He hoped that he was good enough at occlumency to hide his thoughts and feelings at the dance; he wasn't sure he wanted Snape to see that. After a brief hesitation, Harry nodded, then shook his head, no longer sure which one meant that he was okay with it. Face reflecting his confusion, Harry pointed at his eyes, then Severus's hoping it was understood that he was giving his consent.

Severus looked into his eyes and Harry attempted to raise an inner block, leaving space for a conversation of sorts.

_Hi, _Harry thought simply, knowing that Severus would read the warmth in his thoughts.

_Hello, Harry, _Severus replied. His thoughts were softer than Harry imagined that they would be.

_ I can't remember anything after returning to the dorm last night. I woke up this morning and that was the next thing I can remember. _

Harry saw Severus nod, the difference between reality and the mental world in which he was treading leaving him disoriented.

_Was there anything else you needed to tell me before I withdraw? I would like to gather a few potions to try to restore your voice, _Snape thought.

_Thank you, _Harry replied immediately. _I guess anything else I have to say can wait. I trust you'll find a way to fix this soon. I'm glad to be back,_ Harry thought earnestly.

Severus severed the connection and placed his hand on Harry's arm. "We'll fix this," he said and Harry believed him without a doubt. Severus stood. "It is early yet; shall we endeavor to find a solution before your friends wake up? You could visit with them for a little while; the train doesn't leave until ten."

Harry nodded and jumped up to follow Severus to the small lab in his back room. In this room, he kept all of his rare ingredients and stock potions as well as several manuals. He selected a thick one and set it on the desk in front of Harry.

"If you would, look up spells that cause one to lose their voice," Severus instructed. "We can try each of the remedies until one works."

Harry nodded and set to work. Each time he found a spell that fit the criteria, he would wave Severus over and he would take a look at the remedy. Then, if he did not have it on hand, he would mix it with the stock solutions that he located expertly. When at last Harry had tired of looking through the book, he gestured impatiently that he wanted to try them. After all, it was almost eight o'clock and his friends would be leaving soon.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked him. "We could continue looking."

Harry bit his lip and attempted to legilimize Severus to get his message across. He immediately ran into an iron wall and Harry recoiled slightly. With obvious hesitation, the wall lowered slightly, allowing Harry in.

_If these don't work, will they hurt me?_

Severus replied in a slightly admonishing way, _Would I allow you to do it if it would?_

Tiring quickly from effort of establishing the unaccustomed connection, Harry broke it off with a small smile. He shook his head lightly to mean that he knew Severus wouldn't let him get hurt.

"Ready?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and Severus handed him the first potion, an odd purple one in a decorative bottle. Harry uncorked it and stared at it for a moment before downing it, making a face at the bitter taste.

Harry waited a moment before opening his mouth to talk and found that he could not. With a sigh, Harry reached for the next bottle.

By the time he had taken about half of the row of potions, Harry had just about given up hope that one of them would work. Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on," he coaxed. "This next one might be the right one."

Harry sighed and drank it down. He waited for the sour taste to die down before looking up at Severus as if to say, "See?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that out loud but was supremely happy that it had come out. Severus moved in front of him, gripping his arms.

"It worked?"

"It worked," Harry confirmed. Though it had not been a horribly long time since he had last heard his own voice, it sounded like music to his ears. He grinned. "Thank you, Severus." On impulse, Harry hugged his guardian, unsure of how he would react. Severus patted him gently on the back.

"I am glad," Severus said, seeming earnest. "We can visit later, how about you join your friends for breakfast? Taking so many potions on an empty stomach is not good."

"Right," Harry said, flashing another smile. "You're coming, aren't you?"

Severus almost smiled at his eagerness. "I suppose."

Together, they walked down to the Great Hall, Harry reveling in the relative warmth and comforting familiarity of Hogwarts. He had missed this so much. Stepping into the Great Hall gave Harry a rush of homesickness, followed immediately by excitement to see his friends. He hurried to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermione and across from Draco and Ron.

"Hi," Harry said brightly. Draco shot him a grin and a knowing glance as Hermione enveloped him in a hug.

"Harry!" she cried, pulling away to look at him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Hermione," Harry said honestly, grinning. "You too, Ron."

"Good to see you, mate," Ron said, only the slightest bit awkwardly.

"Well, tell us everything," Hermione said hurriedly.

Harry gave her a look, serving himself a plate of food. His stomach was beginning to churn from all of the potions. "Hasn't Draco told you anything?"

"Well, yes, almost everything, really," Hermione admitted. "We've been pestering him all morning. But he didn't say anything about your date to the Yule Ball..." she teased with no small insinuation.

Harry tried not to blush as he rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Oh, come on, Harry," Ron cajoled, siding with Hermione. "Was she pretty?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's apparent shallowness.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, not succeeding in holding back a grin.

"What was her name?" Hermione asked. "Is she smart?"

"Yes, I think so. Her name's Rhea," he said, suddenly realizing that he didn't know her last name.

"That's an odd name," Hermione mused with a slight frown.

"She's Greek," Harry supplied. "Like our other friend Aris."

"Oh," she replied, seeming satisfied with that. "What's Professor Snape think?"

Harry made a face. "I haven't exactly told him the details yet."

Hermione laughed and Ron said, "Good luck with that one. That'll be an awkward conversation."

"You bet," Harry said with wide eyes. "Anything up around here?"

"Hermione beat Nott in a duel," Ron supplied.

"Really?" Draco piped up excitedly. "I'd have paid to see that."

Hermione blushed. "He thought I wasn't any good because I was a muggle born."

Ron grinned. "She sure proved him wrong."

"Good for you," Harry said, proud of his friend. She smiled at him.

"So did you figure out the clue for the second task yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry remembered mentioning it in a letter a little while back but for the most part, the egg had slipped his mind. "Er, not yet."

"Harry!" she said, punching him in the arm.

"Relax!" Harry told her, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I brought it with me, maybe I'll look at it over break."

She gave him a glare but couldn't keep it up. Hermione sighed. "I really am glad to see you guys."

Harry and Draco both smiled. Fairly certain he was speaking for the both of them, Harry replied, "Believe me, we're glad to be back."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After his friends had said their rather reluctant goodbyes, Harry returned to Severus's quarter where he found his guardian packing a small trunk.

"Are we going home for Christmas, then?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Unless you wish to stay here..." Severus said.

"No, I want to go," Harry replied. "Is Sirius going home too? I haven't seen him yet."  
"He should be there on Christmas," Severus told him. "You must understand that the teachers generally do not leave on holidays."

"But you can?"

Severus smiled lightly. "Because of you, McGonagall allows me certain... special privileges."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad. I think I'll run up and say hi to Sirius before we leave. Is that okay?"  
"Of course. Be back in say, a half hour?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "Bye."

Harry made his way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and walked through it to the attached office. Sirius sat inside, his wavy hair draped across his face as he worked on something. Harry knocked on the doorframe and Sirius looked up.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, standing and immediately meeting Harry for an embrace. "Gosh, it's been so long! You've grown. You look stronger," Sirius noted. "Building up those muscles, eh?"

"Trying to anyway," Harry said with a grin.

"Well, come, sit down," Sirius said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "How long are you back for?"

"A little over a week," Harry replied. "Severus said you are coming over for Christmas."

"Wouldn't miss it," Sirius said, smiling. He leaned forward as if he were going to share a secret with Harry. "Harry, you'll never guess."

"I'll never guess what?" Harry asked with interest.

"Severus invited me in for tea! For no reason," Sirius said with wide eyes and exaggerated shock.

"No way," Harry breathed. "Really?"

"Really," Sirius nodded.

"Wow," Harry replied, Suddenly, they both broke into laughter.

"It's nice to have you back, Harry," Sirius said with a smile. "So tell me all about your date to the Yule Ball."

Harry groaned and wondered if he really should have come up here.

* * *

Later on that night, Harry sat, head on his fist, looking at Severus from across a chessboard. He reached forward and moved a piece to another space.

In a tone of forced casualness, Severus asked, "So how was the dance?"

Harry had to strongly resist a moan. "Why is that all anyone wants to know?"

Severus's lip twitched. "Perhaps everyone is in shock that you got a date to the dance."

Harry shot him a dark look.

"Well?"

He sighed but replied, "It was great. I had a lot of fun."

"With... Rhea, was it?" Severus asked, moving one of his own pieces forward.

Harry knew that he remembered exactly who he had gone with but played along with Severus's odd informality. "Yes."

"And will you be spending more time with her?" Severus asked, slipping easily into the role of overprotective parent.

Harry sat up straighter only to fidget properly. "Maybe. We had fun."

"In that case, can I meet her?" Severus inquired after a pause.

Harry looked at him. "You're going to embarrass me, aren't you." What had been phrased as a question came out instead as a statement.

"Certainly not," Severus replied shortly. "I simply wish to know if you are spending time with reputable people."

"You want to judge her," Harry accused.

"Will she pass?"

Harry frowned. He imagined she would but was reluctant to give Severus the satisfaction. Then again, it would serve to prove that Harry could meet nice people and recognize them of his own accord. "I'm sure."

Seeming satisfied, Severus let the topic drop, for the moment. A few moves later, he asked, "Do you have any idea who cursed you?"

"Cursed me?" Harry parroted in surprise. "I didn't know that was a curse."

"Yes, I referenced the remedy that worked to restore your voice and it is indeed a curse. Have you made any enemies at Durmstrang?"

"Uh," Harry hesitated. Severus gave him a disapproving look and Harry got defensive. "Well not until last week!"

"What happened last week?" Severus asked heavily, as if dreading the answer. For the moment, the chess game was disregarded.

"Well I ran into Rhea and Gregor arguing in the library-"

"Who is Gregor?" Severus interrupted.

"Uh, you know those... questionable friends of Draco's I told you about? He was their ringleader," Harry told him.

"Ah. Continue," Severus said.

"And they were arguing because he had asked her to the dance too. We were both waiting for her reply but neither of us knew it. So then he grabbed her and I kind of confronted him," Harry said hesitantly. "I disarmed him and he left but not until after I told him I was going to the dance with her. He was pretty mad about that," Harry said, voice far away, thinking in retrospect. "I never did get my money from the bet..."

Severus pursed his lips. "What was that I told you about staying out of trouble? You walked right into it."

"He was going to hurt her!" Harry insisted.

"Maybe so, but you were the one who got hurt out of this. Is this something Gregor would do?" Severus asked. "Or could do? Memory charms are very difficult. They are generally not something you can teach yourself."

"I bet he'd do it," Harry said. "Guess he doesn't know I live with a Potions Master," he commented with a grin. "And Rhea said he has lessons with Karkaroff sometimes."

"Ah," Severus replied as if that all made sense. "This makes me want to meet your girlfriend even more now. Could you perhaps call me through the mirror with her one day?"

Harry stared at him, trying to figure a way out of this. He saw none. "Fine. But she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Of course," Severus said easily, returning to the game.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry said wryly, "So if memory charms are hard, how come Lockhart could do them so well?"

Severus's lip twitched into a small smile. "The world is full of mysteries."

"I'll second that," Harry muttered. "I still haven't figured out what that blasted egg is supposed to mean."

"Have you tried doing something to it to reveal the message?" Severus suggested.

"What message? I thought the screaming _was_ the message," Harry grumbled.

"I have a feeling it is not," Severus said.

"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe stick it in the fireplace or run it under some water and see what happens. I'm sure you can figure it out," Severus told him.

"Will you help me?" Harry asked, finding a new excitement in him to overcome the dread with which he associated the egg.

"Certainly," Severus said. "Would you like to do it now?"

Harry looked at him. "Now? We're in the middle of a game."

"Are we?" Severus asked with an air of haughtiness. "Checkmate."

"What?" Harry demanded. "But I was just about to take your bishop!"

"And?" Severus asked.

Harry huffed and began to put the board away. "Ugh. I'm rusty."

"Hm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we will need to play more often then."

"Alright," Harry readily agreed. "I'll go get the egg."

Harry trotted up the stairs to his room and took the heavy golden egg out of his trunk. He carried it down the stairs in the crook of his arm and set it down heavily at the kitchen table.

"How do you know it won't hurt it if we toss it in the fire?" Harry asked.

"There is no way to know," Severus replied. "It is up to you whether or not we try it."

Harry thought for a second then shrugged. "Let's go for it. It's not getting me anywhere now."

Snape picked up the egg in his hands and carried it to the blazing fireplace, setting it on the hearth.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Harry, gesturing to the egg. Harry reached for it but Severus cut him off. "Harry, you'll burn yourself. Are you not a wizard?"

"Right," Harry replied, feeling foolish. He levitated the egg into the flames and watched them lick around the smooth golden surface. After a few minutes, Harry asked, "Should we take it out?"

"Yes and maybe try to open it?" Severus suggested.

Harry levitated it out and, covering his hand with the edge of his robe, twisted open the top. The high pitched scream that followed was no different than before. If anything, it was louder. Harry slammed it shut and the following quiet was blessed relief. Severus frowned and ran a few diagnostic tests on the egg. Nothing came up.

"Well," Harry stated. "Let's try water next."

The egg appeared untouched by the charring flames and once it had cooled, Severus asked Midgy to bring a small tub of water. She did so and they set it inside. Harry reached into the pleasantly warm water and opened it. There was no sound. He looked at Severus.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps we cannot hear it above the water," Severus suggested.

"So... what? Stick my head in?" Harry asked with mild distaste.

"Be my guest," Severus replied, seeming glad that he wasn't the one to have to do it.

Happy that the water was warm, he stuck his head in and immediately pulled it back out with a gasp. "Still screaming," he choked. Harry wiped off his face with his hands as Midgy appeared with a towel. "Thanks," he said, drying his head. He then closed the egg, withdrew it, and dried it off.

"Now what?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"I do not know," Severus replied. "It may be best if we stop for the day. I can think of nothing else to try at the moment."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied. "At this point, I'd be happy with never seeing the stupid thing again."

"I get the feeling that one day, you will be happy to have had it to help you," Severus replied. He held out the egg. "Here, return this to your room. Then, I believe we have a tree to decorate."

Harry grinned and dashed off to his room, setting the egg haphazardly on the windowsill. He paused a moment to make sure it wouldn't roll off then hurried back downstairs, so glad to be home.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke to a sharp rap on his window. He sat up groggily and found Pigwidgeon and Errol working together to carry a decent sized box wrapped in green paper. Shoving on his glasses, Harry hurried to the window for the birds were slowly dropping lower, bogged down by the weight. Harry shoved the window open and reached out to help guide the package through. In the process, his elbow knocked the golden egg that sat balanced on the windowsill from the day before. Harry watched in horror as it teetered precariously before falling to the ground below and breaking open.

Above the squawking of Pig as he pestered Carmax who was locked in his cage, Harry could not make out the scream that was sure to rouse the neighbors sleeping hundreds of yards away. Tossing the package on the bed, Harry raced downstairs and out the back door, disregarding the fact that his feet were bare in the deep snow. He wanted to get to the egg as fast as he could before it woke someone, specifically Severus, up. Feet tingling, Harry half ran and half hopped to the spot beneath his window where it had landed.

When he got there, Harry was surprised to find that it wasn't screaming. In fact, it was... singing. He strained to hear the sharp and shaky voice emanating from the inner swirling mass.

_Come to us where we reside,_

_ In the bright is where we hide._

_ We won't be alone in the cold,_

_ You've lost the thing we now hold._

_ An hour's time is yours to find,_

_ Else what you love is left behind._

_ Come to us where we reside..._

The song began to repeat and Harry shivered violently. Whether from the cold seeping into his skin or from the weight of what he had just heard, he didn't know. A sharp voice from behind brought Harry out of his sudden daze.

"Harry!" Severus said loudly. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out here with no shoes, no cloak?" he demanded.

"Listen," Harry said numbly.

Severus's face looked concerned but he listened to the entire song. When it had finished, he gathered up the egg and helped Harry stand. Putting his arm around him, Severus led Harry inside.

"It seems you have unlocked the clue."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Harry sat at the kitchen table with his hands wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He was slightly chagrined after Severus had forced him to don two pairs of socks and a thick robe after his foray into the snow. He sipped the drink and winced as it burned his tongue.

"So what do you think that means?" Harry asked, referring to the clue from the egg.

"I so love riddles," Severus said with a certain relish. His tone turning more distant, he added, "That is, when it does not concern your life or well being..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "'Come to us where we reside, in the bright is where we hide'," he recited. "'In the bright', what's that mean? In the sun?"  
"Perhaps," Severus said thoughtfully. "Or it could mean in the daylight in general, meaning it is something exclusive to the day."

"Huh," Harry grunted. Neither of those potions sounded particularly plausible. "Let's move on, then. We won't be alone in the cold... what was next?"

"You've lost the thing that we now hold," Severus finished. "The cold. That contradicts the sunlight somewhat. The egg opened in the snow..." he mused.

Harry looked at him, waiting for the inevitable conclusion. Harry could tell that Severus was thinking hard.

"Could the bright be the snow? The white glare is rather bright," Severus said intensely.

Harry nodded. "That makes sense! So things that live in the snow... polar bears?"

Severus gave him a dull look. "I highly doubt it."

"Ice salamander?"

"That would hardly present a challenge."

"I can hope, can't I?" Harry grumbled. "Well what do you think it is, seeing that my guesses are apparently not good enough?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I think perhaps Ice Sprites."

"Ice Sprites?" Harry asked. "What are those?"

"Accio _Rare Creatures of Dubious Origin_," Severus said, picking up his wand and giving it a casual flick. In a few seconds, a book came zooming into his hand. He opened it and, after flipping through several pages, slid the book over to Harry. "Ice Sprites are mountain dwelling creatures who only live in the coldest of climates, obviously. They are intelligent but generally ignore humans unless given an incentive to deal with them. They are dangerous in that their touch can cause instant frostbite and their breath can lead to hypothermia."

Harry swallowed. "Sounds lovely." He looked down at the tiny sketch of a thin, angular figure with blurred lines and almost no color. It hardly gave him the impression of what he would have to face. "What do you think they'll steal?"

"Something you care deeply for," Severus stated. "What might that be?"

Harry shrugged. "Most everything I have is here. My broom is with Ginny and my photo album is upstairs. Maybe my mirror?"

"Let us hope not," Severus replied.

"Speaking of my photo album, do you have a camera?" Harry asked, changing the subject rather unintentionally.

"An old one, yes," Severus replied. "I am not sure if it still works. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I realized I hardly have any pictures of the two of us for the photo album. Maybe we can take a few this Christmas?"

Severus pursed his lips. "If you must."

"What, you don't like pictures?"

"I don't mind them as long as I do not have to be _in_ them," Severus corrected.

"Right," Harry said with a small smile. "Maybe later then."

"Hm," Severus replied, seeming hopeful that he would forget.

* * *

The next day, Harry wandered into Severus's study with a note in his hand.

"Hey, can I meet Hermione in some muggle place to do some Christmas shopping? Ron and Draco can't go and she doesn't want to go alone," Harry said.

"I don't see why not," Severus replied. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know how to pronounce it," Harry said, showing Severus the note.

Severus's eyes scanned the paper. "I know where that is. I suppose you want me to take you?"

"How else would I get there?" Harry retorted.

"What time?"

"Er, three o'clock," Harry replied. "Today."

"As in an hour from now?" Severus asked with a raised brow. "A little short notice, is it not?"

"I, uh, forgot to ask you this morning."

"Hm," Severus replied. "You best go get ready then."

Harry was a little surprised that Severus wasn't angry with him but he certainly didn't argue. It seemed like he was being a little more lenient than usual and Harry was alright with that. "Okay."

An hour later, Harry apparated with Severus to the intended location: a slightly run-down shopping mall on the outskirts of a small town. Harry glimpsed Hermione craning to see over the sea of shoppers bundled in fluffy coats and scarves. Glad that he had not brought his cloak, Harry figured he could blend in rather well here.

"What time do you want me to come back?" Severus asked.

"Uh, how about six?" Harry replied, fingering the small sack of coins in his pocket.

Severus nodded. "Have fun and be safe."

"Sure," Harry replied easily, waving a quick goodbye to his guardian before going to join Hermione. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hey, Harry," she replied with a bright smile. "How are you?"

"Great," he replied honestly. "It so nice being home again and seeing Severus and all."

"I'd imagine," Hermione replied in earnest. "Come on, who do you have to shop for?"

As they walked, Harry thought about that. "Uh, Severus, Ron, Draco..."

"And?" Hermione prompted slyly.

Harry looked at her with genuine innocence. "I already have your present, Rhea helped me make it," he said with confusion, thinking that was the thing at which she was hinting.

"Aw, Harry that's sweet," she said in an affectionate tone, "but that wasn't who I was talking about."

"Sorry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you going to get Rhea anything?"

Harry blinked. "I hadn't thought of that," he said with a form of vague panic. "Hermione, what am I going to get her?"

She laughed and grabbed his arm in a friendly way. "She helped you with mine, right? I'll help you with hers."

"Thanks," Harry muttered gratefully. "This is all so complicated."

"Harry, she'll love whatever you get her," Hermione asserted.

"How do you know? You've never even met her."

Hermione smiled. "Harry, has anyone ever told you how hopeless you are at this?"

Harry frowned and grumbled, "Unfortunately."

* * *

The next day, Harry wrapped all of his presents and sent them out, borrowing Severus's owl in addition to Carmax. He carefully packaged Hermione's present, hoping that it wouldn't break. It was a flower of chillingrose, a flower exclusive to the cold. They had carefully preserved the blue white flower in a smoothed oval of ice and Rhea had charmed it so that it acted and felt like glass. All in all, it was a rather beautiful paperweight and Harry was sure that Hermione would put it to good use.

He set the package beside the box of sweets for Ron and the thick fur-lined gloves for Draco. A small package wrapped in gold was set apart from the others: Rhea's. In the end, they had settled upon a wooden box with an intricate tree design burned into it, branches lacing the top and roots twisting down the sides. The inside was velvet lined and it was really very nice. Hermione thought that it would give the right impression but not make it seem like he was moving too fast. Harry followed her advice, not knowing what else to do. He didn't even know how he felt about her at the moment, it was all too confusing.

Finally, Harry wrapped the box that contained Severus's gift and set it under the tree. He sent Camax off to Rhea with a quick "Merry Christmas" note and then gave Severus's owl the other presents to deliver to his friends in one trip. Satisfied that he had everyone covered, Harry went downstairs for dinner which appeared within moments of his sitting down across from Severus.

"Harry, I have been doing some thinking," Severus began as he served himself.

"Oh goodness," Harry muttered.

Severus shot him a dark look. "I was thinking that I would rather like to... meet this Gregor character at the time of the second task."

"Meet as in...?"

"Have a very pleasant conversation with," Severus replied with a generous dose of sarcasm.

Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that. Go ahead."

"You said that the Durmstrang students do not dislike you?" Severus asked, brows furrowed.

"They're kind of amazed by me or something. It's odd," Harry admitted.

"That is surprising."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang has always had a reputation for being Dark. I would have thought that more people would hate you for your role in the Dark Lord's demise," Severus said.

Harry thought that over as he chewed his food. After a few minutes of silence passed, he replied, "I don't think it's like that. They're mostly too young, I think. I never really got the impression that many were big Voldemort supporters," Harry said, ignoring Severus's sharp look at the name. "You can be Dark and still think he was a lunatic, I guess."

"I suppose," Severus admitted.

"So, uh, has there been anymore on that front?" Harry asked. "You know, after the whole World Cup thing? And my dream?"

"There have been a few disappearances but nothing that gives definite proof to the Dark Lord's return. In fact, things have been almost disturbingly quiet. It cannot last."

Harry's mouth twisted. "I'm afraid for when things change."

"A legitimate fear," Severus commented.

Silence reigned until they finished eating. Midgy came to clear the plates and Severus stood.

"Shall we migrate to the sitting room?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

The fire was roaring as Harry curled up on the couch, clutching a mug of hot chocolate and plucking a cookie off the tray that Midgy had left on the table. Severus sat next to him, staring into the fire with distant eyes.

After a few moments of watching the flames dance, Harry commented, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Yes," Severus replied. "It is hard to believe how much time has passed."

Idly, Harry let his mind drift over the past years to the very first time he had encountered his guardian, now one of the most important people in his life. He laughed to himself and Severus shot him a curious look.

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you," Harry explained with a wry smile. "Imagine being on an island in a leaking cabin in the middle of a storm when the door breaks down and you come and kidnap me."

Severus scoffed. "I hardly kidnapped you."

Harry raised a brow. "I distinctly remember you dragging me up and out of that place."

"You were catatonic, what was I to do? I have no patience with stubborn children," Severus said with an air of haughtiness.

"And that's why you teach?" Harry teased.

Severus gave him a non-genuine glare. "Do you regret my 'kidnapping' you?"

Harry laughed again. "Of course not. It was the best thing that ever happened to me." He paused for a second. "You really did hate me then, didn't you?"

"More than you can possibly imagine."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Goodness," he breathed. "Do you remember my first Christmas at Hogwarts as a first year?"

Severus looked at him. "The one at which we took an unexpected trip to the Dursleys'?"

"Yeah that one," Harry confirmed. "I can't help but think how everything would have been so different if we hadn't made up that night."

"It is thanks to you that we did. I was so hard-headed, I would have easily resumed my hatred of you," Severus said. He paused. "Different for the better or the worse?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Are you being serious?"

Severus gave a half shrug and studied the fire once more. Harry shifted in his seat to face his guardian.

"You can't honestly be thinking I'd be happier without you?" Harry asked incredulously.

Severus didn't reply so Harry nudged him on the arm to get him to look over.

"Severus?"  
"I worry that I am not giving you the proper guidance. I would hardly call myself a good parent. Simply thinking of all of the times that I was the cause of your injury is enough to make me think that perhaps you would have been better off had we never resolved that conflict."

Harry was in shock. "What? When were you the 'cause of my injury'?" he demanded, almost angry.

"Would you have rushed into a swarm of dementors if I hadn't been there?" Severus replied sharply. "Would you have been incapacitated for a week if you hadn't tried to help me escape those Death Eaters?"

"Yes!" Harry replied, as irrational as it was. He didn't feel like arguing the point that he would've gone after Sirius anyway and Harry ignored the bit about the Death Eaters. Severus looked at him doubtfully. "Severus, stop."  
Severus looked away.

"Severus!" Harry snapped. "I would have been dead five times over if it wasn't for you. Not to mention the fact that I'd be miserable and stuck at the Dursleys'. Severus, I'm _happy_ here, please don't do this. I'm happy and getting into the same amount of trouble that I would be otherwise only you're here to help me through it."

Something in this struck a chord with Severus and he looked over at Harry, seeming oddly pained. "Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas, after all."

Harry gave him a searching look but didn't protest. He stood silently and moved towards the door, feeling Severus's eyes on his back the whole time. At the door, he turned. "I do love you, Severus. Please believe that." Without another word, he headed upstairs, feeling that some of his security had just been unexpectedly chipped away.

* * *

Severus gazed into the flickering flames and could do naught but think. Though Harry obviously felt differently, Severus honestly did not believe he was making the best choices for him. He didn't think he was doing a good job. How could he possibly think that, being that he allowed Harry to be sent off to a known Dark institute while there is some nefarious plan obviously in the works?

_ Harry doesn't know what is good for him, _Severus thought derisively. _But then again, neither do I._

Severus stood and tossed what was left of his firewhiskey into the fire. It ignited in a brightly colored flame before melting into the ordinary orange. He considered his empty glass before setting it on the table. It was time to push his thoughts aside for now. Tomorrow was Christmas and he was determined to make it an enjoyable one for Harry.

As Severus fetched the small pile of gifts he had purchased and arranged them under the tree, his thoughts wandered. Despite his resolve, on deep thought kept penetrating his mind.

_Would Lily think I am doing the right thing for her son?_

Severus didn't know.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

On Christmas morning, Harry trotted down the stairs and resolved not to say anything about the night before. Harry wandered into the sitting room where Severus sat with a sup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Severus replied with a soft smile.

Harry smiled extra brightly as if to negate whatever doubts Severus had harbored the previous night. Just as he was grabbing a cookie from the tray, the Floo flared and deposited Sirius, grinning broadly and carrying two packages.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius!" Harry greeted happily.

"And Merry Christmas to you both," Sirius replied, handing over their gifts.

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking his. He moved to retrieve Severus's and Sirius's and soon everyone had something to open.

With no form of organization whatsoever, they went at it, paper discarded haphazardly.

"Neat, thanks Sirius!" Harry said excitedly, pulling out a small penknife. He fooled with its attachments for a moment, admiring it.

"It's no ordinary knife, Harry," Sirius said with a grin. "It's charmed to unlock any lock and untie any knot."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Even if it's locked with a charm?"

"Even then," Sirius said proudly.

"Brilliant," Harry breathed. After a moment, he moved on.

"This must be a joke," Severus stated, holding up an odd assortment of garments all in Gryffindor colors. There were disturbingly bright socks, a scarf, gloves and a knitted hat.

Sirius burst into laughter and, after a glance at Severus's facial expression, Harry joined in. Severus glared at them both.

"Oh, relax, Severus," Sirius said through hiccups. "It's a joke. Those are all mine. Here's your real present," he said, pulling a box from a pocket of his robes."

"All yours? Even these?" Severus said, raising a brow whilst holding up a pair of red and gold underwear.

Sirius turned bright red as Harry burst into fresh laughter. "Must have gotten mixed up with my socks..." he muttered before turning his attention to the gift in his hands in order to cover his embarrassment.

Harry happened to glance at Severus while Sirius was looking away and noticed him chuckling quietly. Harry gave a wide smile and unwrapped one of Severus's gifts to him.

"Wow, Severus, thanks!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out the large, heavy camera.

"There is really not much to thank me for, it's very old and hardly works," Severus replied.

Harry raised it and snapped a picture of Severus sitting on the couch, Sirius cross-legged on the floor beside him. He held it for a few moments, hoping that it was a wizard camera to capture their movements. The shot was so candid that they hardly knew what was happening before it ended. The picture came sliding out of a slot in the bottom of the camera and Harry studied it. It was tinged with yellow around the edges but the figures did move. To Harry, it was the most perfect image.

"Does it look alright?" Severus asked.

"It's perfect."

"It's yellowed," Severus pointed out with an apologetic frown.

"It's vintage," Harry protested. "I love it. We'll get some more pictures later. Open your presents now," he told Severus.

Severus did so and opened Harry's first. In it was a box with a dozen small glass bottles with wire-closed lids. They had tiny labels to write on and stacked together neatly.

"These will be perfect for potion ingredients," Severus said with satisfaction. "Thank you, Harry."

"Hermione and I found them in a muggle kitchen store," Harry told him.

"Impressive," Severus intoned. He opened Sirius's real present to find three kinds of specialty teas. "Much better," he told him. "Thank you."

"Sure," Sirius said flippantly. "Thanks for the plan book, Harry, I daresay I'll be needing it. Classes are getting crazy."

"Hermione recommended it," Harry said.

"I'll be sure to thank her. It'll be real helpful."

Pulling away more paper, Sirius said, "Ah, thanks, Severus. I get the feeling I'll go through this stock of Wide-eye potion pretty fast."

Harry flashed a grin and opened his other gifts from Severus, Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys. They contained various odds and ends, ranging from candy to quills to the customary hand-knitted sweater.

"What _is_ that?" Sirius asked making a face.

"Er, I think it's a chimera."

"I think Mrs. Weasley should stick with letters," Sirius replied.

"I quite agree," Severus replied.

When at last it seemed that they were finished, everyone migrated to the kitchen for a nice lunch. Partway through, Carmax came tapping at the window, foot tied to a small package wrapped in brown paper. Harry stood to let him in and untied the box.

"Who's that from?" Sirius asked.

Harry hesitated and blushed. "Uh, Rhea."

"Ooh," Sirius teased. "What'd you get her? Jewelry? You did get her something, didn't you?"

"'Course," Harry replied, unwilling to say more.

"Well, open it," Severus urged, joining in. "Let us see."

As Harry carefully pried off the paper, he hoped that it wasn't something embarrassing. The box inside looked normal which gave Harry some relief as he opened it and withdrew a heavy object wrapped in tissue paper. He tossed that away to reveal a cylindrical dark blue candle with a small cream colored note attached to it with a bit of twine. Harry pulled it off and read a simple "Merry Christmas" on the outside with "Light it" written on the inside.

"A candle?" Sirius asked in dismay at how boring that was.

"I like her," Severus stated, seemingly satisfied with the practicality.

"It says to light it," Harry said aloud.

"Then do so," Severus advised.

Harry shrugged and set the candle down with a thunk. He pulled out his wand and gently lit the wick. As soon as it caught, an intricate pattern of tiny words glowed through the wax.

"Wow," Harry breathed, squinting to read the words. It looked like a poem.

"Harry, look at the flame," Sirius said, excitement in his voice. "I guess it's not such a bad gift after all."

Harry turned his gaze to the extra tall dancing flame. It morphed from a moving, roaring dragon, into a beautiful phoenix and then into a twisting snake. Harry stared at it in awe.

"That's amazing," Harry breathed, glancing at Severus for his reaction.

"Most impressive," Severus admitted. "Whether she bought it or made it herself, it is tasteful."

Harry's mouth twisted. "My gift seems dull in comparison."

"Why, what'd you get her?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, a box," Harry said, wincing at how lame that sounded.

Sirius nodded slowly, brows knitting. "Right. A box. Huh."

"It was really nice!" Harry said defensively.

"I'm sure it was," Sirius replied as if trying to placate a crazy person.

"It was," Harry grumbled, sitting down for lunch. He let the candle burn through the meal not only because it was mesmerizing but also because he didn't have the heart to extinguish the dancing flame creatures.

Lunch was an extravagant affair. Midgy seemed to think she was cooking for twenty people rather than three. Their plates were stacked high with mashed potatoes, vegetables, turkey and rolls. Harry ate with a vigor for the food was undeniably delicious. Even after eating far more than was necessary under any circumstance, huge portions of food remained on the plates.

"I believe Midgy's goal was to not have to cook until the new year," Severus stated dryly.

Harry laughed. "It was so good though."

"Is there dessert?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Harry moaned. "You have room for dessert?"he asked incredulously.

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "Those Hogwarts elves have me trained pretty well. Even when you think you're full to burst, there's always a little bit of room for dessert," Sirius said, gesturing with his hands.

"Maybe for you," Harry muttered. "As for me, I'll wait until later."

"Oh, fine," Sirius conceded. "Midgy isn't making a Christmas dinner too, is she?"

"We were invited to the Burrow," Severus stated, "but I do not believe we ever accepted the invitation. Do you want to go, Harry?"  
Harry shrugged. "It'd be great to see everyone but I sorta just want to stay in with you guys. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," Severus said, almost with relief. "That is perfect."

"Maybe we can stop by the Burrow tomorrow," Harry suggested.

Severus almost managed to hide his disdain of social functions before Harry noticed. "That should be fine."

"Great," Harry said. "Anyone want to play some chess?"

* * *

After Sirius left and Harry tiredly got ready for bed, he sat adding his new pictures to his photo album. They had asked Midgy to take a few of the three of them and, with those turning out nicely, Harry got an idea. He gave her the camera and told her to sneak pictures throughout the night, candid shots of them laughing or talking or sitting by the fire. He went through them now, smiling as he watched the tiny faces.

At a knock on the doorframe, Harry looked up. "Hi, Severus."

"Harry," Severus replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said.

Severus sat next to Harry on the bed and looked over his most recent additions to the book. "Who took these?"  
"Midgy."

"Ah. I didn't see her."

"I think she stayed invisible," Harry said with a smile. "She's a great elf."

"I agree," Severus said.

For a moment, no one talked. Harry stared at the pictures, running his thumb over one that contained his parents.

"Harry," Severus began in a pained tone that made him look up. "I am very sorry about what I said last night."

"It's okay," Harry assured him. For to Harry, it was. As long as everything was good now, he was fine.

Severus shook his head. "No, it's not. All I've wanted was to be there for you but by voicing those doubts, I accomplished the complete opposite," he said with a frown.

Harry bit his lips. "I don't really know much about this, but I think it's normal to have doubts. I think that means you're doing a good job."

"Potter, your standards of parenting are far from what is generally considered acceptable."

Harry didn't reply to that, for he knew it was true.

"Again, I am sorry. All that matters is that you are happy and safe and I'll try my best to keep it that way," Severus replied factually.

"I _am_ happy," Harry insisted. "And I'm as safe as you can expect."  
Severus rose to leave. "That will do for now, I suppose."

He strode to the door but Harry called him back. "Severus," he said. "It matters to me that you're happy too."

Severus looked at him with dark eyes. "I am, Harry. As long as you stay safe."

With one last look, Severus left the room. Harry finished putting his photos away before closing the book and setting it on his nightstand. He climbed into bed only to find a picture that he had missed on his pillow. It was of Severus with his arm around Harry, laughing quietly. In the picture, Harry grinned and joined in. Harry smiled, wondering when Midgy had taken that. Harry set it on his stand and extinguished the light, falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

"Harry, dear come on in," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, bustling over to the fireplace as Harry stepped out.

Severus followed soon after and she greeted him as well. "Hello, Severus. We weren't sure if you'd come."

Severus nodded his greeting and didn't comment. One of the twins came bounding over but slowed at the sight of Severus.

"Uh, hi, Harry," Fred said. "Is Sirius coming?"  
"No, he's back at Hogwarts already," Harry said with a twinge of sadness. "Why?"

"We had a few Quidditch things to run by him," Fred said. He shrugged. "We'll catch him later. We're playing exploding snap, wanna come?"

"Sure," Harry replied, following him off.

They entered the room in which Ginny, Ron and George were sitting around a deck of cards.

"Hey there, Harry!" Ron said as Harry sat down. "Nice Christmas?"

"Great Christmas," Harry said with a grin. "How about you guys?"

"Crazy, as usual," Ginny commented.

"Hey, how are you liking my broom?" Harry asked her lightly, secretly jealous that she was making use of it.

"It's _amazing_, Harry!" Ginny replied with feeling. "It'll be hard giving it back."

Harry put on an expression of exaggerated worry. She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll give it back," she assured him, "eventually."

Harry shot her a look. "Keeping it nice, I hope?"

"Harry, to damage that broom would be like kicking a dog," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "It would make me a horrible person."

"And you're not one, correct?" Harry joked.

"I hope not," she said indignantly.

"Are we going to play or what?" George demanded.

They all set to playing while chatting about school, Christmas and other things.

"Can you show us any neat spells from over there?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "They're mostly the same as here."

"You haven't learned a single cool one?" Fred asked in disappointed surprise.

"Well, there's this," Harry said shooting a band of light out of his wand that formed very large intricate snowflakes. "Sort of useless up there, really."

They laughed brightly.

"So are those Durmstrang blokes evil?" George asked.

Harry shrugged. "Some of them, I guess," he said, flipping a card and holding his breath to see if it would explode. It didn't. "Like my friend's stalker."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Uh..."

"Not your _girlfriend_," Fred said teasingly.

"Nah, surely not," George seconded. "Harry would never get involved in something complicated that doesn't concern him and puts him in danger."

"Oh, it's not_ that_ much danger," Harry said dismissively. "Severus restored my voice in a few hours."

There was a temporary shocked silence.

"What's that, mate?" George asked in alarm, breaking the silence. "I was just messing with you."

"I know," Harry assured him. "See, we both kind of asked the same girl to the dance and she chose me so he got mad and cursed me to lose my voice. At least we think it's him," Harry said nonchalantly. "Anyways, I'm better now."

"Gosh, Harry," Ron breathed. "You better watch your back."

Harry groaned. "That's all Severus keeps telling me."

"For once, I think Snapey's right," Fred said.

Harry shrugged.

"She must be hot," George mused.

Harry declined to comment, causing the twins to grin.

"Your turn, Ginny," Harry prompted to distract them. She snapped out of her quiet reverie with a blush and took her turn. Immediately after, she fell distracted again. Harry didn't comment.

"So how's Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"It's a blast," George said. "He doesn't really care how we learn as long as we do. Lets us duel and everything."

"Really?" Harry asked, again wishing he could have Sirius for class. "How 'bout for Head of House?"

"That's pretty great too. He turns a blind eye to most of our pranks as long as no one gets hurt."

"Do they have Defense Against the Dark Arts over at Durmstrang?" Fred asked. He added jokingly, "Probably just Dark Arts."

"Both actually," Harry said casually, playing a card.

Fred and George turned to him with avid interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We're not in practical Dark Arts though, just theory. We're in Defense though, the physical kind too."

"As in martial arts?" Fred asked.

"Yep," Harry replied. "It's sort of fun, really."

"I thought you were getting bulky," George said, punching Harry in the arm.

Partially out of instinct and partially to show off, Harry caught his hand as it was being retracted and twisted it out of the way as Aris had shown him. He released it with a quick grin. George rubbed his elbow and looked at Harry resentfully while the others laughed.

"I liked you better scrawny," George muttered.

"Sorry," Harry replied, sounding anything but apologetic.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"No! Don't teach her that!" Fred said hurriedly.

Harry laughed with the others, feeling fully relaxed, something he realized he had been missing. For some reason, this easy joking didn't come naturally at Durmstrang, but here, in the Burrow, it was as inherent as life. Harry soaked in every moment of it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

All too soon, it was Harry's last day home before being forced to Floo back to Durmstrang the following morning. A little depressed, Harry moped around for most of the morning before sitting down in the kitchen for a conversation with Severus.

"You seem cheery today," he said in a flat voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He sighed. "I don't want to go back."

"Nor do I want you to," Severus admitted. "Nevertheless, it is apparently beyond our control."

"Yeah," Harry said again.

"Harry, perhaps it is time we talked about the second task."

Harry didn't reply.

"I know you have been avoiding the topic," Severus said, "but this might be my last chance to help you in person. I won't see you until the day before the task."  
Harry bit his lip. "How can you help?"

"Hm." Severus thought for a moment. "Ice sprites, correct? You will presumably need something to keep you warm; to keep you from getting frostbite and hypothermia whilst encountering them."

"So... a thick coat and gloves?" Harry asked glumly.

"Harry," Severus chided. "Be serious."

That admonishment caused Harry to straighten and attempt to shake himself from his funk. He brushed back his hair with a hand and said, "Right, so, maybe a charm?"

"Perhaps," Severus allowed. "Why don't we go to the library and do a little research?"  
"This library or Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Mine, while obviously inferior, should be sufficient," Severus said, standing and heading for the door.

"Great, the last day of break and I'm doing _research_," Harry muttered, mostly to himself.

"Did you say something?" Severus asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry replied curtly.

They proceeded to the library where Severus opened a thick compendium, leaving Harry to choose whatever book he wanted. In the end, he decided upon a stylish volume of rare potions, charms and curses. He never had been attracted to the mundane.

Severus sat at his desk so Harry curled up in the leather armchair in front of it. After a few minutes of flipping pages, Severus asked, "Would you like me to light a fire? Your feet are bare."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's warmer than Durmstrang in here," he joked. "I'm used to the arctic now."

"Wonderful. You do not need warming devices then?" Severus asked snidely.

"Okay, not _that_ used to it," Harry admitted, returning his attention to the chapter on environmental spells.

They read for a long time before Severus broke the silence.

"I suppose you do not want a charm to clothe you in fire?" Snape asked casually.

Harry grimaced. "Not if I can avoid it. It wouldn't burn me?"

"There's a protective charm for your skin," Severus replied, looking down at the book. "But it doesn't last as long as the fire so you must be diligent in its renewal."

Harry gulped. "Uh, let's keep looking."

"Agreed."

After perhaps another half hour, Harry found something of interest.

"How about a potion?" he asked Severus.

Severus frowned. "As ironic as it is, I had not thought of that."

"Is it legal to bring one into the competition?"

"Does it matter?" Severus shot back.

Harry shrugged. Oftentimes he forgot about Severus's Slytherin tendencies. "I found one here to give you a sort of... uh, it calls it "inner fire" that lasts an hour, I think."

"That seems remarkably vague," Severus said, brows furrowing. "It is a better choice than Pepper-up, though. Few potions are heat giving, save the ones that cause spontaneous combustion from the inside. May I see this?" he asked, saying all of that with a straight face.

Harry looked at him with worry but walked the book over to where Severus was seated and handed it to him. He scanned the page and studied the brewing instructions.

"It could quite possibly be our best shot. Many of the things I am finding have lives that are directly proportional to the temperature."

Harry looked at him blankly.

"That is the way with such charms," Severus stated. He then clarified, "The colder it is, the shorter they last."

"Oh," Harry said. "It's going to be pretty cold."

"I am aware of that. That is why I think we should give this a shot," Severus said. He looked over the page once again. "What's this?"

Harry squinted at the dark line at which he was pointing. "Words, maybe? Really tiny though."

Pulling out his wand, Severus cast a magnifying charm and looked through the glassy insubstantial disc that formed. The letters could be read easily now.

"Do not brew more than twenty two hours, fifty three minutes and ten seconds before use lest the resulting explosion render the need for a heat potion moot," Severus read aloud.

"Brilliant," Harry said with a gulp. "There goes my idea of brewing it now to take back to Durmstrang with me."

"Yes, that seems...most inadvisable, considering," Severus said dryly. "Do you want to keep looking or simply brew that before the second task?"

"We've been looking for hours," Harry said. "I don't think we're going to find anything better that doesn't wear off too soon."

"I hope there is nothing to hinder our plan, then," Severus said. "If I come across anything between now and then, I will alert you."

"Great," Harry said. "Can we get some dinner now?"

* * *

Harry stood in front of the fireplace, bags in hand and thick cloak wrapped around him.

"I hate saying goodbyes," he complained.

"It won't be so long until the second task," Severus assured him.

Harry grimaced, "Was that meant to be encouraging?"  
Severus frowned. "Yes. I suppose it might have come out wrong."

Harry laughed weakly. "The year's almost half way over, isn't it?"

"Almost," Severus stated. He grasped Harry's forearms tightly. "Be careful," he stressed.

"I will," Harry assured him. "Should I let Gregor know that we think he cursed me?"  
Severus stood thoughtful for a moment. "That is up to you. Rest assured that I will be saying something when I arrive."

Harry grinned, "I don't doubt it." He bit his lip and stopped. "Bye, Severus."

"Goodbye, Harry," Severus said, pulling him into a hug. "Come, I will Floo with you to the Headmistress's office to meet Draco."

"Ok," Harry said in a small voice.

They both Flooed to McGonagall's office where she and Draco were waiting for them. Professor McGonagall gave him a warm smile as he stepped out.

"Harry, it is good to see you," she said, patting his arm. "I wish you luck on the second task."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I think I'll be needing it."

"We should go, Harry," Draco said. "We're going to be late for class as it is."

"Right," Harry said, not stepping far from the Floo. "What about everyone else?"

"They came earlier," McGonagall provided.

Harry blushed lightly for it had been his lengthy goodbye and stalling that made them late. "Sorry," he said, gathering his things to go. "Uh, goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye, Harry," she said.

Glad that he had already said goodbye to Severus in private, Harry simply met his gaze and knew that he was understood. Draco went first, disappearing in a flash of green. At Harry's turn, he stepped into the fireplace but hesitated before throwing the Floo powder.

After a moment, he did so and called out, "Durmstrang, Dumbledore's quarters."

"It'll be okay, Harry," Severus said as Harry disappeared. Reassured by the fact that Severus was always right, Harry stepped out of the Floo and into the cold castle that he was destined to reside in for several more long months.

* * *

Harry slumped in his seat as they came late to Potions. They didn't have time to begin the potion on which everyone else was working so Harry set to familiarizing himself with the Inner Fire potion that he would need for the second task. It was unfortunately far too early for him to feel the gravity of the situation and therefore, Harry couldn't focus on it.

"It's going to be such a long rest of the year," Harry reiterated to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco replied seeming far away.

"I mean, why can't we just Floo over for the tasks?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, head on his fist. "I think part of the point is inter-school bonding."

"I know but...ugh," Harry groaned. He tapped his fingers on his desk. "Speaking of bonding, what do you think Rhea wants from me?"

At this, Draco cracked a half smile. "What'd she get you for Christmas?"

"A candle."

"Then nothing much," he stated.

"It was a really cool candle," Harry stressed.

"That changes things," Draco said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "Why don't you ask her then?"  
"Can you do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I've never tried. Not that I've never thought about it..." he trailed off with a slight blush.

Harry nudged him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"Yes."

"Oh," Harry said, caught off guard by his honesty. "Wanna tell me?"  
"No."  
"Er, okay then," Harry said. He'd get it out of him later, he supposed. Draco didn't seem in the mood to be pushed. Apparently returning to Durmstrang had taken something out of him as well. "So can you really just ask a girl that? Aren't there like... rules or something?"  
"If there are, I don't know them," Draco stated, quill scratching as he doodled in his potions book. "You could ask her what the rules are."

"How's that any better?"  
Draco shrugged. "If you do though, tell me what she says."

"Only if you tell me why you want to know," Harry shot back.

Draco scowled and didn't reply.

Within a few minutes the class was dismissed and everyone gathered their books to leave. Harry wandered over to Rhea's table which was unfortunately settled next to Gregor's. Without having given it much forethought, Harry decided to play dumb about the curse and act as if it had never happened and Gregor had failed. In fact, he actually went a little farther.

"Hello Gregor," he chirped brightly. "Nice holiday?"

Gregor looked at him with a deep scowl, obviously disturbed. "Was yours?" he asked searchingly rather than out of genuine interest.

"Perfect," Harry replied. He savored the look on Gregor's face for a moment before turning to Rhea. "Can I talk to you for a second?" With a dramatic look over his shoulder, Harry added, "In private?"

"Sure," she replied, gathering her things and moving to the corner. "What is it?"

"Well, first I'd like to thank you for the candle. It's brilliant," Harry said earnestly.

"You liked it then?" she asked happily. "You can teach it animals, I'll show you how sometime."

"Really?" Harry asked with interest.

"Yes," Rhea replied with mild amusement. "The box was beautiful. I love it, thank you."

"Hermione helped me pick it; she's the one we made the paperweight for," Harry told her.

"I remember," Rhea said. After a pause, she continued, "Was there something else?"

Harry hesitated and bit his lip. "Uh... I'm not really sure of the right way to go about this... Er, what do you want from me? Or for us? Or...what?" he stammered.

Rhea laughed. Her lip twitched with amusement. "Let's start with friends and then... we will see. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said with relief. After a beat, he said, "Was that an okay question to ask, in general?"

Rhea gave him a look. "I do not mind. Some might but I daresay you shouldn't bother with the ones who cannot be open with you."

Harry nodded, agreeing with that advice. "Thanks. Draco and I were wondering."

"Hm," she replied with a small smile. "Shall we go?"

Harry looked around and realized that they were in an empty room. "Oh, yeah."

They parted in the hallway where Harry had to break off in order to take a shortcut to reach Charms in time.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Rhea replied. "Uh, I was thinking, would you meet me at ten o'clock tomorrow night? If all goes as planned, there is something that I think you would enjoy seeing."

Harry tilted his head with interest. "I'll be there. See you."

"Goodbye."

Harry rushed to Charms, wondering what it was that she wanted to show him. He was very excited to find out.

* * *

AN: Unfortunately, I will have to break my pattern of posting every other day for a few days :/ I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that you might not be hearing from me until Sunday or possibly Monday for I will be on a class trip with no computer or internet. Sorry!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

At a quarter 'til ten, Harry grabbed his thick cloak and headed to the entrance hall where he had been told by Rhea to meet. He arrived before she did and so he stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels in his restlessness.

"Hi," Rhea said, approaching from the stairs to the right.

As she stepped from the shadows, Harry replied, "Hello. Where are we going?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Have you looked outside recently?" Rhea asked casually.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No? I don't go by many windows."

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand and pulling him lightly towards the staircase.

Feeling no desire to resist, Harry allowed himself to be led up the stairs and into a dark corridor.

"I've never been up here before."

A flash of white was all that Harry could see of Rhea's smile as she replied, "Not many people know about it. It is one of my secrets."

"Oh," Harry returned, not sure how to take that. He felt as if he was violating something sacred by knowing her secret. After a few minutes of walking, Rhea stopped abruptly.

"Lumos," she said, lighting her wand.

The shadows were chased away and a wooden hatch in the roof was revealed. Rhea jumped up and expertly flipped it open, letting in a gust of cold air from the hole now in the center of the ceiling.

"Is there a ladder?" Harry asked.

"No," Rhea replied easily. "Are you strong enough to pull yourself up?" she teased.

"Er..."  
"I'll go first then," she said with an amused smile. "I can help you up if you need it."

"I won't," Harry grumbled.

She gave a short laugh and stood directly under the hole. Being too short to grasp the lip of the hole with her feet flat on the floor, Rhea was forced to jump. For a second, Harry's heart sped as it looked as if he would miss the edge and fall back down on the hard floor. In the end, his fears were unfounded as she caught the edge and effortlessly hoisted herself up as if doing an exercise.

"Uh..." Harry said, looking up. He hoped that he was strong enough for this. After all, though Rhea was probably weaker, she also weighed less.

"Come on," Rhea urged.

Biting his lip, Harry flipped his cloak back and out of the way. He could reach the hole by standing on his toes and so he grabbed the lip and attempted to pull himself up. Through a great display of determination, Harry managed to get one elbow over the top, easing the strain somewhat. With a hand numb from digging into the snow in attempt to pull himself up, Harry accepted Rhea's offer for help. She grasped his hand tightly and pulled him the rest of the way out of the hole. Together, they fell onto the snow, panting and laughing. Harry turned his face up to the sky and gasped.

"What is that?" he asked in wonder.

"The Aurora Borealis," Rhea said proudly. "It's one of the best things about Durmstrang."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "It's... amazing."

"This is my favorite spot to watch it from," Rhea said with a grin. "Hang on though," she said, pushing herself up and casting a charm to push the snow away from a section of the roof. She then withdrew a thick blanket from her small shoulder pack and spread it out, casting a warming charm upon it. Harry joined her on it, laying back to watch the beautiful colored bands of light move across the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me up here," Harry said after a long while of silence.

"It's one of my favorite things, I wanted to share it," Rhea returned after a pause. "The northern lights."

And so Harry and Rhea laid like that for a long while, watching the sky. Rhea had curled in close to Harry for warmth. Finally, about an hour later, Harry rolled onto his stomach and looked at Rhea.

"Uh- never mind," Harry said, cutting himself off before he began.

"What?" Rhea asked.

"Nothing, I decided this wasn't a good time."

"Tell me," she urged.

"I just remembered that I told my father I'd introduce you to him," Harry said. In truth, he had gotten the thought after wishing that he could show Severus the northern lights.

Rhea gave him a quizzical look. "How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I have a charmed mirror," Harry explained. He blushed and said quickly, "We can do it later, or not at all if you don't want to. It's just the lights made me think and-"

Rhea cut off his rambling. "Harry, relax." He closed his mouth. She looked at him oddly. "Uh, I do not mean to offend, but I thought that the Dark One killed your parents."

Harry reddened again. "He's not my real father. He adopted me three years ago." He remembered having a remarkably similar conversation with Aris at the beginning of the year.

"Ah," Rhea replied. She shrugged. "I'd love to meet him."

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously, figuring that she had said that simply because she had never seen Snape.

"Why not?"

Harry had no reply. "Er, now?" he asked tentatively. "I thought he'd like to see the lights."

"Alright," Rhea agreed in her accented voice.

Still blinking from surprise, Harry figured he ought to take her up on the offer before she changed her mind. He dug the mirror out of the small pocket of his cloak and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask.

Rhea nodded but looked a tiny bit wary. She sat up and moved next to him as Harry said, "Severus."

It took several moments for his guardian's face to materialize, presumably because he wasn't expecting a call.

"Harry," Severus said in greeting. "This is abnormal, is something wrong?"

There was concern in his voice and Harry thought that he should quickly alert his guardian that they were not alone, lest he reveal too much of what he considered to be embarrassing emotion.

"Everything's fine," Harry said hurriedly. "I just thought you might like to meet Rhea." Harry tilted the mirror so that both of their faces could fit within the frame. "Rhea, this is Professor Severus Snape."

"Hello, sir. My name is Rhea Sarkis," Rhea said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you," Severus said, stiffening. "Harry has told me much."

Rhea looked at Harry and Harry reddened.

"Hey, Severus look," Harry said, pointing the mirror at the sky as a distraction. "It's the Aurora Borealis."

"I have never seen it in person," Severus replied with veiled wonder. "Most impressive."

"Rhea showed me it," Harry said helpfully. Rhea shot him a look as if to tell him to stop drawing attention to her.

"Not something a Dark Wizard would generally enjoy," Severus commented dryly as the mirror was rotated down once more. "I suppose you have passed in that respect," he said to Rhea.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, for lack of anything else to say.

"Hm," Severus said, obviously judging her.

Harry gave her an apologetic look as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I will let you go now to enjoy the night," Severus said, breaking the silence. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me. It was a pleasure."

"For me as well, sir," Rhea said, smiling politely.

Severus nodded. "Goodbye, Harry," he said.

"Bye, Severus," Harry replied brightly before terminating the connection. When the mirror had returned to its normal reflective surface, Rhea relaxed.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'm sorry about that."

Rhea leaned back on her elbows. "Where'd you meet _him_?" she asked in a skeptical tone.

"He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Is he always that friendly?" Rhea asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I'm used to it though. He's really great; much better than my relatives. They were...judgmental."

"I know the feeling," Rhea commented, looking out into the sky. "But really, do you have any fun?"

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes. Anyway, I've got Sirius for that."

"Serious?" Rhea asked curiously.

"Sirius Black," Harry clarified. The look of shock that passed over her face was almost comical. "He's my godfather."  
"...Your godfather?"

"He's innocent," Harry pointed out.

Rhea looked skeptical.

"Really," Harry insisted. "We caught the guy who did it and Sirius was officially cleared. He teaches at Hogwarts now too. Want to call him?"

Rhea simply raised a thin brow so Harry took that as a yes. "Sirius," he said.

While they waited for Sirius to pick up, Rhea gave Sirius a sideways look. "_We_ caught him? Is there any trouble you are not involved in?"

"Not much," Harry admitted.

Sirius answered with, "Hey there, Harry! Oh, and..."

"Rhea," Rhea supplied.

"Rhea! I remember now," Sirius said, looking sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"It is not a problem," Rhea said.

"So I finally get to meet Harry's mysterious girlfriend," Sirius said with a grin.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Harry insisted.

Sirius grinned and winked at him. "And she's just as pretty as you said."

Harry closed his eyes and felt the blood rush to his face. "Sirius," he complained. When he opened his eyes, both Sirius and Rhea were laughing.

Sirius turned to Rhea. "So, playing with the mirror, are we?"

"I have just met Harry's guardian," Rhea told him.

"Oh, Snape?"

Rhea nodded.

"What'd you think? Pretty scary, huh?" Sirius asked.

Rhea glanced at Harry. "A bit intimidating, perhaps," she said.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Someone not afraid of Snape? You've found a good one, Harry," he intoned.

Rhea turned to Harry as well. "Your godfather is much like you made him seem," she said with a tilt of the head.

"How's that? What'd he say?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Rhea didn't reply, she just grinned. Harry started to grin as well, seeing what she did there.

"Bye, Sirius," Harry intoned, severing the connection.

"But what-" Sirius said before the picture cut out.

Harry and Rhea fell to laughing. "Thanks," he said to Rhea in reference to their payback of sorts.

Rhea grinned at him. "Did you really tell them I was pretty?"

Harry groaned.

* * *

Two days later, for Severus had been in a meeting that had consumed all of the evening in between, Harry sat down for his nightly conversation. At last, he broached the topic about which he had been wondering since the night on the rooftop.

"So, what'd you think?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Severus replied flatly.

Harry couldn't tell whether or not he was feigning ignorance or if he truly did not know what he meant.

"Rhea," he said, blood immediately rising to his cheeks. He forced down the blush.

Severus considered this for a moment. Harry tried to still himself while waiting for his guardian's expression of approval or lack thereof.

"What is your intention?" Severus asked.

Worried and slightly embarrassed, Harry replied. "We're just friends."

"Hm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with no little trepidation.

"Nothing," Severus stated. After a lengthy pause, he admitted, "I approve. She seems nice and polite. Is she intelligent?"

"Very," Harry replied.

"And it does not seem as if she is embroiled in Dark magic-"

"Definitely not."

"- and therefore, she has passed," Severus said. He studied Harry for a moment. "Were you worried?"  
"Yes," Harry admitted. "But I don't know why."

"Would my opinion have made that much difference?" Severus asked, brows knitted. "Does my approval mean that much to you?"

"Yes," Harry said and in that moment knew it was the truth.

"I will keep that in mind, then," Severus said, obviously disturbed.

Harry didn't respond. "How'd your meeting go?" he asked, changing the topic.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "It was less than pleasant. There is much more work to be done than it seemed to be when Dumbledore was here."  
"Not liking being Deputy Headmaster?" Harry teased.

"It has its perks."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have realized that I can reverse house points rewarded by other teachers," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You haven't, have you? Slytherin can't win the cup!"

"They cannot? Why is that?" Severus asked smugly.

Harry stared dumbfounded. "Severus!"

Severus shook his head admonishingly. "Harry, do you think me of so little moral fiber as to cheat to allow Slytherin to win the cup? I haven't changed any other teacher's points, nor do I intend to." Harry looked down, feeling bad for all but accusing Severus. That was, until Severus said, "Slytherin will win without my help."

Harry gave him a sharp look and rolled his eyes. "As if," he shot back.

Harry chuckled abruptly and he and Severus shared a look. Harry grinned, feeling, in that moment, very near content.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Harry tapped his fingers nervously against the desk. He had absolutely no idea where the time had gone, but Harry found himself staring out into the depths of Durmstrang winter through the Dark Arts window. And it was a week until the second task.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Durus said from the front of the class. Harry's head snapped up. "Something interesting?"

"Not in the least, sir. Just snow," Harry replied.

"Hm. And I suppose you have already written down the assignment?"

"No, sir," Harry replied, scribbling it out with his quill as the bell rang. Everyone else rose immediately, already packed. Harry, however, had still to close his ink well and shove his books into his bag. As he scrambled to do so, Professor Durus approached,coming to a stop in front of his desk.

"Ready for the second task?" he asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure, sir," Harry said honestly. "As ready as can be expected, I guess."

"And you've figured out the clue?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Durus nodded. "Good, good," he said, seeming satisfied. "Well, good luck then."

"Thank you sir," Harry responded, gathering the last of his things and heading for the door.

In truth, Harry's nerves were beginning to show. It was very difficult to sit by and do nothing, saving all preparation for the last minute. Doubt flooded Harry's mind periodically as to whether or not the potion would work or whether or not they would get it finished in time. Though Severus assured him that it would work out, Harry was worried. He quickened his step, going to class in a sort of methodical daze, feeling the time slide by into oblivion. February 24th was quickly approaching.

* * *

Before he knew it, Harry was hurrying through the halls on his way to meet Severus, who had just arrived. He came to a stop outside the same quarters as he had stayed in before and knocked several times. The door opened and Harry stepped in to greet his guardian.

"Hi!" Harry said happily. Though at times it seemed like he had just seen Severus, Harry sometimes felt as if had been months.

"Hello, Harry," Severus replied, waving him into the room. "How are you?"  
"Nervous," Harry replied. "Very nervous. When should we start the potion?" he asked without preamble.

Severus didn't seem to mind his straightforwardness. "As soon as possible. It will presumably take most of the afternoon and evening and I am sure you wish to get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harry replied simply. "Do you have everything you need?"

Snape gestured to a thick case that sat near the fireplace. "I have everything."

Harry rubbed his hands together. "Want to get started then?"

"Certainly."

Severus fetched the heavy case and carried it to the coffee table in front of the sofa, the only table available. He unpacked a small cauldron and several packets and bottles of ingredients. He handed Harry the old book in which they had found the recipe for what Harry had dubbed the "Inner Fire" potion. Harry flipped through it to the page with the instructions as Severus set up the flame under the cauldron.

"This will take several hours," Snape warned. "We must add one ingredient per hour, culminating with a very difficult and highly time-sensitive addition of ingredients and stirring and heating changes."  
"Great," Harry said with a gulp. "Can we do it or is it too hard?"

Severus gave him a look. "I am not the Potions Master for nothing."

Harry grinned. "Right."

"Shall we begin, then?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Hand me the bottle labeled 'Base solution 52'. I took the liberty of brewing it ahead of time to speed the process."

"Good idea," Harry said, handing him the bottle.

As Severus set to work, Harry curled up on the couch, watching and helping if need be. They worked until dinner time, though not constantly. In between adding ingredients, Harry and Severus had plenty of time to talk.

"So, anything interesting happen? Any troublemakers this year?" Harry asked conversationally.

Severus rolled his eyes. "There are always trouble makers."

"Who's the worst this year?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I believe the Weasley twins still hold that title," Severus stated. "I believed that the extra duties of Quidditch captains would keep them occupied and out of trouble but alas."

Harry grinned wider. "They're experts at doing the least work possible for any given situation. Speaking of Quidditch, how's everyone doing? I haven't talked to Ginny since Christmas; she usually gives me the updates."

"Well, Slytherin is still in the lead but, I am loathe to admit, Gryffindor is close behind. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are fairly close to each other and still have the potential to catch up."

"Gryffindor will win," Harry asserted.

Severus scoffed, "You do not know the Slytherin team."

"You don't know the Weasley twins," Harry shot back.

"Fair enough."  
"It's time for the sprigs of finely chopped lavender, isn't it?" Harry asked, glancing at the bubbling potion.

"It is," Severus replied, allowing Harry to add the ingredients. "It is dinner time, correct?"  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "But we don't have to go down."

"I thought that since we have an hour before we add the bubotuber pus, we might go have a chat with Gregor," Snape said with a wicked sneer.

"We?"

"Well, I."  
"Can I bring my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Severus replied. "Shall we go? I have been looking forward to this."

Harry smiled. "Sure! We'll go the way that leads past my dorm so I can grab the cloak."

* * *

By the time they had arrived in the dining hall, a few people had gotten their food but many were still in line. Harry had already donned his cloak and stood next to Severus, observing the line from afar.

"That's Gregor," Harry said to him. "The one who just cut in front of the girl with pigtails."

"Ah." Severus replied. He glanced up at the Head table and nodded to Karkaroff. They both knew that the greeting was insincere.

"Here he comes," Harry whispered, watching Gregor come their way with a tray of food.

Gregor meandered over to a table with Dian and a few others and set down his tray. He moved to sit as well as Severus advanced upon him from behind in the utterly silent manner that he had perfected over the years at Hogwarts.

"Are you Gregor?" Snape asked, startling him.

"Y-yes," Gregor replied.

"Hm," Severus said, causing worry to flicker over Gregor's face as Snape looked him up and down. "Come with me."

Gregor shot a worried look at his comrades but everyone was silent. Severus turned on his heel and strode away, towards the great double doors. Gregor scrambled to follow though it was obvious that he was concerned. Harry gleefully padded to catch up.

Once in the hall, Severus rounded a few corners and entered an empty corridor. He spun on Gregor, grabbing the front of his robes and pressing him against the wall. Gregor whimpered.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

Severus sneered. It was a little late to be asking that. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." He continued in a low, menacing voice, "And I am Harry Potter's guardian."

Gregor's face obviously paled and Severus could see the flicker of fear in his eyes. Latching onto this emotion and the memory it sprang from, Severus delved into Gregor's mind and witnessed his cursing of Harry firsthand.

Severus growled and Gregor paled further. "Did you think you could get away with cursing him?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice. He leaned closer. "Do you think I will let this go?"

Gregor's eyes widened and he seemed physically incapable of responding.

"Look at me," Severus commanded sharply. Gregor couldn't take his eyes off of him even if he wanted to. "Do I look like the forgiving type?" Severus lowered his voice. "I know things that you wouldn't dream existed. If you try to hurt my son again, if you even _try, _you will regret it with every fiber of your being."

Severus released him and took a step back. "Stay away from him."

Grinning on the inside, Severus gave a sharp motion with his head and Gregor hurried off with a wide-eyed glance back. Harry came back into view doubled over with laughter and clutching his cloak. Severus even cracked a smile.

"Man, that was so worth waiting," Harry said, gasping.

"I get the feeling he will not be bothering you again," Severus said, satisfied. "He did do it, by the way."

Harry gave him a sidelong glance. "Legilimency?"

"Of course," Severus said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe. "Come on, we best get back to our potion. I can order dinner to my quarters."

"Alright," Harry agreed, still chuckling now and again. "You know, I kind of wished you had people to threaten for me more often."

Severus gave him a look. "You wish you were cursed more often?"

"Well, no, but...this was fun," Harry replied.

Snape shook his head. "If that is your idea of fun, I believe you had a deprived childhood."

Harry laughed. "You're making up for it."

"Hm."

They arrived back at the room and again set to work on the potion. After a while, Harry fell asleep while waiting for the next addition to the potion. Severus sat by the fire, watching him sleep, watching the potion, watching the flames. His mind wandered once more to the next day's task, something that had obviously been heavy on his mind over the past weeks. Ice sprites. Severus dearly hoped that they were right in their guess. What if it was some totally different creature? What if the potion in that very obscure book didn't work? What if Harry froze? Severus's heart beat faster just from thinking. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm. It would all be alright. Wouldn't it?

Time was surrendered to Severus's thoughts until, at last, the complicated section was fast approaching. The timing had to be exact; the first ingredient must be added in precisely seven minutes.

"Harry?" Severus said, nudging Harry gently.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked wearily. "Wha?"

"The difficult part is only a few minutes away. Do you want to become acquainted with the instructions?"

"Oh, right. Yeah," Harry said, waking up and hunching over the book.

Several minutes passed until only two were left.

"Do you keep stirring while adding the crushed snake fangs?" Harry asked for clarification.

"No, you add one pinch, stir twice, then add the rest," Snape replied.

Harry nodded as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Severus called, irritated. This was a horrible time to interrupt. "Karkaroff," Severus said as he recognized the face at the door. He immediately stood and moved to meet him, blocking view of the potion for it was technically against tournament rules. "What do you want?"  
"You are to come with me," Karkaroff replied.

"No."

"You must. You have no choice. I am authorized to stun you. Dumbledore told me so," Karkaroff growled.

Severus faced a moment of conflict. This must be important and it truly seemed he had no choice. Karkaroff was not about to go away and Severus didn't want to expose their potion for fear of the repercussions upon Harry. "It cannot wait five minutes?"

"No. Come, now."

"Fine," Severus snapped. He jerked his head, indicating that Karkaroff should go first. The man's eyes narrowed but he stepped away from the door. Severus knew that he could still hear him, however, and didn't want to risk saying something to Harry, so he used Legilimency. Wordlessly, he instructed Harry to finish the potion.

_I have confidence in you. Trust yourself. It is imperative that you finish this potion without me. I am sorry._

Harry's wide green eyes stared back at Severus as he swept from the room, hoping that all would indeed turn out well.


End file.
